Joker: A Fair Lady
by DeyaRedfield
Summary: Después de ser atacado y humillado por aquel grupo juvenil, Arthur se cruza con una mujer, desesperada por ayuda. Aquella mujer, de largos cabellos rojizos como el fuego, al pedir ayuda a ese hombre pintado de payaso, no se imaginara que todo lo que le rodea caerá en un espiral de caos y locura al aceptar a Arthur Fleck en su vida.
1. I

**DISCLAIMER: Este fanfic esta centrado en la película JOKER (2019) y basándome en el primer guión de esta y el resultado que todos conocemos. Todos los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics, menos lo que yo he inventado.**

* * *

**Notas + Aclaraciones**

*****¡Hola! Muchas gracias por entrar y darle una oportunidad a este fanfiction.  
*****La película es perfecta, una de las mejores de esta última década; la idea que tuve para ser este fanfic seguro es mala, pero quiero sacarla de la cabeza. Lo siento.  
*****Este fanfic también esta disponible en Wattpad, bajo mi otro nickname llamado: _Pomelo_Banana_. No lo publique bajo mi nickname habitual por dos razones: _miedo y estupidez_. Así que, si eres de por allá, y crees que lo ando robando, no, no es así. _Pomelo_Banana_ **soy yo.**  
*****El fic esta catalogado **M** por cierta temática de violencia, lenguaje verbal un tanto explicito y lime. No apto para menores de 16 años. Se recomienda discreción.  
*****Fic con _Spoilers_ de la película. Este fanfic es como un _"What if" (o retelling, como quieran verlo)_ durante los eventos de la película, en la cual, el protagonista tuviera un pareja sentimental. Así que el fic contiene OC (Original Characters).  
*****Recuerden, esto es un fanfiction, no es realidad, no forma parte del canon, no es selfinsert; es una historia alocada que solo quise hacer y compartirla con ustedes, y un amor y admiración por el trabajo realizado. Gracias por estar aquí y que les guste este fic.

* * *

**I.**

La pelirroja salió tan rápido de aquella oficina, sin poder controlar las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Las limpió duramente y siguió avanzando por aquella concurrida banqueta. Mientras esquivaba el mar de gente, a sus espaldas escuchó la pronunciación de su nombre en un desesperado grito:

—¡Grace!

Aterrada, ella giró y observó a un hombre agitado; camisa desfajada y cabello alborotado. Lo miró con decepción y al notar como este se dirigía hacia donde estaba, Grace se dio la media vuelta y anduvo a correr para alejarse de él. El hombre empujó a varios de los transeúntes, incluso llegó a tumbar algunos pero no le importaba, solo quería alcanzar a la pelirroja.

Sus tacones resonaban con estruendo en la cera y llamando la atención de la gente, Grace evitó no chocar con las personas y las interminables bolsas de basura que adornaban las calles. Sin parar de correr y escuchar los inquietantes gritos de ese hombre, ella se giró en un callejón y, sin prestar atención a lo que encontraría, chocó contra una persona quien no percibió a la pelirroja en el callejón. Ambos cayeron al suelo y Grace, aun alterada por su escape, llevó sus manos a su columna y alzó su mirada para saber con quién había chocado. Una vez fijo su vista, contempló a un hombre con una peluca verde y el rostro pintado de payaso.

—¡Dios mío! —Clamó aterrada—. ¡Lo siento tanto, yo...!

—¡Grace! —escuchó. La mujer volteó horrorizada, en cambio, el payaso no se había inmutado por lo sucedido.

Ella se alzó del suelo y se acercó al hombre, dispuesta asistirle por chocar con él. Extendió sus manos a sus brazos y él se estremeció por el acto de la mujer.

—Quiero ayudarle... —susurró—. ¡De verdad, discúlpeme!

—¡Grace!

La pelirroja volvió a mirar hacía la entrada del callejón y el miedo le cubrió enteramente. El payaso notó la tensión en la mujer, aquel nombre que escuchó probablemente era el de ella, aceptó su ayuda y ella, al sentir como se alzaba, se dispuso asistirle. El hombre que iba detrás de ella se detuvo y observó a la mujer y el payaso. Entró en el callejón y con una ira en su rostro, tomó a la pelirroja de uno de sus brazos, estrujándola y pegándola a él.

—¡Por un carajo Grace, déjame hablar! —le gritó. Ella sintió algunas gotas de saliva en sus mejillas.

—¡No tienes que hablar nada, Richard! —Contestó, sin poder mirarle a los ojos—. ¡Lo vi todo! ¡Ahora, déjame en paz! —exclamó mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre. No podía, la sostenía con una increíble fuerza—. ¡Suéltame! —imploró.

—¡Claro que no, hasta que me escuches!

Grace volteó y miró con terror aquel hombre con maquillaje de payaso, en sus ojos le suplicaba que le ayudase. Él se limitó a observar con extrañeza.

—¡Te vi revolcándote con tu secretaria! ¡No tienes que explicarme nada, y suéltame ya! —chilló, mientras la lagrimas volvían a caer sobre su rostro. Llevó su mano sobre la de Richard y trató de soltarse, pero al saber que era imposible, regresó su vista con ese hombre.

—¡¿Qué tanto lo miras?! —cuestionó rabioso—. ¡Tú, payaso de quinta, lárgate de aquí!

Ambos notaron como el hombre ensanchaba sus mejillas, sus labios eran dos curvas enormes y una extraña y distintiva risa surgió. Grace y Richard veían al payaso reírse incontroladamente, la pelirroja sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo mientras que el tipo quedó atónito por lo que sucedía.

—¡¿De qué te ríes, imbécil?! —gritó.

—¡Richard! —paró la mujer. El payaso llevó una de sus manos sobre su boca, esta temblaba pero la risa no frenaba.

—¡Basta maldito fenómeno!

—¡Richard cállate!

Él soltó a Grace, y al sentir su brazo liberado le masajeó con desesperación. Se acercó al payaso y este, con su incontrolable risa y una expresión dolosa en su rostro, miró aquel hombre quien a pesar de lucir aturdido, el porte de su traje y cuidado en la piel le delataba como un hombre de buena posición.

—¿Qué te es tan gracioso, imbécil? —preguntó divertidamente. El sujeto llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó una pequeña tarjeta y se la entregó a Richard, quien la leyó en unos segundos y una media sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

Grace no entendía lo que pasaba, se mantuvo mirando el momento con miedo hasta que Richard alzó su brazo y con su puño golpeó el rostro del payaso. La pelirroja gritó aterrada, llevando sus manos a su rostro al ver como el payaso caía al suelo, sin que su risa pudiera detenerse.

—¡Demonios Richard! —gritó.

Él se acercó al payaso y dispuesto a patearlo, sintió un golpe a sus espaldas. Quedó aturdido por unos segundos y luego se giró para ver a Grace con una bolsa de basura en mano; la pelirroja se había atrevido a golpearle. Quedó pasamado ante la acción de su prometida y se acercó a ella para proporcionarle una bofetada al rostro, tumbándola de la misma manera que al payaso. Los oídos de Grace quedaron sordos por varios minutos, el frío de la cera penetraba su piel y el fétido olor de la basura consumió sus fosas nasales. El miedo que llevaba consigo se convirtió en horror al recordar el golpe que Richard le había propinado. En todo el tiempo que tenía con él, jamás le había levantado la mano, pero hoy las cosas habían cambiado. El amor que sentía por ese hombre se desvaneció como la seguridad de la ciudad en la que habitaba. Richard se acercó a ella, dispuesto a seguirle golpeando cuando varias bolsas de basuras cayeron sobre él. Con una rápida mirada descubrió que el payaso era quien se las lanzaba y al tomar una grande y pesada, dejo caerla sobre su cabeza. Él se acercó a la pelirroja y trató de alzarla para salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Grace miró sobrecogida a su salvador, se alzó a como sus pies pudieron y salieron corriendo de ese callejón sin mirar atrás.

La gente vio boquiabierta al payaso y la pelirroja correr por las calles de Ciudad Gótica. Ninguno de los dos les importó que les mirasen de aquella manera. Al alejarse de aquel lugar se detuvieron y se adentraron en un nuevo callejón, inundado en interminable basura y ambos se recargaron en cada pared. Los dos respiraban agitados, les faltaba el aire; y Grace agradeció en su interior porque esto finalizara.

—Gra-gracias —soltó, una vez sus respiraciones volvieron hacer normales. El payaso le miró de reojo pero no respondió—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupada. Él se mantuvo en silencio—. Lamento lo que paso, yo... —se detuvo y llevó una de sus manos a su pecho—. De verdad lo siento —el payaso siguió sin responder y preocupada por ello, Grace se acercó a él, quien se vio a la defensiva por la cercanía de la pelirroja—. Tranquilo, no te haré nada. Solo quiero saber si estás bien.

—S-si —respondió en un tono de voz bajo.

—¿Te lastimó gravemente? —interrogó—. Si lo hizo, déjame llevarte al hospital.

—E-estoy bien.

—No lo pareces. Vayamos al hospital.

—No es ne-necesario...

—Por favor, necesito saber si estás bien —suplicó. El payaso alzó su mirada con gran asombro y miró fijamente a la pelirroja. Se veía nerviosa, su mejilla izquierda estaba inflamándose por el golpe recibido y sus ojos, de un verde claro, estaban inyectados en sangre por tanto llorar—. Vayamos.

* * *

En el hospital ambos fueron atendidos, revelaron que los golpes no habían causado daños mayores, más al payaso, quien traía consigo golpes ajenos a lo que su ex pareja le había proporcionado. Grace tenía una bolsa de hielo sobre su mejilla y observaba al payaso sentado en la camilla, con varios vendajes en su cuerpo. No se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde que hablaron en aquel callejón, y Grace, con una gran curiosidad por conocer mejor a su salvador, se acercó a él y tomó asiento a su lado. Él volteó sorprendido y le dio una mirada fugaz, la pelirroja sonrió nerviosamente mientras le veía.

—Creo que mis gracias serán infinitas —dijo, con cierto encanto. Él no reaccionó—. ¿Podría saber, el nombre de mi héroe?

El hombre movió sus ojos, aun llevaba su maquillaje de payaso, su peluca yacía sobre la camilla dejando a relucir su larga cabellera castaña.

—Arthur —reveló, minutos después—. Arthur Fleck.

La pelirroja sonrió.

—Gracias, Arthur Fleck. Yo soy Grace Davis —mencionó mientras extendía su mano—. Todo un placer conocerte.

Arthur miró su mano luego a ella, se veía confundido por tal acción, sin embargo, ella esperó paciente a que correspondiera su saludo. Un largo minuto paso y Arthur tomó la mano de Grace, la cual estaba fría por el hielo que llevaba, y se saludaron debidamente. Una nerviosa sonrisa adornó el rostro de la pelirroja, el subir y bajar de las manos no paraba hasta que ella alzó su ojos verdes y se cruzó con la mirada clara y perdida de Fleck. Al sentir el peso de esa mirada verde, Arthur soltó bruscamente su mano y comenzó a buscar sus cosas para irse. Grace notó lo desesperado en él y se extrañó.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó preocupada. Arthur afirmó rápidamente, y con sus cosas en mano, salió del lugar. Grace quedó atónita, dejó de lado su bolsa de hielo y fue tras de él—. ¡Arthur! —exclamó, él no se detuvo. La pelirroja aceleró sus pasos y logró alcanzar al desesperado de Fleck—. ¡Espera! ¿Todo está bien? —no respondió. Grace suspiró y con una mirada serena le analizó—. Arthur, ¿sabes? Me gustaría agradecerte por ayudarme esta tarde. ¿Existirá la posibilidad de que me aceptes una comida?

Arthur no le miró, tragó difícilmente mientras pegaba su cuerpo a la pared; los nervios le habían consumido y no pudo responder a la mujer. Grace percibió la incomodidad entre ambos, golpeteó con sus dedos su pecho y una idea llegó a su mente. Sacó su cartera, buscó un papel y con una pluma anotó un teléfono.

—Si te animas a comer conmigo, márcame —finalizó con una gran sonrisa mientras le entregaba la hojita. Arthur frunció su ceño y miró la insistencia en la pelirroja. Le arrebató el papel, se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo de ese lugar, sin despedirse de Grace.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	2. II

**II.**

Grace llegó a casa. El dolor en su mejilla izquierda se había intensificado durante el camino; en el hospital le brindaron medicamentos simples, y para desinflamar el golpe con colocarse hielo por quince minutos era más que suficiente. Lanzó su bolso a su sillón y encendió el televisor, el show de Murray Franklin había comenzado.

En lo que los aplausos armonizaban la sala de estar de Grace, ella fue en búsqueda de hielo para su rostro, encontrando únicamente comida congelada. Eso sería su bálsamo. La pelirroja llevó el paquete al rostro y un ardor fue inevitable, la mueca que forjó habría preocupado a más de uno.

Grace observaba el programa más no le prestaba atención, su mente divagaba en lo ocurrido en esta tarde. Todos sus sueños y esperanzas que había forjado, con quien consideraba el amor de su vida, se habían marchitado cuál flor entrando el invierno.

El odio que Grace sentía hacia ella era inmenso. Se preguntaba ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpida, tan ingenua? Richard siempre había sido un mujeriego, desde que le conoció. Era increíble que en algún momento pensara que iba a cambiar, que lo iba hacer por ella, sin embargo, la realidad le golpeó con gran fuerza al encontrarlo en su oficina con su secretaria.

La imagen de ellos teniendo sexo en aquel escritorio había quedado tatuada en su memoria, y al recordarla, las lágrimas volvían a fluir. Su llanto inundó su apartamento, dejó de lado la bolsa congelada, llevando sus manos a su rostro y sintiendo aquel dolor que el hielo había apaciguado.

El momento en que Richard le había golpeado también quedó impregnado en su memoria. Richard podría ser de todo, pero golpearla había sido un nuevo nivel. El miedo cubrió a Grace y una imagen posible de su futuro se formó en su cabeza, pensando en que si unía su vida con él, nunca sería feliz.

* * *

Grace llegó puntual a su trabajo en la oficina de correos de Ciudad Gótica. Preparó su área de trabajo cuando notó como uno de los carteros, el señor Kersh, llegaba a tomar asiento junto a su escritorio.

—Buen día Grace —saludó agotado. El señor Kersh era un hombre de casi sesenta y cinco años. Le había dedicado toda su vida al correo.

—Buenos días señor Kersh —respondió con gran alegría—. Hoy el día luce tranquilo, ¿no cree?

—¿Tranquilo? ¿En Ciudad Gótica? ¡Ja! —exclamó sarcástico—. Primero me muero a qué un día de paz brille en esta maldita ciudad.

Grace sonrió incómodamente y llevó su vista a los papeles que debía revisar. El señor Kersh estiraba sus piernas, se alistaba para un largo día de camino cuando algo llamó su atención en el rostro de la pelirroja. Frunció su ceño y clavó la mirada en la mejilla izquierda de Grace, apreciando lo hinchada que estaba.

—¿Y a ti que te pasó?

Preocupada la pelirroja le miró por el rabillo de su ojo y rápidamente dejó caer su largo cabello rojizo para cubrir su rostro.

—Un accidente —mintió.

—Niña, no me engañes. Conozco ese tipo de golpes. ¿Fue tu novio?

—No, no —soltó nerviosa y veloz—. La verdad, señor Kersh, me asaltaron en el metro, ayer en la tarde. No me deje y el ladrón me golpeó en el rostro.

Grace le dio una rápida mirada y se agachó para sacar el material de sus cajones. El señor Kersh mantuvo junto el entrecejo, no le creía nada, suspiró amargamente y se alzó de la silla, dispuesto a prepararse para su largo día. Golpeteó el escritorio de Grace y ella alzó su mirada, un tanto desorbitada, por la acción del señor.

—Espero y dejes a ese tipo. Eres una buena mujer, te mereces a alguien mejor.

Los ojos verdes de la pelirroja se cubrieron en una capa cristalina, agachó su rostro y llevó su mano a cada ojo para evitar llorar. El señor Kersh dejó el lugar y, al ser cubierta en soledad, Grace se preparó para empezar su trabajo, tecleando en su máquina de escribir los formularios que debía asignar para el día de hoy.

* * *

La hora de comida llegó y Grace se alistó para salir a comer. Una vez puso un pie fuera de la oficina de correos notó un vehículo, muy familiar, estacionado frente a su lugar de trabajo. Suspiró agotada y empezó a dar pasos hacia donde se encontraba su restaurante favorito. El coche comenzó a seguirla con ritmo lento y ella buscó acelerar la caminata, el auto quedó junto a la cera que caminaba, bajaron el vidrio del copiloto y una persona familiar se asomó.

—¡Grace, cariño! —exclamó Richard. Ella cerró sus ojos y los suspiros se hicieron más fuertes—. ¡Por favor, detente! —La pelirroja obedeció, más no le miró—. Sube al auto.

—Vete al diablo, Richard —respondió.

Al escuchar esa respuesta, frenó su coche y bajó de ahí. Grace le ignoró y continúo caminando. Richard se acercó a ella y la tomó de su brazo, como el día de ayer, provocando que los escalofríos recorrieran el cuerpo de ella. Le giró y ambos se miraron. Richard lucía furioso, en cambio, la pelirroja buscó verse lo más serena posible.

—Grace —habló, con una sonrisa peligrosa—, preciosa. Sabes que necesitamos hablar.

—No hay nada de qué hablar. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Tú no te vas. Subes al carro y nos vamos a hablar.

—¡Qué no! —exclamó mientras sacudía su brazo. Las personas miraron la escena que se estaba formando y la vergüenza se pintaba en el rostro de la pelirroja.

Richard, al notar el escándalo que formaban, soltó a Grace.

—Vamos a un mejor lugar, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡No! Ya no quiero saber nada de ti. A partir de hoy, tú y yo no somos nada y quiero que te alejes de mi vida.

—¿Acaso te estás oyendo? —cuestionó divertido—. ¿Quieres que me vaya de tu vida? ¡Por favor Grace! No puedes vivir sin mí, ¿o qué? Te sientes tan autosuficiente para vivir por tu cuenta, porque si es así, que equivocada estás corazón.

Ante esas palabras, Grace dedujo que para Richard ella no era nadie, solo una miserable y tonta en busca de afecto. La pelirroja miró a su mano izquierda y notó el elegante y brillante anillo de compromiso, lo sacó de su dedo anular y lo lanzó al pecho de Richard.

—No vuelvas acercarte a mí, y si lo haces, te mató. ¿Entendiste? —dijo furiosa.

Grace se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de Richard, quien no paró de reír y ella se fue controlando las lágrimas que pedían salir.

* * *

El día laboral para Arthur no fue de lo más gratificante. Obtuvo un mal trató por su jefe, quien le había importado poco que el día de ayer fuese atacado y robaran el cartel que manejaba en aquel local próximo a cerrar. Los moretones que adornaban su cuerpo eran una fuente inagotable de calor, el solo recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior quería desquitarse con el primer sujeto que se le cruzara en su camino. Quería llegar a casa y olvidarse de todo. Aunque fuese imposible.

Llegó a casa, escondió la bolsa con el revolver que Randall, su compañero de trabajo, le había dado para que se protegiera. Se acercó al buzón y le abrió sin sorprenderse que ahí no hubiese ninguna carta, le cerró y se anduvo al elevador para recorrer su camino a su apartamento. Durante su viaje por el ascensor iba su vecina; Sophie Dumond, una madre soltera y de carácter frívolo, a quien Arthur acosaba secretamente. Era una morena hermosa, tentadora, no parecía que fuese una madre; era una mujer perfecta. Era la mujer perfecta para él. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Arthur salió primero y luego Sophie con su hija, quien no le dio importancia a su presencia. Arthur arribó a su apartamento, entró y miró a su madre viendo el televisor.

—¡Happy! —Exclamó llena de júbilo—. ¡Me alegra que llegaras! ¿Revisaste el correo?

—Hola mamá —saludó, sin muchos ánimos—. Sí, mamá. No hay nada.

—¡Oh! —exclamó descorazonada—. No entiendo porque Thomas Wayne tarda tanto en contestar. ¿Estarán perdiendo mis cartas? —Arthur no contestó—. Llegas justo a tiempo para ver a Murray. Vamos, siéntate, esta vez yo sirvo la cena.

Él obedeció a su madre, se sentó en el sillón y miró con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, el show de Murray Franklin. Su ídolo, su modelo a seguir.

El espectáculo entretuvo a las masas, principalmente a Arthur. El reloj marcaba las once y era hora que su madre fuera a la cama; él se encargaría de lavar los platos. Una vez su madre concilió el sueño, Arthur no realizó la limpieza; fue directo a sentarse en el sillón y mirar el arma que Randall le había otorgado. El cañón del revolver le había fascinado, le atrajo desde el momento que le miró; era algo hipnótico. Una extraña sensación le invitó a bailar junto con el arma; se sentía liberado. Mientras sus pasos seguían una imaginaría melodía, Arthur haló del gatillo provocando un disparo a una de las paredes. El estruendo que el arma generó creo un pánico en él al igual que en su madre, quien despertó aterrada por el impacto.

—¡¿Happy, qué sucedió?! —clamó horrizada, desde su habitación.

Arthur mintió con el hecho de ver una película bélica. Asustado por el incidente, escondió la pistola y retomó la vista al televisor. Las piernas de Arthur comenzaron a temblar; las ansias le consumían y pensando en irse a dormir, llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón, descubriendo un pequeño papel. Curioso abrió el arrugado papel y asombrado miró un número telefónico. La pulcra y cursiva letra que se veía en esa vieja y arrugada hoja impresionó a Arthur. El nombre de Grace Davis era lo que aparecía junto a su teléfono. Recordó a la pelirroja del día de ayer, la había olvidado por completo, y llegó a su mente como si de un golpe se tratase.

_« Si te animas a comer conmigo, márcame »_ sonó la voz de la mujer en su mente.

Arthur apretaba con fuerza la hoja, pensó si marcar o no ese número. Y mientras la duda partía su cabeza, su cuerpo se había dirigido al teléfono. Al desviar la mirada del papel apreció el aparato. Tragó difícilmente, observó a todos lados, por si su madre aparecía y con muchos nervios marcó aquel número.

* * *

Grace lavaba sus platos, había cenando mientras miraba el show de Murray Franklin, como cada semana lo hacía. Tarareaba una canción cuando escuchó el timbre de su teléfono. Dejó caer los platos, el sonido le había tomado por sorpresa, secó su manos y fue a responder aquel extrañó llamado nocturno.

—¿Diga? —un silencio incomodo fue la respuesta. Grace sintió miedo por el vacío que surgía al otro lado de la línea y con voz temblorosa insistió—: ¿Con quién quiere hablar?

—¿Grace? —respondieron. Ella no reconocía la voz—. H-habla... habla A-Arthur, Arthur Fleck.

—¿Arthur Fleck? —Cuestionó en voz baja, hasta que a su mente llegó que era su salvador del día de ayer—. ¡Arthur Fleck! —exclamó mientras con las dos manos tomaba el auricular—. ¡Vaya, me alegra que llamaras!

Al otro lado de la línea Fleck plasmó una media sonrisa.

—Sí, ah, yo... —soltó a trabas—. Bueno, recordé tu invitación del día de ayer y...

—¿Te animas a comer conmigo? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Un nuevo silencio se formó. Grace trató de mantener su sonrisa en lo que esperaba la respuesta de Arthur, quien la seriedad le había abrigado de una manera espantosa, cuestionándose como había logrado realizar esta llamada.

—¿Arthur?

—¡Claro! —exclamó, un tanto atolondrado—. ¡Claro, me gustaría! Si tú puedes.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Te parece mañana? —Silencio—. Si tú puedes, claro está.

La respuesta tardó en llegar, en un leve susurro Arthur dijo sí y Grace, animada por ello le citó en su restaurante favorito, cerca de su trabajo, el día de mañana a la hora de la comida.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	3. III

**III.**

Arthur llevó el cigarro a su boca, no quería hablar, eso se notaba desde que había cruzado el umbral de esa puerta. Su psiquiatra, bajo la tutela de la seguridad social, observaba hastiada a su paciente; no quería atenderle.

—Arthur —llamó. Este no alzó su mirada, siguió fumando y dejó escapar el humo por sus fosas nasales. La doctora colocó sus brazos en el escritorio y le miró severamente—. Arthur, dime, ¿cómo te ha ido en estos días?

—Cómo deben de ser —soltó. Alzó su mirada y observó sin ánimos a su doctora.

—¿Y cómo deben de ser?

—Normales —llevó el cigarro a la boca y no despegó la vista de la doctora, quien mantenía su porte severo.

—¿Traes contigo tu diario?

Arthur quedó estático, miró fríamente a su doctora hasta que, con un suave movimiento sacó su diario, el cual era una vieja y arrugada libreta. Ella lo tomó y le abrió para revisar su contenido. Las palabras que yacían plasmadas en aquellas hojas, los dibujos, las imágenes fuertes y eróticas, eran la prueba de la tormenta caótica que habitaba en la cabeza de Fleck. La doctora siguió leyendo los más profundos anhelos de Arthur; no era ser un comediante, como lo había comentado en algún pasado, Arthur quería morir.

La doctora alzó su mirada y observó una tranquilidad y serenidad detonar en su rostro; su lenguaje corporal decía lo contrario. Sus piernas se alzaban rápidamente, sus manos temblaban, ligero pero apreciaba como el cigarro se movía. Ella suspiró, cerró la libreta y se la devolvió. Arthur tomó su pequeña parte de vida y una leve sonrisa cubrió su rostro.

—He pensado, que necesito aumentar la dosis de mi medicamento.

—Arthur, tomas siete medicamentos. Aumentar la dosis sería demasiado para ti y para lo que cubre el seguro.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Solo sugería.

—Sigue con los que tomas y sigue escribiendo en tu diario —finalizó con una amarga sonrisa.

* * *

El aire frío golpeaba en las mejillas de Fleck a la vez que el repulsivo aroma de la ciudad calaba en su nariz; Gótica era la peor ciudad para vivir. Su corrupción, el sin fin de basura y los ricos siendo más ricos y el pobre siendo más pobre. Qué burla era ver a Thomas Wayne; emblemático empresario, figura política y próximo representante del pueblo, plasmando su rostro en cada programa televisivo, en cada periódico y su voz resonar en la radio cada momento del día. Arthur no entendía porque su madre insistía que Thomas Wayne podría ayudarlos, que ese hombre podría sacarlos de la profunda miseria que vivían desde que él tenía uso de razón. Resopló amargamente mientras sacaba un nuevo cigarro. El humo se fue junto con la ventisca de aire y Arthur miró el reloj, pronto sería la hora de la comida y se encontraba lejos del lugar citado. Se dio la media vuelta y aceleró sus pasos para llegar temprano a su cita.

* * *

Grace aprovechó el momento de paz que abundaba en la oficina, tomó un pequeño espejo de su cajón y examinó su maquillaje y peinado, todo lucía bien. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa claro, resaltando su piel y el largo cabello rojizo que tenía. Su boba sonrisa llamó la atención de sus compañeras, guardó su espejo y retomó el acomodar sus papeles.

—Que linda luces, Grace —mencionó una de sus compañeras—. ¿Algo especial pasara hoy? —preguntó con una pícara sonrisa.

La pelirroja trató de ocultar la alegría que detonaba su rostro y procuró no mirar a sus compañeras.

—No. Nada pasara hoy.

—¡Claro Grace! —Exclamó otra compañera—. Parece que vas a una cita.

Ella dejó escapar un resoplido y miró al reloj que estaba en la pared. Ya faltaba poco para la hora de comida. Grace decidió ignorar a sus compañeras y esperar a que el tiempo llegara.

* * *

Cuando las manecillas se juntaron a la una, Grace se levantó y salió corriendo de la oficina; sus compañeras miraron asombradas como la pelirroja abandonó el lugar, sin desear un buen provecho.

Llegó al restaurante y no hubo ninguna señal de su acompañante. Grace no lo conocía sin su maquillaje de payaso y en el fondo, quería verlo sin la pintura. Ella sabía que él la reconocería pero nadie se le acercó. Grace pidió una mesa para dos y esperó paciente a que Arthur Fleck llegara.

Pidió la carta y de momento ordenó un café. Arthur arribó al sitio indicado, estaba agitado y a través del húmedo cristal distinguió una cabellera rojiza. Arthur condujo una de sus manos a su nuca, rascó su cabellera y sintió los nervios florecer. En su cabeza entraron demasiadas interrogantes, en primera, ¿por qué aquella mujer había decidido tal cosa? ¿Era la lastima la que actuaba por ella? Y un sin fin de ideas se maquinaron en su cabeza.

Se paró en seco, golpeó sus mejillas y respiró lo más profundo que pudo y armándose de valor entró al restaurante. La campanilla de la puerta sonó, unas cuantas personas le miraron por segundos, para él fueron eternos, y a paso lento se dirigió hacia aquella cabellera pelirroja. A unos cuantos centímetros de ella, Arthur sintió la necesidad de huir; no era necesario está comida. Nunca lo fue. Miró como la mujer llevó parte de su cabello detrás de su oreja y él tragó difícilmente. Por el rabillo del ojo, la pelirroja percibió una presencia, se giró y miró a un serio y peculiar hombre.

Ambos se miraron, no hubo ninguna reacción por parte de los dos, Grace le analizó hasta que su mente plasmó el maquillaje de payaso que había visto hacia dos días.

—¿Arthur? —preguntó.

Grace se alzó, una linda y nerviosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Ambos quedaron a menos de treinta centímetros y Grace había terminado de colocar el maquillaje en el rostro de él. Si era su salvador.

—¿Arthur? —insistió con inmensa alegría.

Él pasó saliva y sus mejillas buscaron alzarse para responder la interrogante de la pelirroja. Unas cuantas risas fueron su respuesta, Arthur llevó su brazo sobre la mitad de su rostro, tratando de evitar las carcajadas que querían salir, afirmó veloz con su cabeza contemplando la reacción de la mujer. Grace había disminuido su sonrisa pero se mantuvo firme, sin mostrar incomodidad ante la situación que demostraba Arthur.

Unas cuantas carcajadas se hicieron presentes, no fueron tan ruidosas como la mayoría de las veces. Arthur bajó su brazo y, notando por el rabillo de su ojo como ciertos clientes les observaban, respiró agitadamente y trató de controlar su risa.

—¿Gra-Grace Davis? —interrogó. La pelirroja afirmó sonriente.

—Si. Me alegra verte Arthur, ¿tienes hambre?

Los nervios que llevaba Arthur consigo rápidamente se esfumaron por una tremenda sorpresa. La pelirroja no le había cuestionado el porqué de su risa, menos lo había insultado, al contrario, le alegraba verle y le preguntaba si tenía hambre. Eran muestras de afecto y era algo extraño para él.

—S-si —respondió, casi asombrado.

—Tomemos asiento —ofreció. Arthur obedeció y tomó lugar frente a la mujer de cabellos rojizos—. No he ordenado nada, solo un café, no sé qué te guste pero puedes comer lo que quieras. Yo invito.

El asombro se hizo más evidente en el rostro de Arthur. Jamás, en toda su vida, nadie le había invitado una comida, solo su madre y cuando había dinero y hoy sentía como su mente divagaba ante lo que ocurría. Grace le pasó el menú, aún seguía sonriente, y este aceptó la carta.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —habló. Arthur fijo su clara mirada en ella, nadie le preguntaba sobre su día.

—Bien, algo aburrido.

—¿En serio tu día es aburrido? —preguntó divertida—. Pensé que era más divertido que el mío.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque siempre debes brindar alegría.

Arthur frunció su ceño, aquellas palabras tenían una extraña familiaridad con las que su madre siempre le decía, el de brindar alegría al mundo. Grace notó lo unido que estaba su entrecejo, en el fondo se extrañó y le vio preocupada.

—¿Dije algo malo?

Arthur parpadeó veloz y se cruzó con esos brillosos ojos verdes.

—No. Lo siento —respondió apenado al tomar la carta. La extrañeza de Grace salió a flote y al notarlo, Arthur mostró su mejor sonrisa—. Es verdad, debo brindar alegría, eso hace un payaso.

Ahora Grace parpadeó perpleja y luego sonrió.

—Qué lindo trabajo —soltó, tomando su taza de café—. Se debe sentir bien poner una sonrisa en el rostro de alguien.

Ella dio un trago a su café y observó a Arthur quien plasmaba una línea delgada en su rostro.

—Sí, siempre es satisfactorio ver la felicidad en alguien.

Las mejillas de Grace se habían ensanchado gracias a su sonrisa. Arthur le examinó y notó el golpe en la mejilla izquierda, la pelirroja lo había ocultado bien con el maquillaje, no obstante, si se le ponía atención este se notaba.

—¿Y cómo sigues?

—Mejor. ¿Y tú?

—También, duele menos —dijo llevando su mano a la mejilla.

La mesera interrumpió el momento para solicitar sus órdenes. Los dos pidieron su comida y entregaron las cartas. De nuevo solos, lo único que hicieron fue mirarse. Grace veía con gran admiración y cariño a Arthur, sus ojos demostraban todo ello y para él era una mirada nueva, confusa y extraña. Toda su vida, con toda la gente que se había cruzado alrededor de esta ciudad, las miradas que le daban eran de desprecio, odio, y muchas veces no eran miradas solo ignoraban su existencia.

—Me alegro —respondió. Grace volvió a beber de su café—. ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Soy secretaria en la oficina de correos de la ciudad.

—Que bien, suena interesante.

—Es aburrido. Estar encerrada en una oficina es muy aburrido, créeme.

Mientras esperaban su comida, Arthur y Grace conversaron de cosas simples, para conocerse mejor. Arthur era dos años mayor que Grace. Ella supo que él era el hombre de la casa y cuidaba a su madre, entendiéndolo bien ya que ella cuidó de su madre hasta que murió, tres años atrás. Arthur omitió muchos detalles de su vida, primordialmente sus trastornos psiquiátricos; empezaban agradarle Grace y no quería que tan rápido se alejara de él.

La comida llegó, comenzaron a comer y la plática continúo.

—Y dime, Arthur, ¿estás saliendo con alguien? —preguntó mientras sus mejillas de pintaban de rojo. Arthur parpadeó incierto mientras miraba a su comida; un filete con ensalada. Grace sintió como ardían sus mejillas y alzó su mirada para verle—. Perdóname —continuó—. Eso es tu vida privada y no tienes que decirme si no...

—No —le interrumpió y ella le vio—. Nada formal —recordando a su vecina; Sophie. Ella sonrió, aún apenada, y retomó la vista a su plato—. ¿Y tú pareja?

—Lo mandé al diablo —dijo con una triste sonrisa. Arthur alzó ambas cejas—. Era un infiel y miserable. Me alegra al fin darme cuenta de ello —Él ladeó su cabeza en forma de respuesta—. Y pensar que me iba a casar con él... Pero qué bueno que no.

Arthur mostró una media sonrisa y llevó una hoja de ensalada a su boca. Grace sintió como liberaba un leve peso de su hombros, no había hablado con nadie con respecto a Richard, y al hacerlo con él se había sentido más tranquila.

* * *

El resto de la comida fue tranquila y con conversaciones más relajadas y alegres. Arthur y Grace sonreían ante cada pregunta y respuesta que se daban, y él se sentía feliz. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, sentía una genuina felicidad.

Terminaron la comida, Arthur fue un buen caballero y acompañó a Grace a su trabajo. Durante el camino, este le contaba a la pelirroja sobre un sueño que tenía, el de ser comediante.

—Mi madre siempre me dice que mi misión en esta vida es brindarle felicidad a la personas —dijo mientras le miraba. Grace sonrió cálidamente.

—Que lindas palabras de tu mamá. Y tienen mucha razón —él le miró sorprendido—. ¿Y alguna vez te has presentado en público? —este negó veloz.

—Aun no estoy listo. Práctico, escribo mis chistes pero aún no es el momento.

—Entiendo. Espero, algún día, poder formar parte de tu público y escuchar tu show —reveló con honestidad. Arthur le miró asombrado, usualmente la gente se burlaría de él por tal idea, pero ella no. No lo hizo en ningún momento.

Grace detuvo sus pasos y miró hacía el edificio y Arthur contempló su rostro. Ella retomó su vista y al descubrirle sonrió.

—Aquí trabajo —mencionó divertida—. Si un día te urge mandar una carta, dime y yo la haré llegar lo más pronto posible —él ensanchó sus labios y ladeó su cabeza—. Arthur, fue maravilloso conocerte. Espero y podamos seguir conviviendo... ¡Si tú quieres! —exclamó nerviosa.

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Fleck. ¿Eran ciertas? ¿Sus deseos eran verdaderos?

—Claro. Me encantaría.

Grace, detonando un agradable sentir, se acercó y extendió su mano para despedirse. Arthur no tardó en responder y se despidieron cordialmente.

—Te veré luego —despidió Grace y entró en la oficina.

Arthur la miró hasta que despareció al cruzar el umbral. Le fue imposible borrar su sonrisa y, durante todo el camino, grabó el rostro dulce y angelical de aquella pelirroja que había rescatado hacía dos días en aquel sucio callejón.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	4. IV

**IV.**

Sophie Dumond era la vecina de Arthur Fleck. Sophie no le había prestado mucha atención a la existencia de Arthur, en cambio, él si le había prestado demasiada atención a la suya. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, Fleck se había sentido atraído por su vecina; la morena, de buenas curvas e increíble belleza, había hecho un clic en él. En sus momentos libres, Arthur se había dedicado a seguirla; sus pasos eran siempre los mismos: llevar a su pequeña hija a la escuela, dirigirse a su trabajo, en el banco de la ciudad, y esperar a que el día terminarse.

Desde hacía un tiempo, Sophie había presentido que alguien le vigilaba. En ocasiones creía que era su imaginación pero la corazonada era fuerte, tanto que no podía evitarla. Al entrar ella al banco, Arthur dejó escapar un suspiró, hizo caer la capa de su suerte y miró con cierta tristeza. Sophie era una mujer inalcanzable para él, era solo un sueño y deseo que anhelaba poseer.

Mientras caminaba por las indecentes calles de la ciudad, con la idea de un amor no correspondido, a su mente llegó, cual golpe al rostro, la imagen de la pelirroja. Hacía días que había comido con ella y su mente parecía que quería esfumar ese alegre momento de su vida. Una torpe sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al plasmar la imagen de la mujer en su mente.

_« Grace. Grace Davis »_ resonó en su interior.

Aquella pelirroja fue algo especial. Arthur no había podido comunicarse y él no tuvo la decencia de pasarle su teléfono. Torpe por tal acción, llevó una de sus manos sobre su frente y se maldijo por ello. Dejó caer la mano y buscó en el bolso de su pantalón su cajetilla de cigarros. Sacó uno y lo llevó a su boca, al encenderlo sintió el sabor penetrar en su lengua y soltó el humo con delicadeza, haciendo que su cabeza girar en torno a la idea de dos mujeres, una que no sabía de él y la otra que comenzaba a conocer sobre él.

* * *

Grace arribó a su hogar, se quitó sus tacones y anduvo descalza por toda la sala, fue a encender el televisor y esperó a que la hora del show de Murray Franklin diera inicio. Tomó asiento en su sillón y, algo desanimada, suspiró mientras se abrazaba a un cojín. Hacía días que había comido con Arthur Fleck y, desde entonces, no había recibido alguna llamada de él. Miró a su teléfono, en su contestador no había ningún mensaje. Grace volvió a suspirar, esta vez con tristeza, Arthur le había agradado y para su propia sorpresa, su agrado era demasiado. Llevó el cojín a su cara y se maldijo por no haberle pedido su número de teléfono; tal vez Arthur tenía mucho trabajo y no había podido hacerle una llamada. Eso debía ser. Grace retiró la almohada de su rostro y se recostó en el sillón, preparada para ver a Murray Franklin.

* * *

Terminada la hora de Franklin, Arthur llevó a su madre a la cama para que se dispusiera dormir. Cumplida su tarea, Arthur cerró la puerta y recogió los platos para lavarlos. Al terminar de limpiar la sala, Arthur se sentó en el sillón, encendió un cigarro y alzó la mirada hacía su viejo techo. Jugando con el humo, Arthur recordó a la pelirroja, quería hablarle, sintió la necesidad de hablarle. Se alzó del sillón y fue directo a su teléfono a marcar aquel número que aún conservaba en ese papel todo arrugado y bien guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Al otro lado, Grace escuchó su teléfono, dio un brinco de su sillón y lo tomó con gran velocidad.

—¿Diga? —preguntó, con cierto aire esperanzador.

—¿Grace?

—¡Arthur! —exclamó alegremente.

—Lamento llamar tan noche, yo...

—No, no es ningún problema. Al contrario, me alegra que llamaras —Fleck figuró una leve sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, bien. Ya sabes, trabajando. ¿Y tú?

—Qué bueno que todo vaya bien, y estoy igual que tú. Trabajando.

Ambos sonrieron torpemente y, dispuesto a seguir la conversación, Arthur escuchó un llamado a su puerta. Sorprendido por ello, le pidió a Grace que le esperara y él, curioso por tan nocturno llamado, fijó su ojo en la mirilla de la puerta, descubriendo a su vecina Sophie. Abrió la puerta y la despampánate morena se recargó en el marco de la puerta. Arthur quedó paralizado. Jamás, en la vida, su vecina había llegado a tocar la puerta.

—Arthur, ¿verdad? —cuestionó con una sonrisa peligrosa.

—Si —respondió, casi fuera de sí.

—¿Tú estuviste siguiéndome, no? —soltó, directa al punto.

—Si —confesó, sin medir las consecuencias de su revelación.

Un momento de tensión se formó en el aire y comenzó ahogar a Arthur, Sophie sonrió divertidamente.

—Pensé que te robarías los muebles.

Nervioso Arthur dejó escapar una leve risa

—Tal vez lo haga mañana.

Sophie se dio la media vuelta y retomó a su apartamento. Arthur quedó atolondrado por lo que acababa de pasar, Sophie; su vecina, le había hablado. Sabía su nombre, sabía quién era él. Y la adrenalina creció en él. Cerró la puerta, creyendo que todo era un sueño y recordó la llamada que tenía en espera. Corrió hacía donde estaba el teléfono y lo tomó:

—¿Grace?

—Aquí sigo, Arthur —respondió alegre. Y dentro de él sintió un pequeño piquete.

—La-lamento la tardanza.

—No te preocupes, está bien. ¿Tienes que terminar la llamada?

—Me temo que sí.

—Entiendo.

—Prometo llamarte, pronto.

—Sí, me parece perfecto... —paró. Grace cogió valentía junto al aire y se dispuso a soltar una gran pregunta—: Arthur, ¿te molestaría si te pido tu número de teléfono?

Él parpadeó perplejo. El silencio se volvió incómodo para la pelirroja, temiendo lo peor.

—No, no me molesta —respondió, momentos después de analizar la pregunta.

—Gracias Arthur —exhaló al pelirroja con gran tranquilidad.

Arthur le cedió su número a Grace, ella le anotó en su agenda y ambos se despidieron, esperanzados a volver a reunirse pronto.

* * *

El revólver que Randall le había otorgado a Arthur se había convertido en una especie de amiga inseparable para él. Decidió seguir las palabras de su compañero y llevarla consigo para defensa propia, después de su incidente con los vándalos juveniles. Un arma era un buen susto para cualquiera que quisiera amenazarle. Arthur cumplía con su trabajo, hoy era un payaso en el hospital infantil. Bailaba y cantaba con los pequeñines, animosos de tener un payaso a su lado. Arthur disfrutaba del momento, era igual de feliz que aquellos niños cuando, en un movimiento en falso, su arma cayó al suelo. Las enfermeras que acompañaban a los infantes, miraron con horror aquel revólver en el suelo. Arthur acompañó el horror de las enfermeras, se agachó a recoger el arma y le pidió a los niños que guardaran silencio mientras que algunos se reían por la escena que acababan de presenciar.

Arthur se encontraba en una cabina telefónica, su jefe le gritaba, furioso era poco. Arthur rogaba su empleo, le repetía cuanto lo amaba pero su jefe hacía de oídos sordos. Los regaños aumentaban hasta que una revelación perturbó a Arthur. Randall; su compañero, le había dicho que él le compró aquella arma. Ante esas palabras, Fleck quedó paralizado por esa revelación. Un _"estas despedido"_ y el colgar del teléfono lo hizo volver en sí. Arthur estrelló su cabeza contra el cristal. Maldijo a Randall, lo maldijo desde lo más profundo de su ser.

* * *

Los pasos flojos de Arthur delataban su melancolía. Solo quería llegar a casa. Solo quería estar solo. Subió al metro, estaba vacío, medito un rato hasta que una joven mujer entró. Le ignoró, no era novedad, y el metro siguió su recorrido hasta una nueva estación en la cual tres sujetos, con vestimenta y porte de calidad, entraron. Miraron a la joven mujer y comenzaron a molestarla. La mujer buscó ignorarlos pero le era imposible; fijó su mirada en él, esperanzada que fuera su salvador. Arthur recordó a Grace, le había ayudado, por supuesto, pero aquí había una enorme diferencia. Eran tres sujetos contra uno y aquella vez Grace también había intervenido.

La risa surgió de él, aquella incontrolable y ruidosa risa llamó la atención de los tres sujetos. La mujer aprovechó la distracción para cambiar de carril; Arthur la miró irse pero su risa no paro. Los tres hombres se miraron entre sí, aquellas miradas resultaron ser divertidas, habían ideado un plan. Uno de ellos comenzó a cantar y los tres se acercaron a Arthur, quien no paraba de reír. Una vez dentro del entorno de Arthur, comenzaron acosarlo; este buscó su tarjeta para justificar su risa pero no les importó. Comenzaron a golpear a Arthur de manera salvaje, y, sintiendo una rabia surgir en él, sacó el revólver y le disparó a uno de ellos, matándolo inmediatamente. Los otros dos quedaron horrorizados al ver a su compañero muerto. Arthur, con un odio irascible en su interior, apunto a otro de los hombres, matándolo al momento. El metro se detuvo y el último vivo intentó huir y logró herirlo en su pierna. Las puertas se abrieron y Arthur fue detrás de él.

Ya había matado a dos hombre, si este quedaba con vida, sería un gran problema para Arthur. Le siguió y accionó la palanca, tumbándolo en medio de los escalones del metro. Aun revolcándose el hombre de dolor, Arthur haló repetidas veces el gatillo, hasta dejar vacía el arma.

Un ensordecedor pitido cubrió las orejas de Arthur, la ira que llevaba se fue consumiendo para transformarse en una increíble adrenalina al ver el cadáver del sujeto. Arthur no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo de la estación.

Nunca miró atrás. La noche fue su único testigo. Arthur sentía su corazón palpitar increíblemente, golpeándole en su pecho y recordándole que acaba de matar a tres infelices. Al encontrarse un baño público, Arthur entró en él y se encerró. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, su boca se sentía seca y el sabor a hierro, de su propia sangre, le habían secado más. Arthur se giró, dejó caer sus cosas y se miró en el espejo. Los golpes que llevaba consigo eran temporales, la sangre que recorría su nariz y boca era de un rojo hermoso. Aquella ira y aquella adrenalina habían forjado algo extraño en él. Una sensación de libertad fue lo último que le cubrió y, en un baile liberador, Arthur supo que lo que había hecho le había extasiado. Una parte, que nunca imagino tener, surgió. Un nuevo ser había nacido aquella noche.

* * *

El camino a casa fue guiado por la luna. Una vez colocó un pie en el corredor de su piso, llamó a una puerta y Sophie le abrió. Arthur llevó sus manos al rostro de la morena y la besó como todo un gran amante. Sophie no comprendía lo que pasaba, sin embargo, se dejó llevar por el momento y aceptó a Arthur en sus brazos.

El sexo fue parte de su revolución interna. Arthur salió de la casa de su vecina, quien con una sonrisa de satisfacción se despidió y cerró la puerta. Aquella noche, Arthur había completado su más profundo deseo. Sophie había sido su más profundo deseo carnal, el sentir el cuerpo de su vecina junto al de él había aumentado su adrenalina, culminando en un clímax que Arthur jamás imaginó sentir.

Al cerrar la puerta de su hogar, llevó su mano sobre su rostro, removiendo más el maquillaje que le adornaba. Al dar sus primeros pasos Arthur verificó que su madre estuviera dormida. Penny Fleck descansaba en su habitación, ajena a lo que su hijo había hecho esta noche. Arthur entró al baño, se desnudó y abrió la regadera; una vez el agua fría cayó sobre su cuerpo, y el maquillaje se resbalaba de su rostro, Arthur plasmó la más gratificante sonrisa que hubiera hecho en treinta y cinco años de su vida.

* * *

Un par de días pasaron, Arthur no supo más de su vecina, eso le preocupaba. Aquella fabulosa noche no había sido discutida entre ambos y él necesitaba hablar. En el fondo le encantaría repetir aquella noche y, dispuesto a hablar con Sophie, la fue a buscar a su trabajo. Espero paciente a que saliera y, una vez la morena piso la cera, Arthur le observó con felicidad, una que poco a poco se fue opacando al ver aquella mujer, que le dio la primera mejor noche de su vida, junto a un hombre de porte elegante, tomados de la mano.

Esa escena dejó petrificado a Arthur. Sophie, la mujer más hermosa que sus labios hubiesen besado, estaba feliz con otro hombre. Su sangre hirvió, la cólera se apodero de él y a pasos acelerados, Arthur se acercó a ambos deshaciendo su agarre. Arthur tomó la mano de Sophie y alzándola en su rostro le gritó que era una ramera. La mujer quedó aterrorizada por tal acto y su acompañante, furioso por tal acción, golpeó el rostro de Arthur tumbándolo al suelo. El horror en el rostro de Sophie era indescriptible, su pareja insultó a Fleck y le advirtió que si se acercaba a ella, le iría mal. Tomó a la morena del hombro y ambos comenzaron a caminar para alejarse de las miradas públicas. Sophie dio una última mirada a Arthur, revelando en esos ojos que lo que había pasado aquella noche había sido uno de sus mayores errores.

Arthur colocó el dorso de su mano sobre su nariz, limpiando la sangre que escurría. Nadie se molestó en levantarle y guió su camino rumbo a la oficina de correos.

* * *

Grace había quedado sola en la oficina, sus ánimos para salir a comer se habían desvanecido. Tocaba ligeramente las teclas de su máquina de escribir cuando el señor Kersh apareció.

—¿Qué te ocurre, muchacha? —Grace alzó sus cejas y miró al viejo cartero, negando ante su pregunta—. ¿Por qué no saliste a comer con tus compañeras?

—No tengo hambre —confesó desanimada.

—Luces decepcionada. ¿Todo bien?

—Si...

Grace regresó sus dedos al teclado y, mientras jugaba con ellos, un guardia de seguridad entró a las oficinas.

—¿Grace?

—¿Si? —respondió asustada.

—Te buscan.

—¿A mí?

—Si. Es un tipo, se llama Arthur Fleck y...

Ante la pronunciación del nombre, la pelirroja se alzó de su silla y fue corriendo, para sorpresa de los presentes, hacía la entrada. Grace llegó a la recepción, no había señales de Arthur, caminó a la salida y al abrir la puerta, le vio con su mano sobre la nariz, decorada en sangre.

—¡Arthur! —clamó aterrorizada. Corrió a él y con cierto temor, llevó sus manos sobre sus hombros—. ¡Por Dios, Arthur, ¿estás bien?!

Él no respondió, se limitó a observar a Grace y admiró la preocupación que detonaba. Era genuina, una que no había visto en otro ser humano que no hubiese sido su madre. Las preguntas de Grace entraban y salían por su cabeza, Arthur dejó caer su mano y abrazó a la pelirroja. Recargó su cabeza en su hombro y junto su cuerpo con él de ella. Grace quedó estática ante la respuesta de Arthur y, momentos después, llevó sus brazos alrededor de su espalda. Al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Grace, una sensación de paz brotó y Arthur experimentó esa armoniosa sensación.

Arthur descubrió que lo que él sintió por Sophie había sido un simple capricho adornado en lujuria, que al hacerse realidad, sus consecuencias fueron terribles. Y con Grace, ella se había convertido en un ángel que siempre había necesitado, alguien que purificara este horrible mundo en el que le había tocado vivir.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Como leyeron, esta trama con Sophie Dumond esta basado del guión que se filtró a principio de año, donde el personaje no era una ilusión de Arthur, ella jugaba con él provocando una ira en el personaje. __La trama que quedó al final de la película es maravillosa, no cabe duda de ello, pero, por conveniencia de esta trama, utilice la del guión filtrado para ya no usar el personaje; simplemente cerrar su ciclo aquí._

**_N/A 2:_**

_Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	5. V

**V.**

Arthur detuvo su vista en el puesto de periódicos fuera de la oficina de correos. Leía las primeras planas dónde la imagen de un payaso, con rostro endemoniado, figuraba. Los asesinatos que había perpetrado se convirtieron en la noticia de cada medio informativo. En cada momento del día, dónde él tuviera una oportunidad, se enaltecía escuchando lo que los medios decían de tal fatídico evento, y lo mejor, era saber que una gran mayoría de gente, rondando su nivel socioeconómico, había apoyado las acciones del payaso asesino. Lo estaban apoyando. Por primera vez, en su vida, Arthur sentía el apoyo de la gente.

—¡Arthur! —escuchó a sus espaldas y se giró. Aquella pelirroja esbozó una hermosa sonrisa, la cual le cautivo y dibujó una delgada línea en su rostro. Grace se acercó a él y colocó una de sus manos en su brazo—. ¡Hola Arthur! ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, de hecho, muy bien —respondió, alargando aquella línea que formaron sus labios, al conocer la situación que estaba pasando—. ¿Y tú?

—Bien también. Hoy te veo muy feliz.

—¡Oh! No es nada —dijo mientras ladeaba su cabeza con gracia. Grace sonrió divertidamente y desvió su mirada hacia los periódicos. Arthur notó como la expresión de ese delicado rostro se desvanecía para convertirse en preocupación—. ¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó.

—¿Supiste de los asesinatos en el metro? —inquirió mientras llevaba su cabellera rojiza detrás de sus orejas. Arthur afirmó y se colocó a su lado; ambos contemplaron las imágenes ilustrativas de aquel payaso—. Cada día esta ciudad está peor —soltó. Él le miró mientras fruncía su ceño.

—Siempre ha sido un lugar horrible —continuó, detonando cierto odio—. La basura, la gente, principalmente la gente.

Grace volteó a mirarle mientras llevaba sus manos a su bolso.

—No todos son horribles, Arthur. Es verdad que las condiciones de la ciudad no son las mejores, desde hace tiempo, pero no toda la gente es mala.

—Sí, lo son —afirmó con un increíble tono rígido.

—No —continuó, bajó su mano y tomó la de él, sorprendiéndolo ante su acto—. Tú eres una buena persona.

Arthur miró como la suave y cálida mano de Grace se aferraba a la suya. Alzó su mirada y se cruzó con aquellos ojos verdes, tan llenos de brillo, observarle cándidamente. Fleck no pudo responder, se limitó a observar.

—¿Me acompañas al súper mercado? —Preguntó con una sonrisa—. Necesito comprar algunas cosas para la cena —él respondió con un rápido movimiento de cabeza y, al ver cómo la pelirroja alzaba sus mejillas, dejaron de lado aquellos periódicos y se dispusieron hacer las compras.

* * *

En el súper mercado, Arthur llevaba andando el carrito de compras mientras Grace escogía lo que necesitaba para la cena. Desde el incidente que Arthur sufrió con su vecina, y recibió el consuelo en los brazos de Grace, se había dispuesto a acompañarla a su parada de autobús, cada que era su hora de salida. Grace había adorado su caballerosidad; caminaban y platicaban de muchas cosas, aunque la pelirroja hablaba más que él hasta que ella optó por invitarlo a cenar a su casa, en un agradecimiento por su gesto y atención.

—¿Te gusta la pasta, Arthur? —preguntó, mientras volteaba a mirarle. Él quedó quieto por unos momentos, luego respondió con un leve asentimiento—. Bien —dijo con una sonrisa—. Debo confesar que no soy muy buena en la cocina, pero las pastas me quedan deliciosas. Ojalá y te guste.

Arthur sonrió y Grace llevó todo al carrito.

Concluyendo sus compras, Arthur ayudó con las bolsas pesadas y ambos se fueron hacia la parada de autobuses. Durante el camino, Grace platicaba de su día en la oficina y él le escuchaba con gran atención, muchas de sus respuestas eran sonreír y asentir ante las situaciones que la pelirroja le contaba. Grace avistó la parada y ambos se dispusieron a bajar. Al caminar por la banqueta, la noche cubría la ciudad al igual que el sinfín de gigantescas bolsas de basura. Arthur examinó el vecindario, era similar al suyo; paredes llenas de grafiti, edificios viejos casi derrumbándose, y zonas públicas olvidadas por los ayuntamientos. Era increíble como la ciudad era igual de horrible por donde fuera.

Mientras la pelirroja no paraba de parlotear, Arthur desvió un poco su atención a la calle. Al otro lado de la cera había una banda de jóvenes, probablemente pandilleros, luciendo máscaras de payasos. Arthur quedó maravillado al ver cómo todos esos chicos corrían por la calle, gritando un montón de cosas, de las cuales pudo distinguir un: "Muerte a los ricos." Arthur no pudo ocultar la satisfacción en su rostro. Siguió observando y, junto a ellos, pasó un taxi y los pasajeros se voltearon para ver a Arthur. Este les miró y las máscaras blanquecinas, con nariz roja, pelaje verde y una enorme sonrisa le saludaron cuál héroe revolucionario. Arthur sonrió. Un movimiento empezaba a ver la luz.

—¿Arthur? —escuchó. Este giró y miró a Grace, subiendo unos pequeños escalones—. Aquí vivo. Pasa.

Él se acercó a la pelirroja, quien abrió la puerta y se adentraron al edificio. Arthur contempló como ella cerraba el acceso con dureza, Grace se giró y nerviosa le dijo:

—Por los robos. Ha habido muchos ataques por aquí y... Bueno, ya te imaginarás.

—Si.

Grace empezó andar y Arthur fue detrás de ella. Tomaron el ascensor y anduvieron hasta el cuarto piso. Llegaron al apartamento en que ella vivía, Arthur sostuvo las bolsas que llevaba Grace en mano para que pudiera abrir su puerta. Grace entró y le ofreció el pase a Arthur, quien al ver el sitio, no despistó su curiosidad. El departamento de Grace lucía un poco más grande que en dónde él vivía; su decoración era muy femenina, con un toque de los cincuentas, y se apreciaba que limpiaba a diario.

—Si gustas dejar las bolsas en la mesa —dijo, volviéndolo en si—. Y puedes tomar asiento, estás en tu casa —Grace dejo las llaves en su mesita y lanzó su bolso a uno de sus sillones. Arthur colocó todo en el comedor y no paró de mirar todo el lugar—. ¿Demasiado rosado? —preguntó divertidamente. Él se giró y negó—. Mi madre amaba el rosa —continuó—, no he tenido el valor de cambiar el decorado.

—Es bonito —reveló, mientras llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaleco.

—¿A tu mamá le gusta el rosa? —preguntó mientras se dirigía al comedor.

—No mucho, ella es de colores más opacos.

—Interesante —mencionó mientras sacaba las cosas—. ¿Sabes? Sería lindo conocer a tu mamá —Arthur se giró y le miró con grandes ojos—. Me gustaría conocerla.

—Tendría que hablar con ella.

—Entiendo —Arthur sacó un cigarro de sus bolsillos, lo extendió y Grace lo notó, comprendiendo a qué se refería—. Claro, adelante. No hay problema.

—Gracias —dijo mientras lo llevaba a la boca.

—Si quieres encender el televisor, en lo que preparo la cena.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

Grace tomó las cosas y se dirigió a la cocina, en ello, Arthur siguió mirando el lugar. Empezó a caminar y se aproximó hacia la sala, tomó el control y encendió el televisor. No había nada interesante, aún no era hora de Murray Franklin. Cambió los canales hasta que llegó a las noticias y en aquella pantalla, el rostro de Thomas Wayne se hizo presente. Curioso por su aparición, Arthur subió el volumen y descubrió que hablaba de los tres hombres que había asesinado.

—_Mis más sentidos pésame a la familia de estos tres buenos hombres_ —confesó Thomas—._ No los conocía personalmente, pero puedo asegurar que eran buenos, honestos y trabajadores hombres._

Arthur sonrió cínicamente ante esas palabras. Grace, quien se colocaba el mandil, se acercó a la sala a escuchar el resto de la noticia:

—_Señor Wayne _—continuó el reportero—, _como próximo candidato, a llevar ciudad Gótica en sus manos, ¿qué es lo que piensa hacer con estas inseguridades? ¿Cuál será sus actos ante lo sucedido con sus tres empleados?_

—_Los actos de inseguridad serán tachados con cárcel e incluso penas de muerte; mi principal misión es hacer brillar a Gótica como una de las mejores ciudades del país. Gótica será el mejor sitio de todo el mundo._ _No toleraremos el caos en nuestra bella ciudad. _

—Todos dicen lo mismo, ¿no crees? —preguntó Grace mientras volteaba a verle. Arthur colocó el cigarro en su boca y le miró con ese aire cínico.

—Siempre. Thomas Wayne no es una excepción.

—A veces me gustaría pensar que si lo es —dejó escapar un suspiro—. Tantos años de violencia, corrupción; es difícil creerle alguien que promete limpiar una ciudad en poco tiempo, ¿no?

Arthur alzó sus cejas y miró seriamente a Grace.

—Nunca nadie podrá.

La pelirroja resopló.

—Ojala y Thomas Wayne sea el indicado —dijo mientras le daba unas palmadas al hombro. Se dio la media vuelta y se fue a la cocina. Arthur le siguió con su mirada, apreciando el vaivén de sus caderas, y una vez desapareció en la cocina, tomó el control remoto y silencio el canal.

Arthur ignoró la televisión y retomó su curiosidad al hogar de la pelirroja. Empezó su andar y el color rosado de las paredes caló en sus ojos, tratando de ignorar el tono siguió mirando y algo llamó su atención. Detuvo su caminar y se acercó a una pequeña repisa con varias fotografías. Observó a todos los cuadros que adornaban la repisa, en las fotos se apreciaba una familia; la familia de Grace. Las fotografías a blanco y negro relucían con familia feliz. Estaba el padre, la madre, un niño y una niña; quien era ella. Parecían estar de vacaciones en la playa. Se mantuvo mirando, muchas fotos eran de Grace siendo niña, junto a un pequeño varón. Observó hasta que detuvo la vista en la foto de un joven con vestimenta de la armada, portando su fusil con honor y detonando su hombría y gracia de formar parte del ejército. Arthur frunció su ceño ante lo fornido y elegante que ese muchacho se veía.

—Es mi hermano —escuchó a su lado. Se estremeció y quitó el cigarro de su boca, observando a la pelirroja, quien sonreía con nostalgia—, Peter; luchó en la guerra de Vietnam. Falleció nueve meses después de unirse al ejército. Esa fue su última fotografía; tenía veintidós años cuando paso eso —Arthur tragó difícilmente, no supo que responder—. Peter era el orgullo de mi papá. Cuando entró al ejército, la felicidad no cabía en el pecho de mi padre, hasta que llegó la noticia de su muerte. Después de ello mi padre cambió radicalmente y murió un año después que Peter. Papá se dejó caer mucho ante de ello y decidió fallecer, dejándonos a mi mamá y a mí. Desde entonces yo me encargue de mamá, trabajando como secretaria en muchos lados, hasta que llegue a la oficina de correos y ahí tengo cuatro años.

Un incómodo silencio les abrigó. Arthur tragó duramente, pensando que palabras poder decir, pero ninguna buena llegaba a su cabeza. Grace sonreía con melancolía, llevó su mano al brazo de su invitado y le miró profundamente.

—¿Te gustan los macarrones con queso y las costillas de cerdo?

—Por supuesto.

—¡Qué bien! —Exclamó con su típico humor—. Pronto estará la cena.

Se dio la media vuelta y se retomó a la cocina.

* * *

Ambos dispusieron de la cena, en el fondo escuchaban a Murray Franklin, riendo y disfrutando del show. Grace y Arthur compartían la misma pasión por ver ese programa, sumando un interés que él solo compartía con su madre; al descubrir que Grace también le encantaba había sido algo maravilloso para él.

—¿Sabes? —soltó Grace, Arthur volteó a verle—. ¿Has escuchado hablar de un bar llamado Pogo's?

—Sí, he oído mucho de él. Ahí han salido muchos de los mejores comediantes.

—Así es —dijo mientras tomaba un pedazo de pan—. ¿No has considerado ir ahí?

—¿A Pogo's? —preguntó sorprendido. Grace afirmó rápidamente—. N-no... digo, no podría.

—Sería bueno, Arthur. Muchos comediantes pasan por Pogo's y sus vídeos son mostrados en el show de Murray. Si tienes suerte, tu presentación puede ayudarte a llegar a un show como el de él y despegar tu carrera.

La sonrisa de Arthur llegó de oreja a oreja, el apoyo que Grace le brindaba le había dado una motivación increíble. Y era extraño sentirse así pero a la vez le hacía un bien.

—Tendría que mejorar algunos monólogos.

—Si necesitas hacerlo, hazlo. Y cuando estés listo, puedes ir a inscribirte en Pogo's. Sabes que te apoyo plenamente, Arthur.

Fleck sintió su pecho regocijarse de un fabuloso jubilo. El tener el apoyo de Grace le motivó bastante para realizar tal acción, y la idea de ir a Pogo's fue más intensa que en ocasiones pasadas.

Arthur observó la hora, debía volver a casa. Grace preparó un plato de comida para la madre de Fleck; Penny.

—Espero y le guste a tu mamá.

—No tienes por qué molestarte.

—No es molestia. Sirve que no preparan comida para mañana. ¿Y si te gustó al cena? —preguntó con una curiosidad, casi infantil.

—Claro. Estuvo deliciosa. Hacía mucho que no comía así.

—Me alegra escuchar ello —respondió con armonía—. Gracias por acompañarme, Arthur. Y cuando quieras venir, ya sabes donde vivo.

—Gracias... por todo —dijo, desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Grace sonrió ampliamente, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en su mejilla. Arthur sintió la calidez de esos labios sobre su piel y provocó una sensación electrizante por todo su cuerpo. Un impulsó había surgido para mover un poco la cabeza y colocar sus labios sobre los de ella, pero se detuvo, aceptó ese beso en su mejilla y ella, detonando un aire seductor, le sonrió.

—¿Te veré mañana?

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió, mientras se daba la media vuelta para caminar al elevador.

Grace se recargó en el marco de la puerta y sin ocultar cierta picardía en su rostro, siguió a Arthur con la mirada, hasta que se fue en el elevador. Entró a su departamento y se dispuso limpiar la cocina y Arthur se anonadaba en un regocijo que nunca había experimentado en toda su vida, gracias al cariño que Grace demostraba y la admiración de un pueblo por sus actos. Y le gustaba sentirse así.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	6. VI

**VI.**

—Grace, ¿no se te hace raro el tipo con el que estas saliendo? —cuestionó una de sus compañeras de oficina. La pelirroja, quien comía un pedazo de pan dulce, volteó a verla con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Perdón?

—Lo que me oíste. El sujeto con el que sales, ¿no se te hace raro?

—¿Arthur? ¿Raro? —cuestionó algo molesta—. ¡Para nada! Es algo reservado, sí, pero no es raro.

Sus compañeras le miraron con peculiaridad y ella continuó con su almuerzo.

—Uno de los guardias nos dijo que tiene una risa, un tanto peculiar y sonora. ¿Sabes por qué se ríe así?

—No —respondió en tono severo.

—¿No? —Inquirió otra compañera—. Estas saliendo con él, ¿y no sabes la razón de la risa?

—Él me lo dirá cuando sienta la suficiente confianza. Y cuando lo haga, no se los diré —Grace se dio la media vuelta y retomó el tecleo a su máquina de escribir.

Las compañeras se observaron con cierta burla y retomaron su trabajo, escuchando como la pelirroja tecleaba fuertemente.

* * *

La hora de salida llegó. Grace salió del edificio y buscó a Arthur por todos lados hasta que lo encontró en el puesto de periódicos, mirando las primeras planas.

—Hola —saludó dulcemente. Él volteó a verle y respondió igual—. ¿Qué pasó hoy en ciudad Gótica?

—Una marcha de payasos —respondió sin evitar una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Marcha de payasos? ¿Por qué?

—Protestan a los ricos por ignorar al pobre. Por ignorarnos a todos.

Grace se sostuvo del brazo de Arthur en lo que contemplaba la primera plana. La fotografía mostraba a la gente con máscaras y maquillaje de payaso; alzando letreros con ideas e ilusiones amenazantes. Arthur sintió como su acompañante apretaba su brazo, detonaba un cierto temor.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Es toda esta situación. Cada minuto que pasa la violencia crece; parece no tener fin. Desde el incidente del metro todo se fue de picada.

—Y puede que vaya peor —confesó. Grace le observó y se apegó más él.

—Esperemos y no. No podríamos con tanto.

—Tal vez sí.

—Arthur —llamó—, ¿estás a favor de estas marchas?

—Soy apolítico, Grace. Pero no se puede evitar lo inevitable —Ella cabeceó suavemente y recargó su mentón en el brazo de él—. Está empezando a oscurecer.

—¡Es verdad! ¿Podemos llegar a comprar un pequeño pastel? —Arthur se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué sabor le gusta a tu mamá?

—Chocolate.

—Bien, entonces un pastel de chocolate será.

Ambos mostraron sus mejores sonrisas y anduvieron hacía la pastelería. Grace compró el mejor pastel de chocolate que encontró y los dos se dirigieron hacía el hogar de Arthur.

Caminaban por la calle cuando Grace prestó atención a unas enormes y largas escaleras; les observó con asombro, ya que nunca había visto unas así, o al menos no había de este estilo en el lado de la ciudad donde ella vivía. Arthur notó lo asombrada que ella se veía al contemplar aquellas escaleras que formaban parte de su rutina diaria.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó. Ella bajó su mirada y le vio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Todos los días subes por aquí? —él cabeceó—. ¿Es cansado?

—Con el tiempo te acostumbras.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar mientras la luz del sol se extinguía para dale la bienvenida a la luna. Subieron las grandes escaleras, unos pasos más y llegaron al edificio donde Arthur vivía. Entraron y, antes de ir al elevador, Arthur fue al buzón en búsqueda del pedido de su madre. Estaba vacío.

—¿Tienen problemas con el correo? —curioseó.

—No es nada de gravedad —dijo mientras cerraba el buzón.

Arthur se alejó de ahí y condujo a Grace al elevador. Esperaron pacientes llegar al piso y una vez las puertas se abrieron, Grace sintió su corazón querer salir del pecho. Estaba nerviosa, conocería a la madre de Arthur y no sabría cómo tomaría su presencia. Llegaron a la puerta, no supo en qué momento se abrió y Arthur saludó a su madre.

—¡Happy, me alegra que llegaras! —escuchó al fondo. Grace tragó difícilmente.

—Traje una visita —dijo, mientras colocaba su abrigo en el perchero y le hacía una seña a la pelirroja para que pasara.

—¿Happy? —inquirió en voz baja.

—Larga historia.

—Se oye bonito.

—¡¿Happy?! —exclamó su madre desde la sala.

—¡Ya voy mamá!

Grace entró rápidamente al apartamento, Arthur cerró la puerta y la tomó de su cintura para presentarla ante su madre. Penny Fleck, quien yacía en el sillón individual, veía alegremente la televisión. Arthur apareció junto a una mujer de largos cabellos rojizos, quien lucía una larga falda marrón; una blusa amarillo canario, con un bolso color rosa claro y un pastel en mano.

—¿Happy? —preguntó curiosa.

—Mamá, ella es Grace Davis, la mujer de quien te había hablado.

Ella sonrió nerviosamente.

—Buenas noches, señora Fleck. Es un placer conocerla.

Penny parpadeó perpleja, no podía creer lo que veía.

—Happy, nunca me hablaste de ella.

—Si lo hice, mamá. En varias ocasiones.

—¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?

—Porque solo recuerdas lo que te conviene, mamá.

—Arthur —susurró Grace—, no le hables así, no pasa nada.

—¿Claire? —soltó Penny, fingiendo confusión.

—No, señora Fleck, Grace —respondió nerviosamente.

—¡Oh sí! Lo siento, soy mala para los nombres.

—No se preocupe —replicó a la mujer rubia—. Le traje un pastel de chocolate. Arthur me dijo que es uno de sus favoritos.

—Happy, querido, ¿podrías guardar el pastel en el refrigerador?

Arthur resopló y Grace, aun con su nerviosa sonrisa, le entregó el pastel y obedeció a su madre.

La pelirroja se mantuvo de pie y observaba a Penny con un pánico.

—Liz —llamó ella.

—Grace, señora.

—Son parecidos —soltó con una sonrisa—. Toma asiento querida. Happy no tardara —Ella obedeció y tomó asiento junto a Penny, quien nunca le despegó su mirada. La pelirroja sonreía con timidez, esperando a que Arthur armonizara el lugar—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Treinta y tres.

—Te vez más grande —Grace sonrió incómodamente, sabía que no le había agradado a Penny Fleck—. Tal vez sea por tu blanquecina piel.

—Puede ser.

Arthur llegó y tomó asiento junto a la pelirroja, sintiendo la tensión en el aire.

—Happy, ¿cuándo me hablaste de Clara?

—Es Grace —corrigió—. Te hable de ella varias veces y te dije que vendría a conocerte.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó con una fingida sonrisa—. Pronto comenzara Murray, ¿cenaremos?

La pelirroja movió sus ojos con Arthur.

—Cenaremos pastel —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Grace comía poco de su pastel mientras que Penny lo disfrutaba enteramente; Arthur no había probado bocado alguno. Los tres veían el show de Murray Franklin, quien siempre les sacaba una sonrisa cuando hacía mofa de la situación de la ciudad. El programa se fue a comerciales y a las mujeres no les quedo más que platicar.

—¿Y trabajas, Clara? —la pelirroja cerró sus ojos.

—Sí, señora Fleck.

—¿En dónde?

—En la oficina de correos de la ciudad.

Ante esa respuesta, Penny miró sorpresivamente a la pelirroja.

—¿La oficina de correos? —repitió, sin creerlo.

—Ajá —respondió con curiosidad. Arthur miró el momento, cerró sus ojos y suspiró agotado.

El semblante hostil de Penny Fleck cambió drásticamente a uno dulce, Grace lo notó pero decidió reservarse.

—¿Y qué haces en la oficina de correos?

—Soy secretaria, me dedico a realizar formularios y órdenes para envíos de cartas y paquetería.

—¿Tú estás al pendiente de los envíos?

—En ocasiones, sí.

—Sabes, he estado mandando cartas a Thomas Wayne.

—Mamá —interrumpió Arthur.

—Happy, déjame hablar —dijo en tono molesto—. Como te decía, yo le he estado enviando cartas a Thomas Wayne, pero nunca recibo una respuesta. He llegado a pensar que mis cartas se pierden o los carteros no las están llevando.

—Oh, bueno, señora Fleck. Yo podría revisar sus envíos e investigar si sus cartas se envían o no.

—Grace... —suplicó Arthur.

—Está bien, no pasa nada. Yo lo investigaré, señora Fleck.

—Muchas gracias, Grace —dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

La pelirroja se sorprendió ante la pronunciación de su nombre, volteó a ver a Arthur y le enseñó una gran sonrisa; ella sabía que de algún modo se ganaría a su madre y lo logró. Grace celebró con un leve gesto y Arthur sonrió suavemente. El show de Murray retornó y los tres siguieron cenando y disfrutando del programa.

* * *

Pasaron varios días, Arthur y Grace se encontraban en la casa de esta última. Los dos yacían en el sillón pero no prestaban atención al televisor.

—¿Si iras a Pogo's? —preguntó animosa.

—Si —confesó Arthur con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Me anime.

—¡Me parece fantástico! ¿Y ya realizaste algún monologo u algo?

—Si. He estado escribiendo y buscando inspiración por muchos lados.

—¡Qué bien, Arthur! Me alegra mucho escuchar ello. ¿Ya has practicado?

—En eso estoy. Sé que me podré nervioso.

—Solo es cuestión de relajarte, estar tranquilo... ¿Alguna vez has imaginado al público en ropa interior? Sé que es una tonta idea pero puede funcionar, para que no te sientas tan nervioso.

—Lo considerare —dijo mientras agachaba su mirada—. Grace, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro. Sabes que sí.

—¿Me acompañarías a Pogo's?

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Arthur! Estaré allí para apoyarte, lo sabes.

—Gra-gracias...

La pelirroja se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazo. Arthur quedó helado por unos momentos para después alzar sus brazos y aceptar el cálido abrazo.

* * *

El día en Pogo's llegó. Arthur temblaba, leía su libreta y los chistes que había preparado mientras esperaba su turno. En el fondo sintió la urgencia de salir corriendo sin mirar para atrás, pero no podría desperdiciar su oportunidad, menos decepcionar a Grace, quien le había apoyado incondicionalmente.

La persona que había entrado antes que él estaba próxima a terminar. Arthur sintió sus piernas transformarse en gelatina, la opción de huir estaba vigente, pero el personal tras bambalinas le hizo la seña de que se preparara. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Caminó por el ancho sendero hacia el escenario una vez escuchó su presentación. La luz de los reflectores caló en sus ojos, percibió calor, tal vez eran sus nervios o la luz que emanaban esos enormes focos. Contempló al público, sus rostros eran borrosos y oscuros; al fondo, en una mesa individual distinguió aquella cabellera rojiza, y que gracias a la luz de los reflectores, lucía encendida en fuego.

Arthur sonrió, los nervios se apoderaron más de él y su risa fue su primera presentación. Ante la escapada de aquella carcajada, Arthur llevó su brazo a su rostro, evitando que su risa arruinara su momento. Observó al público, nadie parecía burlarse o extrañarse por esa risotada, era un punto a favor y Arthur, ansioso, abrió su libreta y se listo para empezar su monólogo.

Grace mostraba su mejor sonrisa, esperaba que Arthur pudiera controlarse o, tal vez, la risa formaba parte de su show. No importaba, Arthur daría un gran espectáculo. De eso no cabía duda. Arthur comenzó su monólogo, la risa aún no se controlaba, sin embargo, al ver unas sonrisas en los rostros de su público parecía relajarse. Sus chistes comenzaron a fluir y las carcajadas del público inundaron sus oídos. Lo estaba logrando, estaba conquistando a la gente del lugar. Y aquella risa se desvaneció.

* * *

—¡Lo hiciste muy bien, Arthur! —exclamó Grace una vez llegó tras el escenario.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó asombrado.

—Sí, hiciste reír al público. Les gustó tu show.

Arthur sonrió ampliamente y Grace le felicitó con un beso en su mejilla. Después de aquella felicitación, las ansias y adrenalina que Arthur llevaba hicieron que colocará sus manos sobre el rostro de la pelirroja y unió sus labios a los de ella, liberando aquellas emociones. Grace se sorprendió un poco por lo sucedido, no obstante, se dejó llevar gustando de aquel beso que Arthur le había dado.

Separaron sus labios y ambos se miraron, directo a los ojos. Las mejillas de Grace se tiñeron de rojo y una risita nerviosa fue su respuesta. Arthur también sonrió, unió su frente con la de ella y con sus pulgares acarició aquellas mejillas que se percibían tibias por su emoción.

—Gracias —susurró. Grace llevó sus manos sobre las de él y volvió a besarlo con ternura y calidez.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

Todos los nombres que menciona Penny fueron lo que llegué a pensar para el personaje, quien al final quedó Grace.

**_N/A 2:_**

_Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	7. VII

**VII.**

Arthur y Grace caminaban por la concurrida banqueta. Los dos sonreían, hablaban del momento en Pogo's y disfrutaban la frescura de la noche. Por primera vez Arthur sentía el orgullo palpitar en su pecho, era una sobresalto tan satisfactorio que no podía explicarlo. Observaba a la pelirroja a su lado, abrazándose de su brazo, platicando y riendo como solía hacerlo. Las respuestas de Arthur eran sonreír, demostrando como la felicidad se bañaba sobre él y relucía una luz diferente. Ya no era opaca ni oscura, era brillante y era gracias al apoyo brindado.

—Compremos algo para cenar. Tal vez una pizza —animó Grace. Él dejó escapar una leve risa.

—Lo que a ti te guste.

—¿Qué te agrada más? ¿Pepperoni o jamón?

—Pepperoni no suena mal —mencionó sonriente.

—De acuerdo, señor Fleck, una pizza de pepperoni será.

Encontraron un restaurante italiano, surtieron la cena y se fueron directo a la casa de Grace.

* * *

Al llegar al vecindario, Grace notó un coche familiar estacionado frente a su edificio. Ella se detuvo de golpe, extrañando a Arthur, quien le miró con el ceño fruncido. El cambio radical en su rostro y el temblar de su cuerpo fue una señal que le incómodo.

—¿Sucede algo?

Ella tragó difícilmente.

—Me temo que sí —Grace se acercó a él, llevó su mano a su brazo y le miró con ojos nebulosos—. Richard está aquí —La extrañez se transformó en un rostro tensado; cada musculo se contrajo con rabia—. De-déjame ver que quiere —continuó nerviosa—, no tardare.

—Iré contigo —soltó de inmediato, detonando firmeza.

—No quiero meterte en problemas, Art...

—No —interrumpió—. Iré contigo —repitió.

Grace le miró asombrada, ella asentó y ambos entraron al edificio. El recorrido por el elevador resulto ser eterno, sin embargo, Grace notó la seriedad en Arthur y eso le preocupo demasiado. Las puertas se abrieron, los dos salieron y ella vio a su expareja, sentado junto a la puerta de su apartamento. La mujer se armó de valor y se acercó a pasos acelerados.

—¡Richard! —llamó. Este alzó la mirada y descubrió a su chica junto a un sujeto escuálido y sin gracia.

—Vaya, vaya —soltó mientras se alzaba—. Así que era verdad.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —interrogó furiosa.

—Quería ver, con mis propios ojos, el hecho de que ya estabas saliendo con alguien más —dijo echando una mirada a Arthur.

—Y a ti que te importa si estoy o no saliendo con alguien. Tú y yo ya no somos nada. Creí que ello había quedado claro.

—¿En serio me cambiaste por este sujeto? —inquirió, sin dejar de mirar a su acompañante. Arthur se mantuvo sereno mientras tenía la comida en mano—. ¡Vamos Grace! Que pésimos gustos.

La pelirroja suspiró hartada y se giró para mirar a Arthur, quien había desviado un poco su mirada.

—Lárgate Richard.

—Yo no me voy a ir de aquí, Grace. No sin antes hablar de tu amiguito.

Otro suspiró surgió, ella se dio la media vuelta y se acercó a Arthur para tomarlo de su brazo y entrar a su apartamento. Él observó curioso a la pelirroja y, pasándole de lado a Richard, sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta.

—¡Grace!

—¡Vete al demonio!

Ella abrió la puerta, hizo que Arthur pasará primero y, a punto de entrar sintió como la sostuvieron de su brazo. Ella volteó y miró la rabia que Richard detonaba.

—No. Grace, linda, tu sí que tienes un imán para atraer gente extraña.

—Suéltame —susurró preocupada, tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

Arthur dejó caer la comida, tan pronto vio como ese hombre sujetaba violentamente a Grace, se acercó y llevó su mano sobre la de él.

—Disculpa, esto es una charla privada.

—S-su-suéltala —demandó forjando un tono firme, pero reluciendo sus nervios.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó sarcástico—. Bueno, como quiero hablar sobre ti, lo haré. Gracias por acompañarnos —soltó el brazo de Grace y ella se apegó a Arthur—. Tu noviecito, Grace, es un tipo muy anormal.

—Richard, cállate...

—Supe de tu tan repentina risa —continuó mientras volteaba a mirarle—. Eso no es algo normal —Arthur sintió algo atorarse en su garganta; era su risa. Quería salir, quería explotar. Llevó una de sus manos a su rostro e hizo de lado su mirada. Preocupada, Grace se acercó a él y trató de asistirlo—. ¡Demonios Grace! —Gritó Richard—. ¡Qué tiene ese bastardo para que estés con él! ¡Es un loco!

—¡Por un carajo Richard, lárgate! —chilló—. ¡Te dije que no quería volver a verte!

—¿Y también me piensas matar? —cuestionó burlón—. Eso me dijiste cuando me lanzaste el anillo, que me matarías —los ojos verdes de la pelirroja se cubrieron en lágrimas; la risa de Arthur inundó el pasillo y la angustia se contrajo en su rostro.

—Arthur, entremos —dijo, mientras le asistía.

—Eres una estúpida y débil Grace, siempre lo fuiste. Prefieres a un imbécil y desequilibrado que a mí, un hombre que siempre te dio todo.

—Solo me diste miserias, Richard. Arthur —susurró, una vez logró recargarlo en el marco de la puerta. Su risa no paraba, trató de cubrirla pero cada vez aumentaba, logrando que algunos vecinos salieran de sus hogares.

—¿Vez el escándalo que estás haciendo?

—¡Eso lo estás haciendo tú! Y ya vete o llamó a la policía.

Richard volvió a estrujar a la pelirroja, su mueca de dolor fue inevitable e intentó defenderse y él, hartado de la risa de ese tipo, se acercó y le lanzó un puñetazo al rostro, haciendo que Arthur cayera al suelo sin dejar de reír.

—¡Arthur!

Al ver caerle, Grace pateó a Richard en la espinilla de su pierna, gritó y soltó a la pelirroja. Ella se acercó a Arthur y lo alzó, entraron al apartamento y cerró la puerta. Cuando la puerta cerró, Richard se acercó cojeando a ella y golpeó duramente la madera. Aterrorizada Grace se acercó a su teléfono; Arthur le observaba, le intentaba decir algo pero le era inevitable. Intentó marcar a la policía, no obstante, escuchó como Richard detuvo sus golpes y sorprendida se acercó a la puerta a observar por la mirilla y descubrir que sus vecinos había hecho lo posible por sacarlo del edificio.

La pelirroja suspiró agradecida y al percibir las risas se dio la media vuelta y se acercó a Arthur. Su risa era incontrolable, ella se hincó a su lado y llevó sus manos a sus mejillas, descubriendo una herida abierta en su ceja derecha. Grace abrazó a Arthur, quien llevó sus manos a sus brazos y esperó a que su risa se controlara.

* * *

Grace trajo su botiquín médico, se sentó junto a Arthur y llenó un algodón de alcohol.

—Esto... esto va arder —dijo, con gran pena. Él no pronunció palabra, un suave movimiento de cabeza fue su respuesta y Grace acercó el algodón para limpiar la herida que tenía en su ceja. Ella vio como Arthur cerraba sus ojos, y sus músculos alrededor se tensaron ante el contacto de la herida y el alcohol—. Lo siento tanto —mencionó. Arthur abrió sus ojos y le miró—. Siento que te he traído problemas —él dejó escapar un resoplido sarcástico.

—Eso es el menor de mis problemas.

—Aun así... espero que ese imbécil se pudra —Grace removió el algodón y sopló ligeramente hacía la herida—. No necesitaras puntos, eso es bueno. Una pequeña gasa servirá.

Grace comenzó a guardar lo que había sacado para buscar las gasas y Arthur le miró con peculiaridad.

—¿Por qué no preguntas? —soltó. Ella alzó la mirada y notó su seriedad.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Por qué no me has cuestionado sobre la risa? —inquirió, viéndose ansioso.

Ella sacó unas cuantas gasas, cerró el botiquín y se dispuso a jugar con ellas. La actitud que la pelirroja había tomado sorprendió a Arthur, logrando que la preocupación cubriera su rostro.

—Arthur... si nunca te he preguntado por tu risa, es porque es muy íntimo y sé que es algo que forma parte de ti. Yo no quiero incomodarte, lanzándote un sinfín de preguntas. Lo que yo quiero es que, cuando me tengas la suficiente confianza y estés listo, me cuentes el porqué de ella.

Lentamente la tensión que provenía de su rostro fue aligerándose ante aquella revelación. Grace alzó su mirada y con una dulce sonrisa le miró. Alzó sus manos y se propuso a cubrir la herida. Arthur no le había dejado de mirar ni un solo momento y ella lo sabía, el peso de su mirada era fuerte, más de lo que había creído. Terminó de colocar la gasa y le entregó un pedazo de algodón para que limpiara su fosa nasal, donde escurría un delgado hilo de sangre. Arthur lo tomó y lo llevó allí; nunca despegó sus ojos de ella. Grace sonrió con aire melancólico, agachó su mirada y empezó a estirar los bordes de su falda. El ambiente se cubrió en incomodidad y ambos estaban ahogándose en ella.

Arthur bajó el algodón, miró el punto rojizo que se había quitado y le dejó sobre la mesa. Grace notó su acción más no alzó su mirada y siguió estirando su falda, hasta que, las manos de Arthur se colocaron sobre su rostro. Ella sintió como quería alzarle, no se resistió y dejó que moviera su mentón para quedar de frente. Ambos se miraron, los ojos verdes y los ojos claros se vieron profundamente. Arthur se acercó a ella y con seguridad la besó. Grace parpadeó tranquilamente, se empezó a guiar por aquel beso mientras alzaba sus manos para colocarlas junto a las de él.

Por unos segundos separaron sus labios para tomar un poco de aire, la pelirroja sonrió delicadamente en lo que Arthur regresaba a unir sus labios. Su beso iba transformándose en uno apasionado y la temperatura de sus cuerpos aumentó. Arthur bajó sus manos y las llevó a la cintura de Grace, mientras que ella colocaba las suyas sobre su pecho. Se volvieron a separar y Grace, ahora con una sonrisa juguetona, miró a Arthur a los ojos. Ambos respiraban agitados y el calor de sus cuerpos pedía seguir.

—A-Arthur —llamó. Él le miró, sus respiraciones jadeantes les delataban—. Mi... Mi recamara... —él afirmó rápidamente y ambos se alzaron.

Tomados de la mano se dirigieron a la habitación. Grace cerró la puerta y rápidamente se giró para volver a besar a Arthur. Él aceptó a la pelirroja sin protestar y llevó sus manos a sus sentaderas, logrando que ella dejara escapar un ligero gemido junto a una sonrisa, la cual él acompañó. La pelirroja ubicó sus manos sobre el sacó de Arthur y empezó a desabotonarlo. Arthur percibió su sangre fluir a gran velocidad, este momento era tan diferente a como lo había vivido con Sophie, demasiado que agitaba algo dentro de él. Volvió a besar a la pelirroja mientras apegaban sus cuerpos. Grace terminó a quitar su chaleco y continúo a quitarle su camisa, dejando el torso de Arthur al descubierto y contemplando lo delgado que era; más de lo que de imagino.

Él interrumpió sus pensamientos, llevando sus besos a través de su cuello, un suave gemido fue su respuesta y posó sus manos sobre su cintura, ahora Arthur alzó sus manos y empezó desabotonar la blusa de Grace. Ella notó una ligera torpeza en sus dedos; se sentía acelerado, y ella llevó sus manos sobre las de él para calmarlo. Arthur se alejó de su cuello y miró aquellas manos, tragó duramente, preocupándose de que algo malo hubiese hecho pero no, Grace le miraba dulcemente.

—Todo está bien —dijo. Le dio un beso y sus manos dejaron de temblar. Empezó a desabotonar su blusa y lentamente fue descubriendo su cuerpo.

Quedó expuesto su sostén, Arthur no apartó su mirada y con calma fue subiendo sus manos hasta tocar sus senos. La sensación delicada que percibió lo había encendido. Volvió a unir sus labios, y entre aquel beso, desbrochó su prenda. Sus torsos estaban expuestos, sus besos no paraban, desbordaron su pasión y ambos terminaron de quitar las prendas que les estorbaban.

Arthur se sentó en la cama y Grace subió sobre él. Sus manos recorrían sus curvas, memorizándolas con gran placer. Sus besos eran fuego puro, encendiéndolo obscenamente. Aquella pelirroja fue la llama más confortante de su vida y se iba a encargar de no extinguirla.

Arthur la tomó de su dorso y cabeza, la juntó a él y la llevó a la cama. Grace le miró con una gran sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabellera. Hubo una pausa, él miró a la mujer quien no paraba de sonreírle y jugar con sus cabellos, alzó su mano y acarició su colorida mejilla, pensando por algunos momentos que esto no era real, pero lo era. Sentía la carne, el perfume de lavandas penetró en su nariz y lo suave de sus labios se había tatuado en su cuerpo. Volvió a besarla, era real.

Y la noche se convirtió en un paraíso para ambos, uno que ninguno había sentido y que de ahora en adelante compartirían siempre.

* * *

La única luz que surgía de aquella habitación era la del cigarro que Arthur fumaba; Grace le abrazaba y dormía acurrucada en su pecho. Lo que había pasado entre ambos fue la experiencia más gratificante y espléndida que alguna vez los dos hubieran vivido. Sin embargo, había algo que incomodaba a Arthur y no era lo que paso, era algo en su cabeza que no lo había dejado de molestar una vez la pelirroja cayó dormida. Desde hacía dos horas que ella descansaba en sus brazos y su mente no había parado de pensar en lo sucedido con el tipo ese.

Pensó que su mente lo había eliminado pero no era así. Su mente le martirizaba por lo sucedido y por las burlas y ofensas de ese tal Richard. Dejó el cigarro en su boca y, suavemente, acomodó a Grace en una almohada. Se alzó de la cama y buscó sus ropas; se colocó la prenda íntima y su pantalón y salió de la habitación con la mayor calma posible. Encendió las luces y fue en busca de sus pertenecías. Se acercó a la mesa y entre sus cosas encontró su apreciada libreta. Tomó asiento y leyó su contenido; observó su apartado de bromas y leyó las que había usado en su presentación en Pogo's. Las leyó con una sonrisa y, dispuesto ampliar sus chistes, continuó escribiendo. La inspiración parecía haberle golpeado, pero al escribir supo que esa madre de ideas no era para sus nuevos chistes, era por lo sucedido.

_« ¡Es un loco! ¡Es un fenómeno! ¡Un imbécil! ¡Idiota! » _Y miles de ofensas se pronunciaban en su cabeza.

_"La peor parte de tener una enfermedad mental es que la gente espera que actúes como SI NO LA TUVIERAS."_ Fue lo que su mente plasmó y su mano describió.

* * *

A los primeros rayos de sol que entraron por su ventana, Grace despertó. Observó confusa su cama y descubrió que Arthur no estaba. Aterrorizada se alzó y buscó sus prendas íntimas y sacó una bata de su armario. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y descubrió a Arthur con la cabeza y brazos recargados en su comedor. Se acercó a él y llevó sus manos sobre sus hombros, despertándolo con cierta alteración.

—¿Arthur? —llamó nerviosa. Este llevó sus manos a su rostro y las restregó—. ¿Estás bien? —Él afirmó. Notó su libreta y le cerró, esperando que ella no le hubiera leído. Grace le dio un beso en su sien y frotó sus manos—. ¿Quieres desayunar? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa. Se veía feliz, más de lo usual.

—No. No —respondió, adormitado—. Debo ir a casa.

—Entiendo. Si quieres tomar un baño, antes de que te vayas —y volvió a plantarle otro beso.

Dejó caer sus manos y se anduvo a la cocina. Arthur le miró maravillado y, a pesar de sus conflictos internos, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	8. VIII

**VIII.**

—Arthur, tengo algo que informarte —mencionó su doctora.

Este fumaba, parecía que ignoraba a su psiquiatra, retiró su cigarro y observó a la mujer.

—¿Usted nunca escucha, verdad? —soltó. Ella se mantuvo firme—. Usted solo cuestiona las mismas preguntas cada semana. _"¿Cómo está tu trabajo? ¿Has tenido pensamientos negativos?"_ —se detuvo, llevó de nueva cuenta el cigarro a su boca e inhaló.

—Arthur...

—Todo lo que tengo son pensamientos negativos. Y, a pesar de ello, toda mi vida, nunca supe si yo realmente existía. Pero lo sé. Y la gente lo ha empezado a notar.

La doctora suspiró agotadamente, junto sus manos e ignorando las palabras de su paciente, le miró con firmeza.

—Ese centro médico va cerrar. Nos recortaron los fondos y, lamento decirlo, pero en ello va incluido tu servicio de medicamentos —Arthur pareció ignorar lo mencionado—. Las personas que decidieron esto, suelen no tener importancia a quienes afectan, incluso a mí. No les importamos una mierda.

El silencio cubrió el lugar y la respuesta de Arthur fue una delgada sonrisa.

* * *

Los pasos flojos de Arthur revelaban su pesimismo. El sol estaba próximo a ocultarse y él forjaba aquella rutina diaria que había hecho en recoger a Grace después de su trabajo. Estando fuera del edificio, y en la búsqueda de un cigarro, Arthur se dispuso a leer los periódicos, siendo parte de su nueva tradición; Thomas Wayne aparecía en los titulares, un poco de envidia surgió al no ver las notas sobre su acto en la estación del metro y leyó las polémicas declaraciones del futuro postulante a alcalde de esta ciudad. Wayne, ante el asesinato de sus empleados y la rebelión que el pueblo hacía, tuvo la gran osadía de referirse a la gente; los próximos a elegirlo como alcalde, como payasos. Todos eran unos payasos y no en el buen sentido.

Arthur llevó el cigarro a su boca y se burló con cinismo de las palabras de Wayne. Un payaso había matado a tres hombres que laboraban para él, un payaso había alzado a las masas y, aunque sus palabras fueron dolosas, Thomas Wayne no se imaginaba que la hastiada gente de la cuidad se convertirían en payasos para hacerle ver a los ricos que ya estaban agotados de sus abusos y desinterés.

—Tú eres la pareja de Grace, ¿verdad? —escuchó, se dio la media vuelta y observó a un hombre de la tercera edad portando un uniforme de cartero. Arthur parpadeó veloz y al final afirmó—. Me alegra conocerte, soy Bob Kersh, cartero de toda la vida —saludó mientras extendía su mano. Él correspondió el saludo—. Trabajó con ella. Tardará un poco en salir, está en junta, me pidió que te avisara.

—Gracias —respondió llevando el cigarro a la boca. Retomó la vista a los periódicos pero sintió como aquel señor le observaba. Le vio de reojo y trató de ignorarlo.

—Me agradas —soltó. Arthur no evitó una sorpresiva expresión en su rostro—. Bueno, me agradas para que este con Grace —una ceja arqueada fue su respuesta—. Desde que está contigo, ella se ve muy feliz y me alegra que tenga un buen hombre.

—¿Gracias?

El señor Kersh se acercó a él y palmeó su hombro. Extrañado Arthur miró el momento con incomodidad, no obstante, le había agradado aquel gesto. En ese momento, el señor Kersh desvió su mirada a los periódicos y leyó los titulares, un suspiró surgió de él y redirigió su mirada a Arthur.

—¿Cómo vez esta situación? Yo, la verdad, no sé si sentirme bien o mal por ella.

Fleck frunció su ceño.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió.

—Hijo, he vivido aquí desde que nací. Esta ciudad no es una de las mejores de este país, sino es que es la peor; y ahora, con lo sucedido en ese metro, el pueblo se ha alzado.

En ello la pelirroja apareció, saludó con gran entusiasmo a Arthur y luego al señor Kersh.

—Veo que ya conociste al señor Kersh —mencionó sonriente la mujer, mientras se abrazaba de su brazo.

—Sí, estábamos en ello.

—Así es hija, le decía a tu novio que me agrada.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó divertida.

—Sí, me agrada mucho. Te vez buen hombre.

Mientras que el ambiente se armonizaba, al otro lado de la calle un escándalo se hizo presente. Todos llevaron sus miradas hacía el frente y descubrieron a un grupo de personas, con esas afamadas mascaras de payaso, correr frenéticamente por la cera. Desviaron su camino a la calle y, con varios rótulos en mano, les alzaban con el eslogan: _"Somos payasos."_ Los labios de Arthur se prohibieron ensancharse al sentir el apretón que la pelirroja hizo a su brazo. Esas personas llegaron a la cera donde los tres estaban, dieron pasos hacías atrás y vieron como algunos de los sujetos se detenían frente a ellos. Alzaron sus pancartas y gritaron:

—¡Somos payasos!

—¡Muerte a los ricos!

Se dieron la media vuelta y se alejaron corriendo y gritando.

—¡Vaya! —Exclamó con algo de gracia el señor Kersh—. Esto se está convirtiendo en una revolución.

—¿Usted está a favor de esto? —preguntó Grace, un tanto aterrada.

—No diría que totalmente a favor, hija. Pero esto es lo que necesita ciudad Gótica.

—¿Un levantamiento de la gente? —prosiguió Arthur, más para él que ellos. Grace le observó confusa.

—Y es probable que pase. Muy probable.

—¿Usted lo cree?

—Grace, querida, como le decía a tu novio, he vivido en esta ciudad toda la vida y he visto como los más poderosos nos olvidan. Lo que se viene, será algo inolvidable.

El señor Kersh quitó su sombrero y se despidió de la pareja para volver al edificio de correos. Tanto Grace como Arthur caminaron en silencio, los nervios de la pelirroja estaban a flote, era imposible ocultarlos y en algunas ocasiones él buscó controlarla con las mejores palabras reconfortantes que su mente pudo procesar.

* * *

En la casa de Grace, ambos disponían de la cena. Los trataron que la conversación fuer amena pero resulto muy difícil, hasta que ella recordó algo importante.

—Se me había olvidado comentarte, ya revise lo de las cartas que envía tu mamá a Thomas Wayne.

—Grace, no tenías por qué hacerlo —dijo algo fastidiado.

—No, no es molestia. Se lo prometí a tu mamá —tomó su plato y se alzó de la silla—. ¿Quieres más? —él negó—. ¿Postre? —lo meditó un momento y afirmó. Grace sonrió, tomó su plato y se dirigió a la cocina—. ¿Pay de piña?

—Está bien.

Grace dejó los platos en el fregadero y fue a sacar el postre del refrigerador.

—Bueno, con respecto a las cartas —habló mientras cerraba la puerta del aparato—, si le están llegando. Algo tardías pero llegan.

Arthur alzó ambas cejas, no se notaba sorprendido.

—No creo que sepas porque no responde.

—No, pero, para serte honesta, Thomas Wayne recibe más de cien cartas diarias. Entre ellas van las de tu mamá.

—Entiendo.

Grace llegó a la mesa con los pedazos de pay de piña, le entregó su plato y tenedor.

—Ahora lo difícil será decirle a tu mamá. Siempre se ve esperanzada cada vez que me da una carta.

—Yo hablaré con ella.

—Si quieres puedo acompañarte, cuando tengas que decirle.

—No, no te preocupes. Yo la haré entender.

—Su insistencia es feroz.

—Demasiada —dijo mientras picoteaba el pay—. Y más en estos últimos años.

—¿Sabes porque?

—Mi madre trabajó con los Wayne cuando era joven, no duro mucho, pero ella cree que Thomas Wayne puede ayudarnos, económicamente.

—Ya entiendo. Ah, Arthur, ¿tienen problemas económicos fuertes? —cuestionó preocupada. Él alzó su mirada—. No me digas si no quieres, pero si necesitan algo dime. No hay problema.

—No hace falta, gracias. Es solo que mi madre siempre ha tenido esa fantasía, y no sé porque.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos y continuaron comiendo su pay. Ante la incomodidad creada, Grace buscó la mejor manera de romper ese silencio.

—Pronto comenzara Murray Franklin. ¿Te quedaras aquí para verle?

Arthur comió su pedazo de pay y miró a Grace, a quien sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso rojo.

—Si —afirmó con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

Los dos yacían en el sofá mirando a Murray Franklin. Grace estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Arthur, quien le abrazaba. Los dos disfrutaban del show y más Arthur, quien fantaseaba con la idea de aparecer en su programa. No era un solo sueño desde que se le había planteado la posibilidad a raíz de Pogo's, era un sueño desde hacía muchos años. Desde que Murray tenía su programa, hacía varios años, había algo que le cautivaba a Arthur sobre él, algo con cierto aire paternal.

Fleck divago por su mente un rato, imaginándose el día que aparecería en su programa, siendo recibido con los brazos abiertos y con un inmenso orgullo por parte de él, como cualquier padre con su hijo.

Al terminar el show, Grace notó lo perdido que Arthur se veía, le dio unas leves palmaditas en el pecho y este reaccionó.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, si —dijo con una risita.

Ella respondió aquella sonrisa y se alzó para preparar un plato de cena para la señora Fleck. En lo que ella se dedicaba en la cocina, Arthur caminó alrededor de la sala hasta detenerse frente a la repisa de las fotografías. Observó con detalle las fotos del padre de Grace y su hermano; contemplaba lo unidos que ambos estaban. Una envidia brotó.

Sintió los brazos de la pelirroja sobre su cintura y vio como ella colocaba su mentón en su hombro y le miró con su característica alegría.

—Siempre miras mis fotos familiares —soltó.

—¿Te molesta?

—Para nada. Solo que llama mi atención.

—Eras una niña muy linda.

—¿Y ahora no soy linda? —preguntó falsamente enojada. Arthur sonrió y recargó su cabeza en la de ella.

—Eres hermosa —confesó.

Ella se ruborizó y le dio un beso en su cuello, el cual le estremeció.

—¿No te quieres quedar? —preguntó con un tono sensual.

—Me encantaría, pero me temo que hoy no.

—Yo quería repetir lo de anoche —reveló, cerca de su oído. Arthur sintió la adrenalina correr su cuerpo. Desde aquella primera vez, ambos habían compartido intimidad en repetidas ocasiones.

—Mañana en la noche me quedó aquí.

—Está bien —dijo, dándole un beso en sus labios—. Aliste comida para tu mamá.

—Gracias.

* * *

A pesar de la buena cena, el cariño de su pareja y una noche maravillosa, el ánimo de Arthur seguía arrastrándose por los suelos al recordar su fin de la seguridad social. Mantuvo al margen a su madre y a Grace no le había revelado tal cosa, no quería preocuparlas. Subió las grandes escaleras, llegó a su apartamento, sin molestarse a revisar el correo y encontró a su madre dormida en el sillón. Le asistió para llevarle a su cama y una vez la recostó, ella le comentó sobre una nueva carta para Thomas Wayne.

—Dile a Grace que la mande, o tú ponla en el buzón. Pero envíala, Happy, es urgente.

—Si mamá —soltó con cansancio—. Yo lo haré.

Los ojos de su madre volvieron a cerrarse y Arthur salió de la habitación. Llegó a la sala de estar y miró la reluciente carta color marfil. El peculiar color caló en sus ojos y una tentación le cubrió. Nunca había leído lo que su madre le mandaba a Thomas Wayne, y, para ser honesto, no pensaba que fuera algo importante. Mientras la curiosidad le invadía tomó la carta y ardiendo en ese comportamiento le abrió y leyó su contenido.

El corazón de Arthur paró de bombear la sangre, su cuerpo se heló al leer, bajó la pluma de su madre, una revelación que terminó de partirlo en dos. Arthur lanzó las hojas y fue directo a la habitación de su madre. Penny despertó horrizada al ver la actitud agresiva de su hijo.

—¡¿Soy hijo de Thomas Wayne?! —gritó sin parar.

Penny salió despavorida de su cama y corrió a encerrarse al baño, huyendo de la cólera de su hijo.

—¡Mamá!

—¡No te diré nada hasta que te controles, Happy!

Arthur llevó sus manos a su cabello, lo relamió y caminó de un lado a otro del pasillo.

—Ya estoy tranquilo, mamá.

—No te creo.

—De verdad, mamá.

La pobre señora Fleck se recargó en la puerta y respiró profundo.

—Nos enamoramos —soltó—, cuando yo trabajaba para la familia Wayne. Fue algo hermoso, pero la posición y eso nos impidió estar juntos... Al final, Thomas me obligó a firmar unos papeles, para guardar silencio... y... y yo... —se detuvo y las lágrimas fluyeron—. Happy, lo siento.

Arthur cerró sus ojos, apretó aquellas hojas que llevaba en mano, dio un puñetazo a la pared y se alejó de ahí.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	9. IX

**IX.**

Al culminar el acto sexual, Grace se alzó para besar a Arthur mientras este la cubría en sus brazos. Separaron sus labios y la pelirroja relució una gran sonrisa. Se miraron profundamente y ella descubrió una angustia detonar en los ojos de Arthur.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupada mientras llevaba sus dedos sobre su cabellera.

—¿Pasar de qué? —fingió con una languidecida sonrisa.

—Arthur —soltó inquieta. La pelirroja se acomodó en la cama y al mismo tiempo él recargó su cabeza en su pecho. Ella se extrañó por su actitud—. Arthur —insistió—, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa. Más si es algo que te preocupa.

—No es nada —dijo, acurrucándose en ella.

—No te creo.

—De verdad, estoy bien.

Ante esas palabras, Grace suspiró entristecida y llevó sus brazos alrededor de él, buscando consolarle con el afecto que siempre le daba.

* * *

Grace fue la primera en despertarse, observaba curiosa a Arthur quien dormía profundamente. En ningún momento deshizo su abrazo y por sus ligeros gestos, parecía tener conflicto con los malos sueños. Quiso despertarlo pero algo dentro de ella se lo impidió, analizó aquellas muecas y se apegó más a él, esperanzada a que se controlara. Ella descubrió que sus respiraciones eran profundas, se sorprendido por ello, o tal vez no lo había notado. Después de unos momentos, con calma, se alzó de la cama y buscó su prenda íntima y bata. Arthur sintió los ligeros movimientos, abrió los ojos y despertó con la imagen de la larga cabellera rojiza. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó por unos segundos, se dio la media vuelta y llevó una de sus manos a su rostro para frotar sus ojos. Grace descubrió esos movimientos por el rabillo del ojo, se dio la media vuelta y le observó.

—Buenos días —saludó con su típica sonrisa.

—Buenos días —respondió adormitado.

—Iré a preparar el desayuno. ¿Te gustaría waffles y huevos revueltos? —Él respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza—. Bien —se abalanzó hacía él y le dio un beso en su mejilla. Grace sonrió y se alzó de la cama para irse a la cocina.

Arthur le miró hasta que su imagen desapareció, este dejó caer sus manos en su abdomen y contempló el techo. Desde que había descubierto que su padre era Thomas Wayne, algo dentro de él se quebró. Toda su vida creyó que su padre se había ido, que los había abandonado a él y su madre, y ahora, al saber que su padre era el próximo a postularse como alcalde de esta ciudad, una necesidad de irle a enfrentarle creció en él. Colocó sus manos sobre su rostro y las restregó con esmero, creyendo que todo ello era un mal sueño. Una vez paró, un suspiró surgió, se alzó de la cama y se dispuso a tomar un baño para alistarse al nuevo día que vendría.

Cumpliendo la rutina matutina, Arthur salió de la habitación y encontró que Grace ya estaba alistando la mesa. Ella le sonrió y se dio la media vuelta para volver a la cocina por el desayuno. Arthur caminó y se acercó a la repisa de las fotografías familiares y observó, como de costumbre, la fotografía del padre y hermano de Grace; ambos detonaban una unión maravillosa. La mente de Arthur dibujó su rostro en el del hermano y el de Thomas Wayne en el del padre. Una sonrisa se plasmó y, creyéndose lo que había fabricado su mente, se dio la media vuelta para tomar asiento en el comedor.

Grace colocó los platos, tomó asiento junto a Arthur y ambos dispusieron de su desayuno. Durante unos momentos de pláticas triviales, a él se le ocurrió preguntarle algo que no había querido decir anteriormente.

—Grace, ¿cómo era la relación de tu padre y hermano?

La pelirroja terminó de mascar su waffle y lo pasó junto a un trago de jugo de naranja.

—Bueno, como te dije una vez, Peter era el orgullo de mi papá. Por seguir sus pasos en el ejército.

—¿Era la adoración de tu padre?

—Si —dijo mientras asentaba—. A los dos no quería, yo era la princesa pero Peter era el rey. No quiero sonar como que tengo celos, pero papá siempre demostró su adoración hacía él. Peter lo era todo y él fue un buen hijo y hermano, no tengo queja alguna de él, solo cuando éramos niños —recordó con una sonrisa—. Siempre fuimos unidos.

Arthur sonrió.

—Me hubiera gustado conocerle y a tu padre también.

—Les hubieras agradado. Estoy segura de ello —y le dio un veloz beso en su mejilla.

Su respuesta fue una sonrisa, la pelirroja continuó desayunando pero él paró de comer.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro Arthur, ya sabes que sí.

—Tengo algo importante que hacer el día de hoy y a donde voy me tomara casi todo el día. ¿Podrías cuidar a mi madre en lo que regreso?

—Sí, tú no te preocupes. Cuando termine mi turno, me iré directa a tu casa.

Grace colocó su mano sobre la de él y con una sonrisa animó el pesado día que tendría que vivir.

* * *

Arthur dejó a Grace en su trabajo. Los dos se despidieron, ella le deseó un espléndido día y él realizó lo mismo con una sonrisa. Cuando la pelirroja entró al edificio, Arthur empezó a prepararse para su largo día, no sin antes ver a su madre.

Llegó a casa, Penny le recibió como era la costumbre y le comentó que tendría que hacer una vuelta que duraría casi todo el día. Extrañada, la señora Fleck insistió a su hijo por saber a dónde iría; Arthur le engañó con cosas laborales y diciendo que Grace se quedaría con ella, tan pronto terminara su jornada. En el armario buscó unos cuantos utensilios que utilizaba cuando laboraba como payaso, su nariz roja y su varita de mago serían más que suficiente. De lo poco que había investigado de la vida privada de Thomas Wayne era que tenía un hijo; Bruce, de aproximadamente once años de edad. Ese pequeño podría ser su medio hermano y una extraña sensación le abrigo al pensar que tenía uno. Si llegaba a hablar con Thomas era seguro que conocería al joven, y no quería causar una mala primera impresión. Arthur se alisto con todo lo necesario y partió a la estación del tren.

La zona donde los Wayne vivían era la más rica y aislada de la metrópolis de Gótica; ese lugar podría ser una pequeña ciudad, pero sus límites formaban parte de Gótica. Arthur compró su boleto, se despachó con el periódico del día de hoy y una ligera comida para soportar el viaje, el cual daría comienzo a las dos y treinta de la tarde. Mientras esperaba leía las noticias del día. Sus actos en el metro habían quedado en segundo plano, le molestaba saber que lo que había hecho empezara hacer olvidado por los medios. Quería más difusión, llegar a mas masas. No obstante, al recordar que mucha de la gente de la ciudad estaba a favor de sus actos, le hacía sentir menos odio por lo que los medios habían hecho.

Arthur tiró la bolsa donde había comprado un sándwich de ensalada y una botella de refresco y se deshizo de la mayoría del periódico, dejando una hoja con él. La dobló en cuatro partes y la guardó en el bolso de su suéter. Miró al reloj, faltaba media hora para abordar y se preparó para subirse al tren. El viaje que había tomado no se comparaba en nada al metro de la ciudad, este era impecable, lucía lujoso y abordaba a gente de gran categoría. Arthur era un enclenque a lado de las personas que viajaban con él. Tomó asiento en donde le indicaba su boleto y, ansioso por el recorrido, sacó aquella hoja que había guardado y miró la fotografía de Thomas Wayne junto a su esposa e hijo. Contempló a la familia, en especial al patriarca, y recortó la fotografía para atesorarla celosamente.

* * *

El camino fue largo, encontrar la casa no fue tarea fácil, sin embargo, Arthur dio con la gigantesca residencia de los Wayne. Mientras caminaba observó en la barda y descubrió al pequeño hijo; Bruce, deambulando en los jardines. El niño no se veía animado, aun así, jugaba en su pequeña casa de madera. Bruce sintió el peso de una mirada, se dio la media vuelta y observó a Arthur, mirándole con aire afligido. Quedó sorprendido ante el hombre. Se miraron por un largo minuto, parecían analizarse, y Arthur buscó la manera de llamar más su atención. Se agachó y de entre sus cosas saco su nariz roja, se la coloco y se alzó para ver al niño con su entristecida sonrisa.

Bruce parpadeó un tanto confuso y Arthur comenzó a caminar divertidamente. Él le siguió, la nariz roja le cautivo y quería saber más. Siguieron caminando, los graciosos pasos de Arthur dibujaron una delgada línea en el rostro de pequeño, y, al llegar a la entrada principal los dos se vieron mejor. El encanto que Arthur demostraba aun no terminaba, hizo aparecer su varita mágica y los trucos se hicieron presentes. El joven veía todo curioso hasta que unas flores aparecieron en la varita. Le tomó, las miró y Arthur se hincó para estar a su altura, era increíble la conexión que sentía con el niño, su hermano, no podía creerlo. Era algo que nunca hubiese imaginado. Él se veía reacio, sabía que no debía hablar con extraños, sin embargo, una sensación extraña le abrigo. Arthur acercó sus manos al rostro del niño y tomando sus labios, los alzó para que una gran sonrisa mostrara la felicidad por verle.

—¡Joven Bruce! —se escuchó. Arthur soltó el rostro del niño y vio como un hombre se acercaba a él para alejarle de su presencia.

—Eh, lo siento —respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Quién demonios es usted?

—Me llamó Arthur, Arthur Fleck. Penny Fleck es mi madre.

La rabia que él emanaba se vio opacada por una terrible sorpresa.

—No... —soltó.

—Quisiera hablar con Thomas Wayne...

—Eso nunca paso —interrumpió.

Arthur frunció el ceño.

—¿Perdón?

El hombre, quien era el mayordomo de confianza de la familia, se acercó a la reja y miró con despreció a Arthur.

—Tu madre no estaba bien. Ella inventó todo.

—¡¿Perdón?!

—Lo que oíste. Ahora, vete o llamaré a la... —en ese momento, Arthur irrumpió sus palabras al tomarlo del cuello y empezar a estrangularlo. Si algo odiaba era que dijeran falsos en contra de su madre. Alfred intentó soltarse de su agarré, golpeó sus brazos mientras que el pequeño veía todo con horror y Arthur lo notó. Aterrado por la impresión que el niño tendría de él, soltó al mayordomo y salió huyendo de aquella residencia, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Grace concluyó su camino por aquellos grandes escalones. Arthur tenía razón, con el tiempo te acostumbrabas a ellos. Llegó al apartamento y Penny le recibió con una sonrisa y el cuestionamiento del envió de sus cartas. Al parecer Arthur no había hablado de ello con su madre y prefirió no cometer errores.

—Su última carta salió esta tarde, señora Fleck —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, Grace. Que buena eres conmigo.

La pelirroja mantuvo su expresión mientras dejaba su bolso en la mesa.

—¿Ya ceno, señora?

—Aun no querida.

—¿Quiere que preparé la cena?

—¿Harás pasta? —preguntó con cierto hartazgo. Ella lo notó y se apenó.

—No, no, para nada. Pensaba en unas salchichas calientes y puré. ¿Le agrada la idea?

—Suena perfecto. Todo hay en la cocina, querida —dijo mientras retomaba asiento en su sillón.

—Sí, gracias, señora Fleck —respondió incómodamente.

Grace recogió su cabello en una coleta y se pasó a la cocina, dispuesta a preparar la cena.

Mientras las salchichas se doraban en la sartén, un golpeteo a la puerta sorprendió a ambas.

—¿Es Arthur?

—Happy tiene sus llaves, querida. ¿Podrías ir a ver quién llama?

—Sí, sí, no se preocupe.

La pelirroja hizo de lado la sartén y apagó la llama, enjuagó sus manos y las seco en el mandil que llevaba puesto. Se acercó a la entrada y abrió la puerta, descubriendo a dos hombres; uno delgado y el otro gordo, portando trajes y gabardinas, con una actitud muy intimidadora.

—Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra Arthur Fleck?

—¿Quién le busca? —preguntó Grace, sin ocultar su preocupación.

Ambos hombres alzaron sus placas de policía.

—Somos el detective Garrity y el detective Burke del departamento de policía de ciudad Gótica. Queremos hacerle unas preguntas al señor Fleck. ¿Está en casa?

—¿Departamento de policía? —soltó aterrada.

—Señorita —llamó el detective Burke—. ¿Se encuentra, sí o no, el señor Arthur Fleck?

—¡Quien llama a la puerta, Grace! —clamó Penny desde la sala.

—¡Ya voy, señora Fleck! —respondió, lo más serena posible. Grace retomó la vista a los detectives y les miró con odio y terror—. Arthur no se encuentra.

—¿Qué es usted del señor Fleck?

—Su pareja.

—¿Y la señora Fleck es...?

—La madre de Arthur. Detectives, en cuanto Arthur llegué, le avisare que le buscaron y...

—Lo sentimos ¿señorita...?

—Davis. Grace Davis.

—Señorita Davis, esto es urgente y necesitamos hablar con alguien, si es posible con la madre del señor Fleck.

—La señora no puede atenderles, esta algo delicada de salud y...

—¿Grace? —escuchó a sus espaldas e impactada se giró para ver a Penny—. ¿Quiénes son estos hombres?

—Señora Fleck...

—Señora, buenas noches, somos del departamento de policía de la ciudad y estamos aquí para hacerle unas preguntas.

—¿Departamento de policía? ¿Preguntas? —inquirió confusa. Grace se alejó de la puerta y se acercó a la mujer—. ¿Qué clase de preguntas?

—Con respecto a su hijo, Arthur Fleck.

—¿Happy? ¡¿Le pasó algo a Happy?! —exclamó y sintió como la pelirroja llevaba sus manos sobre sus brazos.

—Tranquilícese.

—No señora, su hijo está bien. Nuestras preguntas son con respecto a otros detalles.

—¿Otros detalles? —cuestionó Grace.

—Si. ¿Su hijo trabajó en la agencia de talentos del señor Hoyt?

—Sí, mi hijo trabajó ahí.

—Perfecto. ¿Y puede explicarnos la repentina risa de su hijo?

—¿Por qué?

—Detectives, ¿de qué trata esto?

—¡Si! ¿Por qué quieren saber cosas sobre mi hijo?

—Señora Fleck...

En ello, la respiración de Penny se volvió agitada y llevó una de sus manos a su pecho. Grace le miró asustada e insistió en que se tranquilizara pero la presión en ella subió y, sin que la pelirroja lo imaginara, ella se desplomó en el suelo.

—¡Señora Fleck! —Los detectives miraron asombrados el momento. Grace se hincó a su lado y buscó asistirla—. ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! —les gritó. Y los detectives sacaron sus comunicadores para pedir la asistencia de emergencias.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	10. X

**X.**

Las incandescentes luces de las torretas incomodaron en los ojos de Arthur. Aquellas ambulancias fuera de su edificio le habían extrañado plenamente, pensó que tal vez las jóvenes pandillas habían logrado herir algún tercero, y si fuera así, pobre del desdichado. Mientras se acercaba, percibió la camilla con una cabellera rubia opaca familiar, se acercó a pasos apresurados y miró a su madre tendida ahí. Detrás de los paramédicos venía una aterrorizada Grace, con sus finas manos sobre sus labios y sus ojos verdes cubiertos en lágrimas. La pelirroja alzó su enrojecida mirada y reveló a un petrificado Arthur, mirando sin sentido aquella escena. Ella fue directo a él y le tomó de sus manos.

—¡Arthur! —exclamó, sin controlar su llanto.

—¡¿Qué sucedió?! —demandó.

—Lle-llegaron unos de-detectives a tu casa y...

—¿Detectives? —cuestionó extrañado y molesto. La pelirroja asintió veloz y uno de los paramédicos se giró para verles.

—¿Alguno de ustedes conoce a la señora?

—Yo —respondió él—. Soy su hijo.

—Acompáñenos —ordenó.

Grace soltó sus manos y Arthur le dio una rápida mirada, ella logró decirle que iría detrás de él en el camino, y subió a la ambulancia, atónito de ver a su madre postrada en la camilla. La pelirroja no paró de temblar, sentía que había fallado su promesa de atender a Penny. Se dio la media vuelta viendo que varios vecinos habían presenciado el momento, no preocupados por la señora, solo por morbo. Los detectives se alejaron de la pequeña multitud y se acercaron a Grace, quien trató de evadirlos.

—Señorita Davis —llamó el detective Burke.

—No voy hablar con ustedes. Si me disculpan tengo que ir al hospital.

Les miró con una rabia inmensa y les paso de lado, entrando de nueva cuenta al edificio por todas sus cosas.

* * *

Al llegar al hospital, Grace pidió informes sobre Penny en recepción, la enfermera le dijo que la señora Fleck se encontraba en emergencias y su hijo estaba en la sala de espera. Agradeció por lo dicho y se fue en búsqueda de Arthur. Lo encontró en medio de los solitarios asientos, el humo de su cigarro se meneaba en el aire mientras su cuerpo parecía ser una figura inerte. Grace suspiró angustiada y empezó a caminar hacia él, quien pareció reaccionar ante el estruendoso sonido de los tacones.

—Arthur —llamó apenada. Este alzó su clara mirada ante la mujer—. Arthur, yo...

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —interrumpió, en un tono seco, no se oía molesto pero su intranquilidad era evidente.

Grace se sentó junto a él, llevó sus manos sobre su brazo y tragó difícilmente.

—Los detectives llegaron preguntando por ti. Intenté despacharlos y evitar que tu madre supiera de ellos pero, me fue imposible, querían hablar contigo o un familiar hasta que tu madre apareció en la entrada. Esos detectives anonadaron a tu madre con preguntas y luego se desmayó —La pelirroja no tuvo el valor de mirar a Arthur—. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Prometí cuidar de tu madre y no lo hice.

—No es tu culpa —dijo en lo que llevaba su mano libre sobre las de ella—. Fue de esos detectives.

Ella alzó su mirada esmeralda inyectada en sangre por tanto llorar. Las emociones le habían golpeado inmensamente y no había podido parar las lágrimas. Arthur movió sus brazos y la envolvió en ellos para lograr que se tranquilizara y, mientras ello daba resultados, el médico apareció informándole sobre los resultados. Penny había sufrido una embolia. La respuesta de ambos fue doliente y el médico les otorgó el acceso al piso donde Penny Fleck estaría hasta ver una recuperación.

Arthur y Grace yacían junto a la camilla de Penny, ella dormía y se encontraba entubada a un monitor. Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido hablar, solo esperaban. Arthur se alzó del asiento, provocando que Grace se soltara de su brazo, y le miró.

—Necesito un poco de aire. Este lugar... este lugar me asfixia.

—Está bien, yo estaré aquí.

Arthur ladeó su cabeza y dejó de la habitación.

Tomó asiento en una banca fuera del hospital, encendió un nuevo cigarro y contempló la fría y vacía noche. Mientras miraba a un punto muerto, su mente vagó en el hecho de que la policía le estaba buscando. Lo sabían. Sabían lo que había hecho en el metro.

—¿Arthur Fleck? —escuchó. Volvió en sí y miró a dos hombres frente a él—. ¿Es usted Arthur Fleck?

—¿Qué desean?

—Somos el detective Garrity y Burke, tal vez la señorita Davis le contó sobre nosotros.

—Si. Por su culpa mi madre sufrió una embolia.

—Lo sentimos mucho, no fue nuestra intención provocar estos hechos —Arthur llevó su cigarro a la boca y les ignoró—. Señor Fleck necesitamos hacerles unas cuantas preguntas.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¿Supo de los asesinatos en el metro? —él afirmó—. ¿Cómo tomó esa noticia?

—¿Y cómo debo tomarla?

—Señor Fleck, ¿podría contarnos sobre su despido de la agencia de talentos? Su jefe, Hoyt, nos comentó sobre un arma.

—Era un arma de utilería —defendió—. Soy comediante.

—¿En serio?

—Hoyt debió decírselos.

—¿Y qué hay al respecto sobre su risa?

—¿Mi risa?

—Sí, su jefe nos contó sobre ella. ¿Es alguna enfermedad?

Arthur se levantó, lanzó su cigarro y observó a ambos oficiales.

—Si me disculpan, debo volver con mi madre.

Ambos le miraron sospechosamente, él caminó hasta chocar con la puerta automática.

—Esa es la salida —replicó uno de los detectives, y Arthur entró por ahí al salir una enfermera.

—¿Qué demonios le vio esa mujer pelirroja a ese tipo? —cuestionó Garrity a su compañero.

—No lo sé, sin embargo, estoy seguro que él es nuestro asesino.

* * *

—Te traje un café —mencionó Grace al verlo entrar. La pelirroja estaba al lado de Penny.

—Gracias —dijo mientras se acercaba a tomarlo—. ¿Sigue dormida?

—Si. El doctor dice que necesita reposar y la revisara en la mañana —Arthur tomó asiento junto a ella y le dio un sorbo al su café—. ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en tomar mis vacaciones.

—Grace, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—No hay problema. El doctor dice que necesita que una persona se quede en las noches con tu mamá, puedo hacerlo. Y ya en la mañana estas un rato con ella y... —se detuvo y un enrome bostezo se hizo presente—. Lo siento.

—Te vez agotada.

Ella empezó a mover su cabeza y alzó una de sus manos.

—No, no... De repente me sentí muy cansada. Creo que es por la conmoción de hoy.

—Ve a casa, hoy me quedaré.

—Te acompañó, no quiero dejarte solo.

Arthur resopló y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—De acuerdo.

—Mañana temprano iré a pedir las vacaciones —continuó mientras se recargaba en su hombro, otro bostezo se hizo aparecer y la pelirroja cerró sus ojos—. E iré a casa...

Ella empezó a balbucear cosas sin mucho sentido y Arthur frunció su ceño ante lo pronto que cayó dormida. Buscó recargarse en el pequeño sillón que había en la habitación, para que ella pudiera dormir y él se mantuvo despierto, vigilando a ambas mujeres.

En lo que el tiempo pasaba, Arthur notó como la piel de la pelirroja se había erizado, tenía frío. Se quitó su suerte, con la mayor calma posible, y lo colocó sobre ella. Mientras le miraba, con una increíble mirada de agradecimiento por sus nobles gestos, el sonido del televisor lo hizo volver en sí. La música del show de Murray era el cual percibía y se giró para mirar su programa favorito. Murray llegó a escena, su pequeño monologo dio paso a un chiste sobre un sujeto, el cual a su gusto era un pésimo comediante, y mostró el vídeo de Arthur en su presentación en Pogo's. Asombrado por ello, se alzó del sillón y quedó en medio de la habitación, maravillado por verse en el programa de Murray Franklin. El orgullo no cabía en él, logró uno de sus mayores sueños.

—¡Grace! —llamó—. ¡Estoy en el show de Murray!

Sin embargo la pelirroja no respondió, dormía profundamente.

—_Y así, señores, si quieren imitarme, esta es la manera correcta para no hacerlo._

Ante esas palabras, la felicidad se esfumó tan rápido del rostro de Arthur. Murray se estaba burlando de él, no con él. La mofa de su presentación fue la comidilla de parte del programa. Y los sueños e ilusiones de Arthur se vieron destruidos en segundos. Su ídolo, su modelo a seguir, casi su mentor, le había ridiculizado.

La pelirroja se revolvió en el sofá, entre abrió sus ojos y vislumbró a Arthur parado bajó el televisor.

—¿Qué pasa? —interrogó adormitada. Se sentó y talló sus ojos, descubriendo que tenía el suéter de él encima—. ¿Arthur? —Al no recibir respuesta, ella se alzó y se acercó a él, llevando su barbilla sobre su hombro. Notó la tensión en su rostro, sus ojos claros revelaban una expresión lúgubre—. ¿Arthur? —insistió preocupada.

El volvió en sí, observó a su pareja y una forzada sonrisa fue su respuesta.

—Ya comenzó Murray —dijo. Ella se estremeció.

—¿Sucede algo?

Arthur negó, se dio la media vuelta y retomó lugar en el sillón. Grace quedó extrañada ante lo rara de su actitud, miró al televisor y Murray presentaba al primer invitado de la noche. Ella intentó buscar alguna conexión de su actitud con el programa pero nada parecía hacer clic. Por segundos pensó que Arthur esperaba a que su presentación fuera exhibida, ya había hecho notar su ansiedad por ello en anteriores ocasiones, sin embargo, si hubiese sido ello, la alegría detonaría en su rostro.

La actitud severa que se forjó en él quedó plasmada durante la noche, Grace recargó la cabeza en su hombro y tomó su mano para tratar que se destensara un poco, pero fue imposible.

* * *

A primera hora del día, Grace fue directa a su trabajo para solicitar sus vacaciones, las cuales fueron dadas de una mala manera. Cumplida su primera tarea, fue a casa para tomar un baño y alistarse para su turno en la noche, en lo que Arthur estaba con su madre en el hospital.

En lo que preparaba su nueva vestimenta para el día, una extraña sensación se hizo presente. Llevó su mano sobre su pecho y cuello y tragó duramente. Pensó que algo se había atorado en su garganta, pero no, al pasar su saliva un fuerte asco llegó a su garganta y fue corriendo al baño para vomitar lo que había pasado por ella. Depuso por dos minutos su saliva y parte del café que había tomado la noche anterior. El asco que sintió fue terrible y colocó ambas manos en el inodoro, pensando que desfallecería por lo que había depuesto.

Respiró agitadamente y con su temblorosa mano jaló de la palanca para desaparecer lo que había vomitado. Llevó ambas manos a su rostro y espero a que esa sensación pasara. Se levantó difícilmente del suelo, sus piernas temblaban por su esfuerzo al vomitar y se preparó para la ducha, esperanzada a que calmara lo que había sentido.

Terminando su rutina, se había propuesto a desayunar pero la sensación que tenía aún era vigente y dejó de lado la comida. Fue a recostarse un rato y esperar a que se sintiera mejor.

* * *

Grace despertó y miró la hora, pasaban de mediodía, había dormido toda la mañana. Se despertó asustada y se alistó para irse al hospital. Llegó y al entrar en la habitación una enfermera atendía a Penny, quien seguía dormida.

—Hola —saludó con una nerviosa sonrisa—. ¿Disculpe, no se encuentra Arthur Fleck?

—Buen día. ¿Es el hijo de la señora? —la pelirroja asentó—. Salió, antes de que llegara a revisión, tal vez este comiendo.

Ella asentó de nuevo, decidió tomar asiento y dejar a la enfermera hacer lo suyo. Mientras la enfermera administraba los medicamentos y revisaba lo signos vitales, Grace volvió a sentir la sensación de vomitar. Llevó su mano a su rostro y trató de reprimir sus arcadas. La enfermera le miró de reojo y se extrañó por la actitud de la mujer.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Grace alzó su mirada y afirmó nerviosamente. La enfermera no le creyó, continuó a lo suyo y la pelirroja respiraba profundamente. Al sentir menos aquella necesidad, bajó su mano pero su respiración era fuerte, el sonido de esta inundaba la habitación y, sin poder controlarse más, Grace se alzó del lugar y corrió al baño a deponer lo que tuviera en su estómago. La enfermera le miró sorprendida y escuchó las fuertes arcadas. Pasó medio minuto y al terminar, Grace salió del cuarto de baño y miró avergonzada a la enfermera.

—Lo siento —mencionó.

—Señorita, disculpe, tal vez esto no me incumbe pero, ¿acaso está embarazada? —Los ojos de Grace casi salieron de su órbita ante esa cuestión. Ella negó veloz y tomó asiento—. El vómito repentino es un síntoma común.

—No, no lo estoy. Comí algo que me cayó mal —respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La enfermera pareció no creerle pero retomó a terminar de atender a su paciente. Grace desvió su mirada y empezó a jugar con sus manos, pensando con respecto a lo que le acababan de cuestionar. Un resoplido nervioso surgió. Su periodo aun no llegaba, faltaban un par de días, pero si no llegaba tendría que averiguar si el embarazo era verdad.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	11. XI

**XI.**

Arthur entró a la habitación y encontró a Grace con una mirada perdida y la piel muy pálida, se acercó a ella y colocó su mano sobre su hombro, estremeciéndola al volverla a traer en sí.

—Lo s-siento —soltó asustado.

—No, no... Yo me asuste.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió.

—Si —respondió con una sonrisa confiada—. Solo pensaba.

—¿En qué?

—En cosas del trabajo. Espero y mis compañeras estén haciendo todo bien.

La amplía línea en el rostro de la pelirroja engañó a Arthur sobre el verdadero sentir que llevaba consigo. Él tomó asiento junto a ella y ambos posaron sus miradas en Penny.

—Despertó un rato y luego volvió a dormir.

—¿Es bueno eso?

—El médico me dijo que era algo normal —paró y llevó su mirada en ella—. Hoy llegaste temprano.

—Sí, creí que se me había hecho tarde.

En ese momento, el médico llegó a la habitación y, aclarando su garganta, logró la atención de ambos.

—Lamento interrumpir, ¿podría hablar con usted, señor Fleck?

Arthur respondió con un rápido asentimiento de cabeza, se alzó del sillón y Grace acarició su mano en señal de apoyo. El doctor y Arthur salieron de la habitación.

—Señor Fleck —habló severo—. Me temo tener que decirle esto, pero el seguro ya no podrá cubrir los gastos médicos de su madre —ante esas palabras, la mirada de Arthur cambió radicalmente—. La estadía aproximada de su madre es de dos días, para después moverla a un área acorde a lo que el seguro cubre. Sé que esto suena duro y el tratamiento que su madre necesita es costoso, yo podría...

—Está bien, doctor —interrumpió y él le miró extrañó—. Yo me encargaré.

Una ancha sonrisa fue su última respuesta. El doctor observó asustado a Arthur, ladeó su cabeza y se dio la media vuelta para retomar sus jornadas. La sonrisa se mantuvo en su rostro hasta que el médico desapareció en el pasillo. Arthur regresó a la habitación y tomó asiento junto a Grace, quien le miraba de manera preocupante.

—¿Todo bien?

—El seguro ya no cubrirá el hospital —soltó. Ella llevó sus manos a su rostro.

—¿Cuándo termina el servicio?

—Dos días.

—Dios mío... —susurro. Grace dejó caer una de sus manos— Arthur, yo tengo unos ahorros, no es mucho pero podrán cubrir, tal vez, unos dos días más la estadía de tu mamá en lo que...

—Grace —interrumpió rígido—, ya te lo he dicho, no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto por ello.

—Arthur —resopló triste—, mis intenciones son buenas. Lo sabes —él afirmó suavemente—. Acepta el dinero que te ofrezco.

—No podría pagártelo.

—Nadie habló de un préstamo. Es por la salud de tu madre. Yo ya he estado en tu situación, y se lo difícil que es, más con este caos de la seguridad social —Arthur arqueó una de sus cejas en lo que ella tomaba sus manos—. Están recortando muchos fondos —continuó—. Eso no es una novedad en esta ciudad.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Oí rumores pero sé que son verdad. Esto se pone horrible. ¿Cómo se atreven a recortar fondos y seguros? Es imperdonable.

—Porque no les importamos, Grace. Nunca lo hemos hecho.

La tristeza anonado a la pelirroja. Y mientras ambos se miraban, ella desvió un poco la vista al televisor, el cual yacía en silencio, y percibió una peculiar noticia.

—Mira —dijo, apuntando a la pantalla.

Arthur se dio la media vuelta y vio en pantalla una turba iracunda de personas con máscaras de payaso. Se alzó de golpe y subió el volumen para saber lo que sucedía en la ciudad.

—_Una nueva marcha de protestas se verá hoy, frente al museo de historia de Gótica, donde se llevara a cabo un evento para los empresarios de la ciudad, ofrecido por Thomas Wayne. La gente, la cual se muestra agotada por la falta de recursos en la ciudad, se manifestara a la hora del evento para hacerle frente al candidato de Ciudad Gótica, el señor Wayne._

—Pensé que eso había acabado —mencionó nerviosa Grace. Arthur pareció ignorarla, su mente estaba trabajando rápidamente al ver a todos esos manifestantes portando sus máscaras de payasos—. Estas protestas se vuelven más y más violentas.

—Tal vez sea la única forma como les escuchen.

—Hay mejores maneras.

—Ya se han usado —continuó mientras se volteaban—. Ellos no han escuchado.

Grace golpeteó su pecho y se recargó en el sillón, colocó su mirada en Penny quien lentamente abría sus ojos.

—Arthur —llamó asombrada. Él se acercó y miró a su madre.

Penny intentó sonreír, no logró hacerlo, movió una de sus manos buscando desesperadamente la de su hijo y este respondió a su llamado. Ella le miró, sus ojos detonaban angustia y felicidad. Arthur sonrió débilmente mientras le veía y pensaba que era la hora de buscar a Thomas Wayne y hacer que este hiciera lo que no había hecho en treinta y cinco años de vida. Apoyar a su familia.

* * *

—No tardaré —dijo mientras se ponía su suéter—. Iré a casa y buscaré a una persona.

—De acuerdo —mencionó extrañada la pelirroja. No quería oírse chismosa, pero en el fondo quería saber a quién buscaría—. Ten mucho cuidado. Si te encuentras una marcha u algo así, aléjate. No vayas a meterte en problemas o te hagan algo.

Arthur sonrió irónico.

—Estaré bien —se acercó a ella y le dio un beso, el cual fue correspondido.

Ambos sonrieron y en cuanto Arthur estaba listo para salir de la habitación, Grace le detuvo.

—¡Oye...! Te amo.

El cuerpo de Fleck se paralizó y lentamente sus mejillas se alzaron.

—Yo también —respondió. Se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Arthur miró todo el revuelo de gente que se encontraba fuera del museo. Una euforia viajó a sus venas; todo ese público estaba ahí, gracias a él. Caminó entre la multitud y miraba los letreros, las máscaras y los aullidos desesperados y de ira provocaron una emoción en él. Se unió al momento y mientras más caminaba más se acercaba a la seguridad. Los policías hacían todo lo posible por alejar a esas personas de la entrada del lugar, armados con la mejor seguridad del momento, no podían contra las personas. En un acto desesperado, uno de los policías golpeó a uno de los protestantes y estos tomaron al guardia, empezando a atacarlo ferozmente. Arthur aprovechó la distracción para cruzarse las líneas de seguridad y entrar al museo por la zona de empleados.

Una vez encontró ropa de los trabajadores le fue fácil escabullirse y llegó al área de proyecciones, donde _"Tiempos Modernos" _de Charles Chaplin era exhibida. Todos los ricos de la ciudad yacían ahí; el aroma de los perfumes impregnaba en el aire, el brillo de las joyas de las damas de alcurnia relucían en varias secciones del lugar y las risas, zumbaban en los oídos de Arthur. Él degustó un poco de la película, se rio; el padre de la comedía era una fuente de inspiración, en ello, su mirada se desvió a un palco para notar a Thomas Wayne junto a su mujer.

Aprovechando el momento en que él se alzó, Arthur se alistó para seguirlo hacía el baño de caballeros. Dentro del lugar, Arthur se deshizo del uniforme y se acercó a él, dispuesto a hablar sobre su relación sanguínea. En cuanto él mencionó el nombre de Penny Fleck, el rostro de Thomas Wayne se tensó de manera increíble.

—¿Entonces tú fuiste el tipo que fue a mi casa ayer? —cuestionó de manera violenta.

—Yo... yo solo quiero saber si...

—No. Tu madre está loca. Ella te adoptó cuando trabajaba para mi familia y se inventó el cuento que yo era tu padre.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Arthur asombrado.

—Ve al psiquiátrico de Arkham, y lo sabrás.

—No, mi madre no es una loca... Usted... usted es el que —se detuvo, su risa quería salir—. ¡Por Dios, míranos, somos iguales!

Sin poderlo evitar la risa de Arthur explotó, incomodando a Wayne y este respondió con un golpe en la cara.

—No vuelvas acercarte a mi hijo —mencionó con rabia.

Thomas dejó el lugar y Arthur llevó sus manos al lavamanos, sin parar su risa y viendo como unas cuantas gotas de sangre caían sobre la pulcra porcelana.

* * *

Grace había comprado unos pocos jazmines y lavanda para adornar la entristecida habitación. Penny yacía despierta, en veces quería hablar pero le era difícil. Alzó débilmente su mano y la pelirroja lo notó, dejando de lado el acomodo para atender a la mujer. Ella apuntó a un vaso de agua y ella le dio un poco de ella. Penny tragó difícilmente, casi toda el agua cayó a un lado de la almohada y Grace se dispuso a limpiar todo.

—Tranquila señora Fleck, no pasa nada.

—¿Ha...? ¿Happy?

—Tuvo que ir a casa —dijo con una sonrisa, mientras presionaba las servilletas sobre el charco de agua—. Prometió llegar temprano.

Un quejido angustioso fue su respuesta, Grace siguió limpiando hasta llegó la enfermera a suministrarle sus medicamentos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —interrogó preocupada.

—Le di un poco de agua. No pudo ingerirla toda.

—Ya tengo el nuevo suero, señorita, no se preocupe. Yo me encargaré.

Grace agradeció con un leve asentimiento y tomó lugar en el sillón, llevó ambas manos sobre su cuello y lo masajeó suavemente. La enfermera alistaba los cambios de medicamentos y observó de reojo a la mujer.

—¿Cómo se siente?

Ella alzó sus ojos verdes hacía ella.

—Bien. Cansada, pero bien.

—¿No ha vuelto a vomitar?

—No. Ya no.

La enfermera asentó y finalizó en colocar el suero y medicamentos, dio una última revisión a la señora Fleck y anotó todo en el tablón. Antes de retirarse se acercó a Grace y del bolsillo de su bata sacó un papel y se lo entregó.

—Es información por si necesita un análisis —la pelirroja frunció el ceño—. Análisis de sangre, por si... —la enfermera hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza y miró a su vientre, Grace quedó sorprendida—. Las veré en unas horas, descansen.

La joven enfermera dejó la habitación y a Grace con un miedo recorrer su cuerpo. Ella se había negado a creer sobre un posible embarazo. A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de su intimidad con Arthur, nunca fueron precavidos, y los nervios le traicionaron. No podía pasar, no debía pasar, no todavía. Ella no estaba lista para un hijo, Arthur tampoco. La situación no se prestaba para poder criar un bebé y no quería imaginarse en que problemas se podía meter por un repentino embarazo. Grace llevó sus manos a su vientre, cerró sus ojos y rezó porque su periodo llegara pronto para sacarse este miedo que se había infundado, aunque, muy dentro de ella lo presentía. La sensación estaba ahí por más que lo negara.

Los leves quejidos de Penny la hicieron volver en sí y ella se alzó para atenderle en lo que Arthur regresara de donde quiera que estuviese.

* * *

Unas horas pasaron y Arthur llegó. Grace notó el leve golpe que llevaba en la cara, preocupada se acercó, colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas y le analizó.

—Dime que no te topaste con una marcha.

—Me temo que sí —fingió con una cínica sonrisa.

—Le pediré asistencia a una enfermera.

—Ya está mejor. ¿Cómo sigue? —preguntó mirando a su dormida madre.

—Bien. La han atendido bien —él cabeceó ligeramente—. Arthur —llamó—, sé que esto no me incumbe, pero ¿a dónde fuiste?

—Con un conocido, a pedirle ayuda para mi mamá.

—¿Y cómo te fue?

Ahora negó, se alejó melancólicamente de la pelirroja y tomó asiento, mirando fijamente a su madre. Arthur sacó un cigarro y le encendió en lo que Grace tomaba asiento junto a él.

—Mañana iré por mis ahorros, para aplazar los días. Recordé que tengo una compañera en la oficina que presta dinero, puedo pedir un préstamo y... —se detuvo, miró a Arthur y notó como este le ignoraba. En sus ojos notaba una profunda decepción. Grace se abrazó de su brazo y no paró de analizarlo— Todo saldrá bien —animó. Arthur se giró para mirarle—. No te desesperes.

—Estoy tranquilo. En serio.

—Tus ojos me dicen lo contrario. Arthur, te lo he dicho muchas veces, si quieres contarme algo, hazlo. De verdad, yo te escucharé y entenderé.

—No es nada.

—No me gusta verte así, tan deprimido.

Él dejó escapar una media sonrisa.

—Si supieras —confesó, mientras llevaba su mano sobre las de ella.

Arthur retomó la mirada en su madre y Grace le miró de una manera preocupante. Ella se aferró a su brazo y recargó su mentón, un triste suspiró fue su respuesta mientras pensaba que era lo que él no había querido contarle desde hacía tiempo.

* * *

Ambos bajaron a cenar. La pelirroja tenía mucha hambre, desde el café que había ingerido la noche anterior no había vuelto a probar bocado y más por miedo a deponerlo. Miró a su plato, una ensalada de pollo con papas fritas y pan tostado. Su estómago gruñó pero el asco regreso. Arthur comía apresuradamente, él también no había tenido oportunidad de satisfacer su estómago cuando descubrió a Grace mirando su platillo con repulsión.

—¿No comerás? —preguntó extrañado. Ella alzó su mirada y sonrió.

—¡Claro! Solo que me quede pensando en muchas cosas.

—Ya veo —y llevó su última porción de papas a su boca. Grace buscó desesperadamente reprimir sus arcadas y tomó un poco de su refresco de manzana—. ¿Te comerás las papas? —Ella negó y se las entregó—. Grace, mañana tengo que ir hacer una visita, es muy importante.

—No te preocupes. Aquí me quedaré.

—Probablemente me tome toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.

—¿Es algo muy serio?

—Si —respondió seco.

—Está bien, aquí me quedaré hasta que llegues —dijo con su linda sonrisa. Arthur agradeció con un asentimiento y continuó cenando. Ella no dejó de observarle, degustó porciones pequeñas de su plato y su mente le golpeó con la idea del embarazo—. Arthur, ¿te agradan los niños?

Fleck se detuvo de golpe y observó a su pareja perplejamente. Grace mantenía su grata sonrisa y esperaba pacientemente.

—¿Los niños? Son encantadores, sí, me agradan —respondió un tanto confundido, recordando las veces que hizo reír a varios niños y también recordó al pequeño Bruce.

—¡Qué bien!

—¿Por qué?

—Creo que nunca te lo había preguntado. Siempre creí que, trabajando como payaso, los niños te agradaban mucho —Arthur se encogió de hombros y volvió a comer—. No te sientas incomodo con esto, pero... ¿te gustaría tener tus propios hijos?

De nuevo se detuvo, su mano quedó al aire y empezó a temblar ligeramente.

_« ¿Hijos propios? »_ Pensó aterrorizado.

Él nunca había imaginado ello, nunca pensó que tendría una mujer a su lado, menos tener un hijo. Una risita escapó de entre sus dientes, la idea era descabellada e inimaginable y Grace cambió el semblante rápidamente.

—Nunca había pensado en ello —reveló irónico, mientras buscaba su vaso de refresco—. Es algo... es algo extraño. ¿Por qué el mundo querría otro Fleck?

Grace llevó su cabellera detrás de sus orejas mientras escuchaba la ligera risa de Arthur, ella cabeceó con delicadeza e intentó comer, pensando en aquellas últimas palabras mencionadas.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	12. XII

**XII.**

Temprano en la mañana, Grace fue al banco a solicitar sus ahorros para extender la estadía de Penny en el hospital. Al salir del edificio, se acercó a Arthur quien le esperó fuera del lugar.

—Listo —mencionó con una sonrisa. Arthur lanzó el cigarro al suelo y lo aplastó—. ¿Por qué no entraste conmigo?

—Quería despejar la mente —engañó, recordando quien trabajaba ahí.

—De acuerdo —dijo mientras se abrazaba a su brazo—. Ya podemos ir al hospital.

Arthur ladeó su cabeza, ambos caminaron a la parada de autobuses y mientras iban Grace se aferraba a su bolso. No había razones para preguntar el porqué de ello, la inseguridad había empeorado y todos se cuidaban sus espaldas celosamente.

Arthur observó con atención todo el momento en que Grace realizó los pagos, el solo firmó la documentación necesaria. En el pasillo rumbo a la habitación de Penny, la pelirroja se detuvo, se recargó en la pared y llevó una de sus manos sobre su rostro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Arthur preocupado.

—Si... me mareé un poco —él se acercó a ella y le tomó de su cintura—. Confieso que estoy algo cansada.

—Ve a casa.

—Te prometí estar aquí —dijo mientras palmeaba su pecho—. Por cierto, sé que esto no me incumbe, pero ¿a dónde iras hoy?

—Necesito una papelería de mi madre. No tardaré.

—De acuerdo... ¿Sabes? Hablé con mi compañera, la que hace los préstamos.

—Grace...

—Déjame terminar. Me dijo que no habría problema con ello, solo de saber cuánto necesitaremos, los intereses no son altos. Puedo pagarlos —Arthur suspiró amargamente, tomó a Grace y recargó su cabeza en su pecho. Ella se sorprendió y le abrazó—. Tu tranquilo, ¿sí?

Asentó suavemente y recargó su barbilla en la cabellera rojiza, quedando juntos por un largo rato.

* * *

En cuanto Arthur se fue, Grace quedó en la habitación y Penny dormía. La pelirroja suspiró agotada y pasó sus manos sobre su rostro, llevando su cabello hacía atrás. Se mantuvo pensando y mordió su labio inferior. Repentinamente se acercó a su bolso y sacó la información que la enfermera le había otorgado el día de ayer. Leyó el contenido e indecisa, pensó en irse o no hacer un análisis sanguíneo. Sacudió su cabeza, negándose ante tal idea y su mente le repitió que su periodo pronto llegaría. Golpeteó el papel contra su palma, en un ritmo frenético, en el fondo quería hacerse esa prueba y controlar sus nervios. Mientras pensaba, la enfermera entró para revisar a la señora Fleck y notó lo distraída que ella se encontraba.

—Buen día —saludó.

Grace reaccionó y con nervios correspondió a la enfermera.

—Buenos días.

Ella sonrió, despertó sutilmente a Penny y comenzó a revisar sus tratamientos y el chequeo.

—Todo va de maravilla, señora Fleck —la mujer intentó sonreír, le fue imposible. Alzó su mano y golpeteó ligeramente el brazo de la enfermera—. Siga reposando.

La enfermera tomó su carrito y antes de salir Grace se alzó de su lugar y se acercó a ella.

—Discúlpame que te pare así, pero me gustaría preguntarte, ¿dónde están los laboratorios?

—Están en planta baja, por el pasillo junto a recepción. ¿Se animó a realizarse la prueba?

—Sí, si —susurró. Evitando que Penny percibiera su conversación—. Quiero saber si, realmente...

—Me alegra escucharlo. Vaya ahí, pregunte todo lo que necesita para ello y para antes de las tres de la tarde, podrán hacerle el análisis —la enfermera sonrío con emoción y dejó la habitación.

Grace suspiró, se dio la media vuelta y retomó a su lugar, esperando el momento adecuado para ir a los laboratorios.

* * *

Arthur no creía lo que Thomas Wayne le había dicho el día de ayer, así que, para descubrir quien decía la verdad se dirigió al psiquiátrico de Arkham, en las lejanías de la ciudad. Durante su caminó, Arthur sentía que esta ida era una total pérdida de tiempo pero debía verificar toda la información para obligar a Wayne apoyarle con su madre. No iba a permitir que ella sufriera más de lo que ya hacía.

Bajó del autobús y se dirigió a pie hacía el psiquiátrico. Mientras caminaba a pasos lentos, degustó un cigarro y contempló el ennegrecido cielo. La lluvia estaba próxima a caer. Las calles de esos lares estaban adornadas con enormes bolsas de basura, en donde se era visible familias de ratones. El amargo resoplido de Arthur resonó a su alrededor, provocando las miradas de unos cuantos transeúntes. Tiró su cigarro y miró el enorme edificio. Una extraña sensación familiar le abrigó. Tragó duramente y a pasos duros se dirigió ahí.

Durante su recorrido al área de archivos, el encontrarse con varios pacientes le hizo mostrar su mejor cara dura. Los gritos, las palabras sin sentido, la violencia que se provocaban, todo paso desapercibido para Arthur. Todo era familiar. Caminó por el enorme pasillo y vio a otros cuantos pacientes sentados, hablando solos y unos pocos con camisas de fuerza. Todos le miraban, algunos le sonreían y los otros tenían un vacío en sus ojos. Arthur parecía ser uno más del lugar.

Llegó al lugar y miró al encargado, quien leía el periódico y comía un poco de su almuerzo.

—Hola... —habló nerviosamente.

—Buen día —respondió mientras baja el periódico—, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Busco información, de una antigua paciente.

—¿Qué tan antigua?

—Principios de los años cincuenta.

El encargado silbó.

—Casi treinta años. Vaya... ¿cuál es el nombre?

—Penny Fleck.

—Penny Fleck —repitió mientras lo anotaba en una hoja del periódico—. Esto me puede tomar tiempo, ¿cree poder esperarme?

—Si —mencionó ansiosamente.

* * *

Grace observaba al médico quien acomodaba los tubos de ensayo cautelosamente.

—¿Qué tan eficiente es la prueba? —preguntó preocupada.

—Un noventa y ocho por ciento eficiente —dijo con una ancha sonrisa. Ella parpadeó perplejamente—. Muy raras ocasiones ha fallado una de sangre, también está la de orina, pero eso toma más días.

—Me aconsejaron mucho la de sangre. Solo que yo nunca...

—Entiendo señorita. En cuento le saquemos un tubito de sangre la prueba toma unas cuantas horas para su confirmación, pero los resultados son mayores. ¿Así que, primera vez? —Ella asentó ligeramente—. ¿Nerviosa?

—Ajá...

—Usted tranquilícese. La necesito relajada, sino al inyectarle la aguja, esta dolerá.

El médico limpió su antebrazo con alcohol, y el aroma quedó impregnado en las fosas nasales de Grace, colocó la aguja en su vena y ella sintió un fuerte dolor, como si le hubiesen partido en dos con un clavo. Él pidió que se relajara y ella apretó sus ojos, aun así, le fue difícil sentirse calmada.

Sacó la aguja, removió esta y selló el tubo de ensayo.

—Doble su brazo y sostenga firmemente —la pelirroja obedeció—. Venga en unas cuatro horas y le tendremos el resultado.

—Gracias —finalizó, mientras se alzaba y tomaba su bolso.

Salió del sitió, se recargó en la pared y respiró profundamente. Al sentirse un poco mejor, se fue hacía la habitación para poder seguir cuidando de la señora Fleck, y mientras caminaba, los nervios por saber la respuesta le carcomían lentamente.

* * *

Arthur esperaba paciente a que el encargado llegara, tomó asiento y encendió otro cigarro. A su lado tomó asiento una mujer cubierta en una bata blanca, con unas enormes ojeras bajó sus ojos marrón y una larga cabellera oscura. Le observó fijamente y este trató de ignorarla pero le fue imposible, el peso de su mirada era inmenso y Arthur, quien no paró de fumar, llevó su vista al frente.

—Eres tu... —soltó la mujer, su voz era baja y aguda. Arthur le ignoró—. Si eres tú... —Él movió su cabeza y negó calmadamente, la mujer agachó su mirada y le analizó con más detalle. Momentos después ella sonrió, dejando ver sus amarillentos y deformes dientes—. El payaso...

Arthur llevó su mirada con ella, su perturbadora sonrisa no le había asustado pero su repentina afirmación había encendido unas alarmas en él. La mujer aplaudió como loca y chilló de alegría, se alzó del asiento y abandonó a Arthur, quien le miró irse hasta que desapareció en una esquina.

—¡Ya los encontré! —escuchó. Arthur apagó su cigarro y lo echó a la basura, se alzó de su asiento y observó al encargado de archivos con una enorme caja en mano—. Sí que fue difícil, los archivos de treinta años están muy olvidados. Mira el polvo acumulado —Arthur recargó su frente en la malla que les separaba y miró con ambas cejas alzadas—. De acuerdo, Penny Fleck.

Comenzó a hurgar en la caja hasta que el desgastado archivo apareció, el encargado le abrió y le leyó, haciendo que la expresión de su rostro cambiara radicalmente. Alzó su mirada y observó a un ansioso Arthur.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Qué eres de Penny Fleck?

—Su hijo.

Él ladeó su cabeza y cerró de golpe el archivo.

—¿Sabes? Necesito que venga tu madre para firmar una documentación. Esto es archivo muerto y se necesita una verificación para...

Arthur dejó de oír sus palabras, tomó el archivo con increíble fuerza y trató de arrebatárselo. El encargado se aferraba a uñas y dientes y, para su sorpresa, Arthur dio un cabezazo a la malla, espantándolo y logrando soltar el archivo. Arthur aprovechó el flaqueo y salió corriendo por el enorme pasillo, miró atrás un par de ocasiones y fue a esconderse en las escaleras de emergencia para poder leer el informe médico de su madre.

* * *

Arthur echó una mirada a los escalones, esperanzado a que no le encontraran, una vez corroboró, abrió el archivo y comenzó a leer los documentos con respecto a su madre. Penny había sido internada en el psiquiátrico un par de ocasiones, se le había diagnosticado narcisismo y alucinaciones vividas. En los reportes detallaban que ella proclamaba que su hijo era de Thomas Wayne. Arthur siguió ojeando cuando paró de golpe y lo que vio le dejó helado. Un acta de adopción. La tomó y le leyó. Venía su nombre, el motivo por el cual lo habían dejado en un orfanato había sido porque le habían abandonado. Y miró como el nombre de Penny Fleck figuraba como el de su nueva madre. Los ojos de Arthur se llenaron de lágrimas y su tristeza aumento al descubrir, que los novios que tuvo su madre, habían abusado físicamente de él. Y fue cuando sus recuerdos le golpearon brutalmente.

Una clara memoria llegó, cual brilló del sol por las mañanas, era él, tenía cinco años y se encontraba amarrado a un radiador. El calor que este emanaba lo había sofocado, lo había traumado. La imagen de su joven madre apareció frente a él, Penny sonreía maternalmente mientras acariciaba su mejilla y su voz resonó en su mente:

_« Arthur... eres el niño más feliz del mundo. Siempre me brindas felicidad, tú siempre debes brindar felicidad a los demás. »_

Pudo sentir lo suave de su mano sobre su calurosa mejilla y la sonrisa quedó tatuada en su mente. Arthur dejó caer el archivo y sus lágrimas no paraban de caer. Su llanto inundó el lugar, mientras que los recuerdos amargos de su infancia, aquellos que había parecido olvidar, le quemaron cual fuego en carne viva.

* * *

La enfermera retomó a la habitación para el chequeó de Penny. Grace, al verla cruzar el umbral de la puerta, se alzó del sillón y caminó hacia ella pidiéndole si podría cuidar unos momentos a la señora Fleck, en lo que ella iba por sus resultados. La joven enfermera aceptó amablemente y la pelirroja salió corriendo del lugar. Llegó a los laboratorios y le entregaron el sobre con los resultados y sin esperar más lo abrió y leyó el resultado.

Su piel palideció de golpe, recargó su cuerpo en la pared para luego dejarse caer y quedar en el suelo. Sus ojos verdes no se despegaron del papel, leía y leía sin parar el resultado pensando que su mente le jugaba una mala broma. Grace examinó los datos, tal vez se había equivocado de persona pero no, su nombre veía impreso en el sobre. La pelirroja pegó la carta a su pecho y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, no podía identificarlas si eran de felicidad o tristeza, o una mezcla de ambas, pero el resultado había dado positivo. Estaba embarazada.

Llevó el dorso de su mano sobre sus mejillas, estregando duramente estas para desaparecer el rastro que las lágrimas habían provocado. Un sinfín de pensamientos llegaron a su mente, la mayoría no eran positivos y luego pensó en cómo le diría esto a Arthur y el como él reaccionaria. Cuando le había cuestionado sobre los niños, su respuesta tajante le había desmotivado en cierta manera. Arthur no le parecía la idea de tener un hijo y ahora venía uno en camino. Las respiraciones de Grace se agitaron y su llanto fue imposible de parar, tenía que buscar la manera de decirle la noticia y preparase para cual fuera la respuesta.

* * *

La lluvia comenzó a cubrir la ciudad, Arthur salió del psiquiátrico sin mirar atrás. Algo dentro de él se había quebrado en miles de pedazos mientras que su vida se volteaba de cabeza. Si bien, en todo lo que llevaba vivo, se le había tratado de una terrible manera, el descubrir el más grande secreto de su madre y como esta le había mentido, había hecho que todo lo que Arthur había acumulado en años, lentamente saliera.

Miró al cielo y dejó que las gotas cayeran sobre su rostro. Estas eran frías, refrescaban su interior, el cual no había parado de arder desde lo descubierto. Arthur miró al frente, dio inicio a su larga caminata y junto al hecho que su mente empezaba a destruirse lentamente, forjando aquel nuevo ser que un pasado había salido para hacer justicia sobre sus victimarios. Y Penny Fleck sería la próxima en conocerle.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	13. XIII

**XIII.**

Arthur llegó a casa. El camino había sido largo, tedioso y frío, justo como él lo había deseado. Cerró su puerta y recargó su empapado cuerpo sobre ella, sin parar de pensar en lo sucedido. Thomas Wayne tenía razón. Su vida había sido una mentira disfrazada con alegría. Las palabras que Penny siempre le decía se repetían cuál disco rayado en su atormentada cabeza. En repetidas ocasiones estrelló su frente en la madera hasta que unas cuantas lágrimas volvieron a surgir. Las memorias de su vida pasaban cual película; ¿felicidad? ¿Cuándo había sido feliz? En ningún momento de su maldita vida.

Y entre sus lágrimas y recuerdos, su risa surgió. Su estruendosa y peculiar risa logró ensanchar sus labios y alzar sus mejillas, las carcajadas inundaron el apartamento y el dolor le consumió infinitamente. Arthur tomó asiento en su sillón, su cuerpo no paraba de temblar, el sonido de su risa había llegado a apartamentos vecinos, escuchando como pedían que se callase. Él les ignoró, se recostó y se colocó en posición fetal y dejó al tiempo seguir junto a su llanto y risa.

* * *

Grace observaba a través de la ventana de la habitación del hospital. Las gotas resbalaban veloces por el cristal, prestó atención a la hora en su reloj. Pasaban de las diez y Arthur no llegaba. La preocupación surgió en ella, llevó una de sus manos a su pecho y percibió los latidos de su corazón a un ritmo fuera de lo común. Grace rezó porque Arthur estuviera bien, que no tuviera la desgracia de cruzarse con alguna de las manifestaciones que el pueblo realizaba. Suspiró, dejó caer sus brazos y se acercó al sillón en búsqueda de su bolso y sacar unas cuantas monedas.

—Iré hacer una llamada, señora Fleck. No tardo —mencionó la pelirroja en lo que palmeaba una de sus manos. Penny respondió con una mueca y Grace dejó la habitación.

Al llegar a planta baja, tomó uno de los teléfonos públicos y empezó a echar las monedas, sorprendiéndose del eco que estas hacían. El hospital se encontraba vacío y la serenidad que abundaba en el lugar era de miedo. Marcó el número y esperó pacientemente, escuchando el sonido de la línea. Momentos después el timbre paró y Grace supo que la contestadora había entrado, colgó la llamada, llevó una de sus manos sobre su frente y una amargo suspiró llegó. Intentó una última vez y el resultado fue el mismo. Aquella angustia volvió atormentarla y continuó con sus rezos para que Arthur estuviera bien.

Al arribar a la habitación, Grace prestó atención al televisor para ver que el show de Murray Franklin daba inicio. Penny lucía atenta al programa y ella subió el volumen para que ambas pudieran deleitarse con el programa. En lo que disfrutaban la noche, y antes de que Murray terminara el show, hubo algo que llamó la atención de la pelirroja.

—_¿Recuerdan a nuestro amigo que intentó ser comediante?_ —cuestionó—. _Bueno, muchos de ustedes nos han llamado para repetir su vídeo, y la verdad que me sorprende_ —el público comenzó a reír por el evidente sarcasmo—. _Así que, lo hemos pensado mucho y que mejor que invitar al hombre en persona_ —toda la gente aplaudió, Murray pidió un poco de control y juntó sus manos con un sonoro aplauso—. _Claro que sí, querido público, haremos todo lo posible para que en el próximo programa nuestro guasón sea la estrella del día._

—¿Guasón? —cuestionó entre extrañada y divertida la pelirroja.

El show terminó, ella descubrió que Penny se había quedado dormida y procuró cubrirla con las sabanas. Apagó el televisor, movió la cortina que dividía la habitación para abrigar la privacidad y dio una última mirada por la ventana. La oscuridad que brindaba la noche le aterró, el ennegrecido cielo no paraba de lanzar su lluvia y retomó lugar al sillón, dispuesta a descansar. El día de hoy había sido muy alterado para ella, en especial el hecho de saber que pronto sería madre.

Al recordar ello, llevó sus manos a su vientre y con sus pulgares lo acarició dulcemente, esbozó una media sonrisa y pensó en el futuro que se aproximaba. No podía negar el tener miedo, nunca había planeado la idea de un hijo, ni siquiera cuando era pareja de Richard. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar y saber cómo Arthur lo tomaría para poder seguir adelante con este nuevo paso en sus vidas.

* * *

Arthur había vuelto al revés el apartamento, su risa y el llanto pararon hacía un par de horas, ahora una rabia inmensa era quien le acompañaba. Yacía en la cocina, sus brazos se recargaban sobre el lavatrastos y el esfuerzo que provocaba atenuaba las venas sobre su ligera piel. En su cuerpo no paró de sentir un calor colosal; ardía, quemaba y su repentina acción fue abrir el refrigerador, sacar todo su contenido y encerrarse en él.

El tiempo pasó, el teléfono sonó unas dos veces pero prefirió no responder; la contestadora hizo lo suyo y ningún mensaje fue dejado. Al sentir el frío en su cuerpo, Arthur salió del mueble y caminó hacía la habitación para quedarse en la cama. Contempló el techo por un largo rato, sin detener el sentirse miserable, y recordó algo importante.

Recordó a su vieja amiga, la vieja revolver. La buscó entre sus cosas y al encontrarla la miró cual tesoro perdido. Una alocada sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y acarició el arma, había extrañado a su vieja amiga. La colocó debajo de su barbilla y sus ojos contemplaron el putrefacto techo en el que vivía, cerró los ojos y haló del gatillo. Nada había pasado. Accionó repetidas veces y al reaccionar ante la nada de lo sucedido, bajó el arma y le abrió, estaba vacía y supo que tenía que comprar unas cuantas balas. Se alzó del lugar y la dejó sobre la mesa, buscó un cigarro para calmar las ansias pero con el odio presente en él. Y durante toda la noche pensó con detalle como Penny debía pagar la felicidad que tanto le había brindado.

* * *

El potente aroma a cigarro molestó en la nariz de Grace, el olor era tan intenso que el asco le había despertado. Alzó confusa su mirada y descubrió a Arthur, recargado en la pared, fumando como de costumbre y mirando rígidamente a Penny.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —exclamó aliviada la pelirroja. Terminó de alzarse del sillón y se acercó rápido a él. Le abrazó con todas su fuerzas y pudo sentir lo tenso que provenía de su cuerpo. Grace le miró confusa y descubrió que en ningún momento, Arthur había correspondido su saludó—. ¿Estás bien? —cuestionó intranquila.

Arthur llevó el cigarro a la boca y no respondió, Grace no dejó de analizarle y distinguió como el brillo de sus ojos se había opacado. Algo le sucedía, desde hacía mucho tiempo lo había notado pero él no hablaba, y ella sentía que lo presionaba mucho para que le confiara sus más íntimas preocupaciones. Poco a poco Grace se hizo a un lado, viendo como este ignoraba su presencia.

—Ve a casa —soltó.

—Arthur...

—Es mi turno —continuó—. Te ves fatal y necesitas descansar.

El tono profundo y agrio de su voz logró, por primera vez, que Grace sintiera cierta incomodidad. Siempre había degustado estar al lado de Arthur, pero ahora, esa sensación surgió y le molesto enteramente. Ella ladeó su cabeza, se dio la media vuelta en búsqueda de su bolso y, antes de dejar la habitación se acercó a él, le dio un beso en su mejilla y susurró un: _"Te amo."_ Arthur no respondió a ninguno de sus afectos y ella dejó el lugar, llevándose consigo esa amarga sensación.

Arthur afinó sus oídos y espero a que el estruendo de los tacones se alejara, y una vez ese sonido no se percibió, se colocó junto a su madre y esperó a que esta abriera los ojos.

Pasó una hora y la rubia abrió sus ojos, viendo a su hijo junto a ella.

—Ha... Happy —llamó, mostrando una enorme alegría.

La mirada de ira que cubrían los ojos de Arthur preocupó un poco a Penny, una mueca extrañada fue su respuesta y este llevó el cigarro a su boca, en lo que se acercaba a su camilla. Las palabras que Arthur escupía estaban llenas de odio y Penny no comprendía el porqué de ellas, si siempre su hijo le había puesto una sonrisa en su rostro. Tomó su almohada y las últimas palabras que escuchó de él, dejaron marcas en su mente.

—Solía pensar que mi vida era una tragedia, pero al fin me di cuenta que era una comedia.

Arthur colocó la almohada sobre su rostro y apretó con descomunal fuerza. Sin comprender la acción de su hijo, Penny buscó pararle pero por más que lo intentaba se debilitaba. Lentamente fue perdiendo el aire y, en cuanto la máquina de monitoreo pilló, Arthur soltó la almohada y miró el triste y desfallecido rostro de su madre. Acomodó la almohada como debía estar y, dejando escapar el humo, se alejó de la camilla sintiendo como la ira que había forjado no desaparecía del todo. La mujer, a quien creyó que era su madre, la que cuidó hasta desgastarse, había pagado lo que le hizo, lo que le hizo creer que era. Y aun así su odio no se extinguió. Quería fluir. Un poco de pena pico su corazón al seguir viendo a su madre, se dio la media vuelta y dejó el lugar, sin importarle lo que vendría después.

* * *

Fingió una ida al baño, cuando regresó encontró a las enfermeras buscando reanimar a Penny. Arthur trató de fingir sorpresa, en el fondo le fue un poco difícil. Las enfermeras hicieron lo mejor que pudieron y Penny Fleck fue dada por muerta aquella mañana. La enfermera que había motivado a Grace para la prueba de embarazo, miró extrañamente a Arthur, parecía preocupado pero en el fondo ella sabía que no lo estaba, y su instinto le advertía que él había tenido que ver en el fallecimiento de la señora Fleck, quien mostraba ligera mejoría. Arthur alistó todo para un pronto funeral, ese mismo día en la tarde, así que fue a casa en busca de su mejor traje para terminar con esto.

* * *

En casa, Grace había vuelto a sufrí de ascos y mareos, los síntomas del embarazo comenzaban a volverla loca, pero sabía que era algo natural y debía llevarlos un tiempo. Tomó su sección amarilla y empezó a buscar algún ginecólogo para agendar una cita lo más pronto posible, y mientras daba vueltas a las hojas, la imagen de ese serio Arthur llegó a su mente.

Por más que pensaba que podría tenerlo así, aquella sensación se había quedado con ella y el miedo por decirle sobre el embarazo había brotado. Llevó su mano detrás de su nuca y la rascó ansiosamente, pensó que lo mejor era esperar a que Penny mejorara y así, soltar la noticia. Para ella eso resultaba ser lo mejor. Dejó de lado el directorio y decidió descansar ya que si estaba agotada. Realizó un baño y se recostó en la cama, preparó su alarma para las cuatro de la tarde y se condujo al mundo de los sueños para reconciliarse con él.

* * *

En el cementerio, Arthur era el único presente y su traje carmesí resaltaba para un momento como ese. El padre no cuestionó al hombre y Penny Fleck fue enterrada bajó la bendición de la iglesia. Arthur jamás mencionó palabra alguna, una sonrisa fue su respuesta final y dejó el cementerio sin mirar atrás, pero para su sorpresa, aquellos detectives le esperaban fuera del sitio.

—Señor Fleck —saludó el detective Burke.

—Buenas tardes —respondió sonriente.

—Escuchamos del fallecimiento de su madre, lo sentimos —continuó el detective Garrity.

—No se hubieran molestado, oficiales —dijo, llevando su paraguas encima del hombro y un cigarro a la boca. Ambos detectives se miraron estupefactos por el comportamiento cínico de él.

—Señor Fleck. Sé que este no es un buen momento para molestarle, sin embargo, nos gustaría hablar sobre su madre.

—¿Para qué necesitan saber sobre ella? Si ya falleció.

—Aparentemente las circunstancias de su muerte resultan ser... misteriosas.

—Más al no solicitar una autopsia.

—Lo siento mucho —mencionó mientras se daba la media vuelta y se alejaba de los hombres.

—¡Señor Fleck!

Arthur alzó su mano, se despidió de ambos y continuó su rumbo a casa.

Al poner un pie en su apartamento, Arthur escuchó el teléfono y le ignoró como debía ser. Continuó fumando y dejó a la contestadora hacer lo suyo. En cuanto sonó una voz femenina se percibió que no era la de Grace, escuchó:

—_Queremos invitarle al programa de Murray Franklin y..._

Se alzó de la cama y veloz se acercó a contestar el llamado. No podía creer lo que se le mencionaba, estaría con Murray Franklin. Su sueño se había vuelto realidad y con una peculiar sonrisa, aceptó la invitación.

* * *

Cayó la tarde y Grace llegó al hospital, al entrar en la habitación descubrió a la enfermera preparando la cama para un nuevo paciente.

—Hola —saludó confusa—. ¿Do-dónde está la señora Fleck?

—Lamento darle está noticia, señorita, la señora Fleck falleció esta mañana.

La piel de Grace palideció, una sensación espantosa recorrió su cuerpo y la necesidad de desmayarse llegó. Logró recargarse en la pared y la enfermera corrió a asistirle.

—¡¿Está bien?!

—S-sí, si... ¿Falleció?

Ella asentó.

—Lo siento, aparentemente fue un paro respiratorio.

—¿Aparentemente? —cuestionó asombrada.

—El hijo negó una autopsia, pero el médico dictaminó ello.

Grace trató de sostenerse, agradeció a la enfermera por todo y salió del hospital en búsqueda de Arthur, imaginó el dolor que debía tener y quería saber la realidad en la muerte de Penny Fleck.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	14. XIV

**XIV.**

Grace tomó el teléfono público y con sus temblorosas manos echó las monedas, marcó el número y esperó a que su llamada fuera tomada. El timbre no paró de sonar y la contestadora entró.

—Arthur —soltó—. E-estoy en el hospital y... —paró y tomó una gran bocanada de aire— Me acaban de informar lo de tu madre... yo... yo voy a tu casa. No tardaré.

La pelirroja colgó la llamada y salió del hospital. Al colocar un pie fuera del hospital, y dar los primeros pasos sobre la cera, Grace alzó su rostro y descubrió algo peculiar en la calle. La gente llevaba puestas máscaras de payasos, carteles en mano y sus ensordecedores gritos de protestas. La gran cantidad de gente que caminaba estaba lista para una inmensa manifestación y ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Ello no era buena señal. Preocupada Grace se metió entre la multitud para poder dirigir sus pasos al metro e ir a casa de Arthur.

* * *

En lo que Grace llegaba al hospital para saber sobre aquella fatídica noticia, en casa, Arthur había dado luz a su más profundo ser; uno que desde hacía tiempo pedía salir. Tiñó su cabello de verde, pintó su rostro con retoque blanco y, mientras pensaba la forma que le daría y buscaba el resto de maquillaje, entré los cajones encontró una antigua fotografía de su madre. Penny fue una mujer hermosa, eso no se podía negar, cualquiera hubiese caído rendido a sus pies. Dio la vuelta a la fotografía y vio una descripción en ella:

_"Me gusta tu sonrisa. T.W."_

Arthur arrugó la hoja hasta que su mano se formó en un puño, sus venas se saltaron y con una cólera inmensa lanzó la fotografía al suelo. Unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron y el rostro de su madre se dibujó en su mente, lamentando lo que había hecho. Arthur deshizo sus lágrimas junto al maquillaje, yo no iba a llorar. Ya no más. Continuó pintando su cara cuando el timbre de su apartamento sonó.

—¡Ya voy! —exclamó mientras tomaba unas tijeras.

Llegó a la puerta y miró a sus excompañeros de trabajo; Randall y Gary.

—Hola Arthur —saludó el enano—. Venimos a visitarte.

—Así es amigo —continuó Randall.

Él se hizo a un lado y ellos se adentraron al hogar, presintiendo un gran vacío.

—¿Y tu madre?

—Falleció esta mañana —respondió como si nada.

Ambos se miraron asombrados.

—Arthur, lo sentimos mucho —dijo Gary.

—Si amigo, cualquier cosa que necesites...

—No hace falta —interrumpió y se recargó en la pared—. Estoy celebrando...

—Arthur, amigo, te trajimos algunas cosas —prosiguió curioso Randall mientras extendía una bolsa—. No sabemos si ya tengas trabajo pero, con lo sucedido de tu madre, esto puede servirte —Arthur le tomó y lo acomodó en la mesa—. ¿Sabes? El otro día, Phil, te vio en la calle acompañado de una mujer, una pelirroja.

—Es mi pareja —mencionó mientras se daba la media vuelta y recargaba sus sentaderas en la mesa. Arthur sacó un cigarro y empezó a fumar.

—¡Vaya! No lo sabíamos. ¿Así que ya tienes a alguien?

—Qué bueno Arthur —paró Gary—. Me alegro por ti —soltó sincero.

—Gracias Gary.

—¿Y cómo es?

—¿Cómo es de qué?

—Ya sabes... ¿Cumple?

—Creo que eso no te debe de importar, Randall.

—Tengo curiosidad, je, no puedo negarlo.

Fleck observó severo a Randall y siguió fumando.

—Por cierto, Arthur, ¿irás a la protesta? —cuestionó curioso Gary.

—¿Protesta?

—Sí, hoy habrá una inmensa protesta. Ya te imaginarás. Pero pregunto por el maquillaje que llevas.

—No. No iré a la protesta. Hoy tengo una mejor cita.

—Que bien, eso es bueno Arthur —prosiguió Randall—. Por cierto, hablando de las protestas, hace unos días fueron unos policías al trabajo y hablaron conmigo y con Hoyt —él se alejó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada—. Preguntaron sobre ti.

—¿Fueron policías? —cuestionó Gary confuso.

—Sí, nos interrogaron con respecto al arma y... —Arthur alzó su vista con él. El miedo le congeló la sangre— Y solo quería decirte que le dijimos que no tenías un arma y...

—No mientas Randall... —interrumpió. El tono de su voz preocupó a ambos—. Siempre lo supe. Supe lo que le dijiste a Hoyt, todo lo que mentiste.

—Arthur...

Él llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo trasero, Randall seguía justificándose. Cansado por las mentiras y el abuso de Randall, Arthur sacó las tijeras y las encajó en su yugular. La sangre brotó cuál fuente, empapando el rostro blanco de Arthur. Sacó las tijeras y la siguiente sección fue encajarlas en su ojo. Gary gritaba horrorizado por lo que veía, suplicaba a Arthur que parará pero este no le escuchaba; el carmesí adornaba su pálida piel y, en lo último de su arranque de irá, llevó la cabeza de Randall contra la pared estrellándola en repetidas ocasiones, deleitándose ante el crujir del cráneo.

La adrenalina paró, Arthur cayó junto al tembloroso cuerpo de Randall. Su agitada respiración le hizo recordar que Gary seguía allí. Le miró y él evitaba el contacto visual.

—No te haré daño —soltó—. Puedes irte.

El enano corrió a la puerta y al abrirla descubrió el seguro puesto. Espantado se giró y le pidió a Arthur el abrir la puerta. Este obedeció, no sin antes propinarle un susto, se despidió de Gary con un beso en su frente y le agradeció por ser amable con él. El enano huyó del apartamento, lo que había presenciado le había dejado sin palabras y corrió sin mirar atrás.

Arthur se dio la media vuelta y contempló el regordete cuerpo, el cual paró de convulsionar. Una media sonrisa se posó en su rostro y se acercó a él. Con sus dedos índice y medio tomó las tijeras y las sacó cautelosamente, dejándose maravillar por la sangre que no paraba de brotar. Y mientras contemplaba su nueva obra, el teléfono sonó. Resopló amargado y dejó a la contestadora actuar, la voz de Grace inundó su apartamento y la noticia de su próxima llegada hizo que Arthur escondiera el cuerpo de Randall en algún lugar de su apartamento y decidió alistarse para su próxima visita.

* * *

Grace intentó alejarse de la multitud de gente, por desgracia, varios se le unieron en su viaje en metro. Observaba asustada a todas las personas, mucho eran hombres pero entre ellos había algunas mujeres. Leyó sus carteles y las frases de odio hacia los ricos, Thomas Wayne y todo el sistema, logrando un poco de miedo en ella.

La pelirroja trató de desviar su mirada pero en cada rincón el panorama era el mismo. Estaba sorprendida por el hecho de como un payaso asesino había logrado mover a una ciudad entera. Suspiró con miedo y apreció como varios de los manifestantes le veían. Aquellas miradas no eran acosadoras, eran de rabia. Una rabia por no formar parte de su nuevo ideal.

Ella tembló y su decisión final fue llevar su vista al suelo. La fijó en sus tacones y deseó que el viaje terminará pronto, pero resultó difícil. El cántico de los manifestantes cubrió sus oídos:

—¡Muerte a los ricos, muerte a Wayne!

Llevó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y respiró nerviosamente, escuchando en todo el camino la ambición de ver nacer el caos.

* * *

Su parada llegó, a Grace se le dificultó bajar y veía como todos le analizaban. Una vez las puertas del vagón cerraron, la pelirroja vio a los protestantes a través de los cristales; estaba sorprendida que sus voces se apreciaban ante el movimiento. Salió corriendo de la estación y, sin poner atención al resto de la ciudad, se fue corriendo a los departamentos donde Arthur vivía.

Llegó agitada a aquellos enormes escalones, cogió el aire que le faltaba y alzó su mirada para apreciar a más de esas personas. Al sentir el aire en sus pulmones, Grace se armó de valor y subió, ignorando a toda esa gente. Llegó al edificio, tomó el elevador y sintió una extraña sensación en ella. No eran los síntomas de su embarazo, era un mal presentimiento.

Tocó la puerta, no hubo una respuesta inmediata, insistió fuerte y Arthur abrió. Al verle, la pelirroja quedó asombrada, Arthur portaba un pantalón carmesí y una camisa turquesa, su cara estaba pintada en blanco con una gran sonrisa roja. Su cabello estaba teñido en verde, uno muy oscuro pero visible. Este sonrió e hizo volver en si a la pelirroja.

—¿A-Arthur? —llamó nerviosa.

Él se acercó a ella, le tomó de su cintura y le plantó un beso en sus rosados labios. Ahora Grace quedó en shock, llevó sus manos sobre el pecho e intentó alejarlo. Su beso se sentía descarado, no era a los cuales se había acostumbrado.

—¿Arthur? —insistió, al terminar aquel momento.

—Grace, cariño —habló mientras llevaba sus manos sobre su cabellera rojiza—. Me alegra que vinieras. Ven.

Arthur condujo a la pelirroja al apartamento, cerró la puerta y ella no alejó su mirada de él. Nuevamente cerca de ella, la tomó de su cintura; su amplia y alocada sonrisa hizo que los nervios se apoderaran de ella. Grace sintió como apegaban sus cuerpos y con cierto temor no dejó de verle.

—Art... —paró con otro beso. Ambos comenzaron a balancearse hacia la estancia, y en ese instante, Grace percibió una gran mancha de sangre en la pared. Horrorizada separó sus labios y clavó su vista en ese lugar— ¡Por Dios!

Arthur tomó su barbilla y le obligó a mirarle, logrando que sus ojos verdes se cruzarán con su mirada grisácea.

—Tranquila, solo mate una rata. Una enorme rata —enfatizó.

—¿Una rata? —cuestionó temblorosa. Él afirmó y pareció creerle—. ¡Arthur, por Dios, ¿por qué no me avisaste de la muerte de tu madre?!

—Todo fue repentino —dijo con falsa tristeza. Grace notó como ambos danzaban en medio de la sala de estar—. Creo que nunca te lo pregunté esto pero... ¿te gusta bailar? —ella miró a sus lados y luego a él—. A mí me encanta.

—Arthur... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Este se alejó un poco de ella y estiró su brazo para segur danzando. Hizo que la pelirroja diera un medio giro, cruzó sus brazos y quedó a espaldas de él. Arthur pegó su cuerpo a ella y recargó su mentón en su cabellera. Grace se vio estática ante lo sucedido. Ambos se balanceaban cuál baile romántico y Fleck gozaba el momento.

—Arthur —insistió la pelirroja, a lado de su oído escuchó su ligera respuesta—. ¿Qué está pasando? —cuestionó con una cierta irritabilidad.

—Hoy iré al show de Murray —confesó alegremente. La verde mirada de ella se abrió de par en par.

—¿Al show de Murray? —sintió el movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza en la suya. Grace frunció su ceño y recordó las palabras de Franklin—. ¿Guasón? —susurró. Arthur retiró un poco su mentón y miró a su amada.

—Llegó mi hora, Grace. Al fin estaré junto a Murray. ¡Lo logré! ¡Estaré en su show!

Ella giró su cabeza y le analizó. Una peculiar sonrisa dibujaba su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos se había cambiado. Era diferente. No parecía el brillo del cual ella se había enamorado.

—Arthur —llamó con tono melancólico—, ¿en serio irás? Digo, no quiero que me malinterpretes, me alegra que te den tu oportunidad, sin embargo, no es el momento. La muerte de tu madre esta reciente y...

—Mi madre lo hubiera querido —paró en seco—. Ella amaría por verme en la televisión, más al lado de Murray.

Ella tragó difícilmente, si eso era una de las ilusiones de Penny Fleck, lo respetaría. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró tristemente.

—¿E irás así? —soltó—. ¿Maquillado de payaso? Habrá una protesta, se ve muy fuerte. No quiero que piensen que...

Arthur hizo que diera otra media vuelta y quedó de frente. Le dio un nuevo beso, colocó sus manos sobre su mentón y ella trató de seguir hablando pero aquel beso logró callarla. Separaron sus labios, Arthur miró como esos suaves labios se coloreaban en el rojo de su maquillaje mientras Grace respiraba agitadamente. Todo lo que estaba pasando confundía a Grace, no lograba comprenderlo por más que lo intentaba. Ella llevó sus manos sobre las de Arthur, clavó su mirada en él y se perdió en sus ojos. Algo extraño pasaba, algo que su mirada delataba. Era una falta de cordura.

—Arthur... —llamó, a voz entre cortada— ¿Qué está pasando? Por favor, te lo suplico, dime.

—Nada pasa, Grace. Absolutamente nada.

Una vez más junto sus labios y se aseguró que Grace no se alejara de él. La pelirroja sucumbió en la tentación y se dejó llevar por el momento; no volvió a insistir y Arthur condujo el camino hacia la habitación, donde al cruzar el umbral, cerró la puerta.

Recostó a la pelirroja en la cama y sus besos no pararon. Arthur posó sus manos en las pantorrillas de ella y lentamente las subió junto con su falda. Grace dejó escapar un leve gemido y llevó sus manos sobre su pantalón, dispuesta a despojarlo y mientras ella bajaba su cierre, él quitaba su prenda íntima. Separaron sus labios, Arthur continuó besando en el cuello de la pelirroja, percibiendo su perfume. Grace le abrazó, el resoplar de su nariz delataba lo excitada que se había puesto por el momento. En veces pensaba que esto estaba mal y quiso parar, aun así, la pasión fue mayor. Apreció como Arthur desabrochaba su blusa y recorría su mano sobre su vientre, recordando el hecho de su embarazo y el cual no había podido decir. Apretó sus labios y buscó relajarse, para así, poder regocijarse en aquella intimidad la cual habían caído.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	15. XV

**XV.**

Acomodando su alborotada cabellera rojiza, Grace se miró en el espejo del baño y la melancolía cubría su rostro. Una vez ajustó su sujetador y se colocó su blusa color crema, llevó sus manos sobre su vientre, frotándolas delicadamente contra su piel. Su cabeza empezó a trabajar de manera acelerada y pensando sobre todo lo que acababa de pasar en estos días. Una culpa le invadió, el fallecimiento de la señora Fleck era reciente y ella y Arthur actuaron como si no hubiese importado, también, el hecho de no decir sobre su embarazo comenzaba a inquietarle. Grace tomó asiento en la taza, cerró sus ojos y dejó que la culpa siguiera actuando.

Mientras la pelirroja seguía en el baño, Arthur había terminado los toques de su maquillaje; la cara blanca y la sonrisa roja se vieron acompañadas de un punta de nariz rojiza, unas pequeñas cejas del mismo color y unos triángulos azules por encima y debajo de sus ojos. Todo lucía perfecto. Ese era su verdadero ser. Se alzó de la silla y fue en búsqueda de su revólver, ella no podría faltar a su gran momento. Ya con el arma en mano, Arthur verificó que estuviese cargada y comprobando tal hecho retomó a la habitación y escondió a su amiga, para evitar cualquier interrogatorio por parte de la pelirroja.

Grace tenía sus manos sobre su rostro, las frotó duramente y dejó escapar un jadeo, terminó de vestirse y decidió armarse de valor y hablar de una vez por todas con Arthur. Abrió la puerta, fue a la habitación y encontró a Arthur arreglado y con su fiel cigarro en mano. Este sonrió al verla y ella respondió de la misma manera, se recargó en el marco de la puerta y, sin borrar sus sonrisas, Grace empezó a buscar las palabras correctas para soltar la gran noticia.

—Te ves hermosa —confesó—. Más de lo usual.

—Gracias... —mencionó sorprendida— Veo que terminaste, tu... —alzo una de sus manos y con un giró cerca de su rostro, hacia la referencia a su pintura facial.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó divertidamente.

—Luce... Luce bien. Es muy diferente a lo que usabas antes... —paró y una nerviosa risita fue su respuesta— No sé si me explico.

—Si —dijo mientras llevaba su cigarro a la boca.

Grace notó que se había colocado un chaleco dorado y su saco, el cual completaba el juego del traje, yacía sobre la silla. Los nervios invadieron a la pelirroja y mientras su cabeza buscaba la mejor manera de decir todo, hubo algo que se lo impidió. Respiró profundo, dejó escapar el aire y dijo lo primero que vino a su mente:

—Arthur, ¿quieres que te acompañe al programa? —preguntó, aún con nervios. Él quitó el cigarro de su boca y le miró—. Para animarte.

—No —respondió de golpe y ella quedó sorprendida—. Quiero que me veas en la televisión y quiero que jamás olvides ese momento, Grace.

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

—¿Pero...? —Se detuvo y sacudió su cabeza, analizando lo que había dicho—. ¿No me quieres a tu lado?

Él se levantó, se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos. Ambos se balanceaban con ligereza y Arthur sonrió.

—Siempre quiero que estés conmigo, pero hoy, hoy es algo que debo hacer solo.

La pelirroja frunció su ceño.

—¿Solo? ¿Cómo que solo?

Él sonrió y la besó.

—Ve a casa. Hoy será una noche muy agitada.

Grace parpadeó perpleja, las emociones brotaron en ella y miró a Arthur con una mirada cristalina.

—Arthur —llamó entrecortada, le abrazó y recargó su cabeza en su pecho—. Por favor, cuídate. Las cosas allá afuera se han vuelto locas, todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco y...

—Grace, todos en algún momento nos volvemos locos —mencionó y ella alzó su cabeza para mirarle. Un rostro severo fue su respuesta—. Todos en algún momento perdemos la razón. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué no debo preocuparme? —inquirió asustada y él ya no respondió—. ¿Arthur?

Este tomó el mentón de Grace y la miró fijamente. El miedo que ella irradiaba era fácil de sentir y no se inmutó por ello. Unió sus labios una última vez, besó apasionadamente a la pelirroja y está en un principio no se dejó, sin embargo, cayó rendida ante ese beso de sensaciones peculiares. Grace dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas en lo que el beso continuaba; su amor y preocupación surgieron y ella se aferró a los brazos de Arthur, esperanzada a que todo este extraño momento y comportamiento finalizara.

Los dos se separaron, las lágrimas ya no podían parar y Arthur las limpió con sus pulgares.

—Pon una sonrisa en tu rostro. Verte así me pone triste —Grace agachó su mirada, apretó ligeramente sus brazos para después soltarse. Levantó su cabeza y, aún con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, mostró su mejor sonrisa—. Así me gusta.

—Te veré en la televisión —se despidió.

La pelirroja se dio la media vuelta y fue por su bolso para salir del apartamento. En ningún momento Arthur quitó sus ojos de ella, y al verla dejar el lugar fue por su saco para ir hacia el programa de Murray Franklin.

* * *

La liberación que él sentía era indescriptible, su nueva felicidad se representaba en un fantástico baile. Aquel nuevo ser se daba el lujo de disfrutar lo que pasaba, y junto a los rayos del atardecer y un exquisito cigarro, su baile y descenso en esas escaleras daban inicio a todo aquella locura que llevaba dentro de él.

* * *

Los detectives Burke y Garrity se empeñaron en arrestar a Arthur Fleck por la repentina muerte de su madre. Llegaron al apartamento y su bienvenida fue una puerta abierta.

—¡Fleck! —gritaron, no hubo respuesta.

Los dos entraron y descubrieron el sitio vacío. Burke apreció una gran mancha de sangre en la pared y ambos se dispusieron a examinar el apartamento. Mientras Garrity buscaba en la habitación, descubriendo lo desatendido de la cama, Burke entró a la cocina y examinó los cuchillos, en búsqueda de pistas. Y mientras analizaba hubo algo que llamó su atención, algo proveniente del refrigerador. Se acercó al aparato y vio como un hilo carmesí escurría de la puerta. Se colocó un guante y abrió el refrigerador, descubriendo el cuerpo de Randall bañado en sangre.

—¡Mierda! —gritó. Garrity se acercó y con horror y asco vio el cuerpo.

—Lo tenemos.

—¡Aquí Burke! —Llamó en su radio—. Tenemos un cuerpo en la residencia Fleck. Iremos detrás del sospechoso.

Garrity y Burke salieron del apartamento y corrieron en búsqueda de Arthur Fleck.

Ya en la calle, entre los dos miraban a todos lados cuando alguien muy peculiar les llamó su atención. Se dirigieron a los escalones y observaron a Arthur Fleck, danzando con emoción sobre aquellos escalones.

—¡Fleck! —gritaron.

Este se detuvo y se giró para mirar a los detectives. Dejó caer su cigarro y dio inicio a una escandalosa persecución.

* * *

El aire frío golpeaba en las mejillas de Fleck, este miraba a sus espaldas y veía como le alcanzaban los talones. Sacó a su amiga y disparó al aire, mortificado a la gente a los alrededores y a los mismos detectives. Arthur tomó ventaja y llegó a la avenida, dónde un taxi le arrolló, y sin inmutarse por el golpe se alzó y continúo su camino a la estación del metro.

Los protestantes iban en aumento y Arthur realizó camuflaje entre ellos, aun así, los detectives iban a sus espaldas. Viendo con orgullo a la gente que se había reunido bajo su fachada de payaso, Arthur robó una máscara, se la colocó y continúo su camino lejos de esos sujetos. La gente alrededor notó la presencia de los detectives, comenzaron a insultarlos e humillarlos por ser parte de la ley. Ellos, hartados por el comportamiento agresivo y vandálico de la gente, alzaron sus armas y los amenazaron pero no hubo reacciones ante sus palabras.

La gente se abalanzó sobre ellos y Arthur observaba maravillado lo que pasaba. Uno de los protestantes tomó el arma de los detectives y sin notarlo se disparó. La gente pensó que la ley había actuado y todos se lanzaron contra ellos. Las puertas del metro se abrieron y los detectives, desesperados por huir, cayeron fuera del metro junto a toda la gente, quienes no los dejaron ni respirar.

La risa que Arthur llevaba era enorme, se quitó la máscara y con un baile feliz se despidió para siempre de esos bastardos. Dejó que la gente hiciera el resto y con un inmenso orgullo y cínica satisfacción, Arthur sacó un cigarro, y mirando al resto de los policías entrar a la estación, continúo su camino a su destino.

* * *

Grace llegó a casa, el camino fue largo en búsqueda de senderos donde evitara a todos los protestantes. Colocó el seguro en su puerta y, sintiendo ligeros ascos, empezó a prepararse para el show de Murray. Encendió el televisor y pensando en las palabras que Arthur había mencionado, en no olvidar ese momento, decidió grabar el programa de esa noche. Alistó su videocasetera y encontró un VHS sin usar, preparada para grabar el show.

Los ascos se habían intensificado, Grace decidió ir a su baño para deponer y mientras lo hacía, las noticias quedaron en el televisor.

—_Un trágico evento ha surgido hace unos momentos en la estación del metro, dos detective fueron atacados por varios de los manifestantes, que protestarán en la plaza central de ciudad Gótica. Ambos detective han sido reportados en graves condiciones..._

Grace salió de baño y miró la noticia. Llevó una de sus manos sobre su rostro y con horror observó cómo llevaban a los detectives en las camillas, distinguiendo a uno de ellos. Eran lo que habían ido a casa de Arthur.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó aterrada.

Tomó asiento en su sillón y aterrorizada notó como los manifestantes atacaba a los reporteros y camarógrafos. La gente había llegado a los máximos límites, todos actuaban con violencia, todos habían sido influenciados por ese payaso y el terror invadió a Grace. La ciudad había comenzado a arder.

Tomó el control remoto y cambio de canal, sin embargo, las noticias eran las mismas; la violencia y los payasos eran los protagonistas. Grace apagó el televisor y se abrazó a sí misma, los nervios la habían consumido y el pánico por lo que sucedía le abrigó. Ciudad Gótica sucumbía a la locura, al caos y anarquía que por mucho tiempo la gente quiso ignorar.

Las lágrimas recorrían un vez más las suaves mejillas de la pelirroja, rezó porque todo se controlara, que no fuera a mayores, rezó para que Arthur no se enfrentará a estos problemas de la ciudad, sin imaginarse que él había sido el responsable de todo ello.

* * *

Y mientras las calles extendían la pólvora para llegar a encender la dinamita, Arthur veía maravillado su creación. La gente portando su imagen junto al odio y rabia que siempre llevaba consigo y las palabras de furia hacia el insensible de Thomas Wayne. Su risa fue sonora, era la mejor y honesta que había hecho en toda su vida. Miró a sus alrededores y la gente aplaudió ante esa llamativa carcajada que inundaba las calles, alzó sus manos y agradeció por la noble ovación. El público no paró de exclamar en alegría mientras varios civiles corrían a esconderse del espantoso evento que comenzaba. Al despedirse con una reverencia, Arthur se dio la media vuelta y continuó su camino hacía el show de Murray, sabiendo que había finalizado de sucumbir a su locura y todo gracias a la mejor acción que había hecho en toda su vida. Hacer justicia por su propia mano.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	16. XVI

**XVI.**

La recepcionista del lugar miró asombrada al último invitado del programa. Su pintura facial, que en parte estaba escurrida por su pasada persecución, preocupó un poco a la gente tras bambalinas. La mujer condujo a Arthur a su camerino y este solicito más pintura para retocarse. Ella no respondió, solo asentó y cerró la puerta para que el invitado se preparara.

Ella caminaba por los pasillos, había cumplido al capricho del invitado, y mientras meditaba sobre el aspecto en el que había llegado se topó con el productor del programa y el presentador mismo.

—Señor Franklin, señor Philips. El comediante llegó y...

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó Murray, la recepcionista trató de hablar pero le interrumpió—. Aun no entiendo cómo es que la gente le quiere ver, pero bueno, ellos mandan, ¿no?

El productor afirmó sonriente y la recepcionista les interrumpió.

—Señores, hay algo que deben saber sobre este invitado.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Viene pintado como payaso —los dos hombres se miraron confundidos—. Creo que tiene algo que ver con lo de esas protestas.

Con una ceja arqueada, Murray miró a su productor y este, con su ceño fruncido, dirigió su vista hacia su presentador.

—Vayamos a verlo —dijo, y le dio un sorbo al café que llevaba en mano.

* * *

Arthur tomó uno de los labiales que venía incluido en su maquillaje y se miró en el espejo. Realizó el retoque a su cara, lucía perfecto. Y mientras por su cabeza pasaban un sinfín de pensamientos tortuosos, quitó la tapa, alzó el labial y colocó en el espejo: "Pon una cara feliz." Recordándose que debía hacerlo, debía poner su mejor sonrisa y plasmar una grata felicidad, como siempre.

Concluida su motivación, Arthur tomó asiento y fumó tranquilamente, como si de acabar el acto sexual fuese. Veía a un punto muerto en la habitación cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Este se alzó y maravillado miró a su ídolo; Murray Franklin.

—Hola, bienvenido —saludó mientras le miraba de pies a cabeza.

—Murray, hola —respondió con nerviosismo.

—Muchacho, es señor Franklin para ti —mencionó el productor.

—No pasa nada Phillips.

—Gracias Murray. Soy un gran admirador de tu show.

—Me alegra saberlo... ¿Disculpa? Tu aspecto... ¿Tiene algo que ver con las protestas que hay?

—¡Oh, no, no! —exclamó—. ¡Para nada! Soy apolítico.

—Nos alegra escuchar ello. Bien, hay reglas para el programa —Arthur ladeó su cabeza—. Uno, nada de chistes ofensivos, humor negro etcétera; somos un programa familiar.

—Por supuesto.

—Y dos, divertirte.

—Me agrada esa última.

—Bien, ya aclarado, saldrás después de la doctora Cally.

—¡Oh, adoro a la doctora Cally!

—Qué bueno —mencionó extrañado—. Entonces te veremos en el show.

—Claro... ¡Oh, Murray! —llamó una vez este se dio la media vuelta. Se detuvieron y le observaron—. ¿Puedo pedirte un pequeño favor?

—Si...

—¿Cuando me presentes, podrías llamarme guasón? —Ambos fruncieron el ceño y se miraron escépticos—. Tú me llamaste así la primera vez.

—¿Lo hice? —Arthur afirmó—. No recuerdo... Pero bueno, así será... Te veo en un rato.

Y ambos salieron del camerino. Arthur borró su sonrisa tan pronto cerró la puerta, volvió a tomar asiento y sacó a su revolver de entre su pantalón. Recargó su cabeza y observó el luminoso techo. Estaba listo. Práctico el cómo haría su mayor espectáculo y sintiéndose conforme sonrió. Está era una noche que nadie nunca olvidaría, tal y como se lo había dicho a Grace.

* * *

La pelirroja miraba a través de la ventana de su apartamento. Su calle se veía cubierta en conflicto. La mayoría del vecindario estaba formando caos, muchos gritaban, corrían y gritaban bajo la manta de protesta de la ciudad. Grace cerró la cortina y miró la hora, el show de Murray empezaría en cinco minutos.

Se alejó del lugar y encendió su televisor e ignorando las noticias busco el canal donde transmitían el programa. Terminó de alistar la videocasetera y espero paciente a qué se diera inicio. Al terminar el programa pasado, Grace dio inició a la grabación del VHS, y la música del programa sonó con su armónica gracia. Se alzó del lugar y se dirigió a su sofá, tomó uno de sus cojines y lo abrazó.

Murray Franklin realizó su tan cómico y usual monólogo, anuncio a los invitados de la noche y Grace posó una sonrisa al escuchar la leve pronunciación sobre Arthur. Murray tomó lugar en su escritorio y dio inicio con el primer invitado, una estrella de la televisión. En lo que el primer invitado disfrutaba de su momento, Grace escuchó espantosos estruendos provenientes de la calle. Con miedo se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la ventana para descubrir que habían encendido varios botes de basura e incluso bolsas de la misma.

La pelirroja suspiró aterrada, se alejó de la ventana y subió el volumen de la televisión para evitar el escándalo de afuera. El programa se fue a comerciales, dando alusión que el siguiente invitado no era aún Arthur. Él formaba parte del final del show, el pintaba para ser la gran estrella de la noche y Grace se mostraba ansiosa por ver a su amado cumplir uno de sus mayores sueños.

* * *

Arthur escondió su revolver al escuchar como tocaban a su puerta, está la abrió y vio a los encargados checando la programación.

—Quince minutos.

—Gracias —replicó y la puerta se cerró.

Se miró una última vez en el espejo y cogió todo el aire y confianza que pudo recolectar desde lo más profundo de su ser. Se recordó que hoy sería una gran noche. Hoy todo terminaría. La muerte daría más sentido que su vida. Siempre lo había pensado y hoy lo haría, hoy le daría sentido.

Escuchó su último llamado, dejó el camerino y fue tras aquella gran cortina dónde se convertiría en un punto y coma en su vida. Arthur reafirmó su confianza con un buen cigarro, escuchó las palabras que Murray Franklin escupía, no eran más que veneno para sus oídos y corazón. Y, antes de aparecer en escena, Arthur dejó al aire un baile que le hizo sentirse liberado ante lo que enfrentaría al cruzar ese umbral. La gente le miró extrañado, para ellos parecía un loco y no estaban tan equivocados.

* * *

—Y nuestro último invitado, quiso que fuese presentado como guasón...

Ante esas palabras Grace prestó atención al televisor, subió más el volumen y se aferró a su cojín, sintiendo la emoción recorrer su cuerpo. Arthur al fin saldría en escena, hoy sería su gran noche.

Murray dio la bienvenida al Guasón y este entró de manera triunfal y bailarina. Grace dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa, la presentación de Arthur había sido peculiar. Saludó a Murray y prosiguió con los invitados; la doctora Cally extendió su mano, la cual, Arthur ignoró para plantarle un largo y profundo beso.

Grace se sorprendió y se enceló ante la acción que Arthur había hecho. El beso que le daba a la vieja doctora Cally duró casi minuto y medio. Y al finalizar una cínica sonrisa adornaba el descarado rostro de Fleck, quien tomó asiento junto al escritorio de Murray. El público aplaudía alocadamente en lo que los invitados se miraban pasmado por tal acto. Arthur se cruzó de piernas y observó a toda la gente.

—Vaya... Que gran entrada —comenzó Murray.

Grace quedó con cierta indignación por lo sucedido, y estaba dispuesta a cuestionarle a Arthur sobre su acto de sinvergüenza. Apretó con fuerzas el cojín y Murray comenzó la entrevista.

—Toda la gente nos pidió traerte al programa —Arthur no paró de sonreír—. ¿Qué te parece si nos cuentas algún chiste?

Llevó su mirada con Franklin y, detrás de su sacó, sacó su apreciada libreta. Esta vez Grace mostró una tierna sonrisa, sabía que en aquella libreta yacían todas las ideas que surgían en la cabeza de Arthur. Apreció como Murray le cuestionaba sobre su libreta y él se excusó con el hecho de no querer arruinar su momento. Grace presentía que Arthur estaba nervioso, y se sentía mal por no estar a su lado, pero había sido su petición.

—Toc, toc —soltó.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó Murray. La gente se rió—. ¿Para algo tan básico necesitas revisar tu libreta?

—Quiero que todo salga perfecto —volvió a excusarse.

Grace notó como Murray Franklin había hablado. Sus palabras no fueron para reírse con él, más bien, burlarse de él. La pelirroja llevó sus manos sobre su pecho, deseando que sus pensamientos fueran erróneos. El semblante de Arthur cambio de golpe, el público carcajeaba con crueldad. Arthur contó un chiste amargo, casi negro y el público le abucheó. Grace sirvió por hecho su más terrible pensar. Arthur no estaba en el programa para hacerse brillar, estaba ahí para verle humillado.

—Dios mío... —susurró— ¿Por qué?

La pelirroja sintió como su corazón se partía al ver a su pareja ser humillada sin piedad. Arthur sonrió, la ansiedad le había comenzado a carcomer, y al saber que las burlas eran crueles, decidió mostrar su mejor espectáculo.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes? —cuestionó Murray.

—No... No... Es solo que, estas semanas han sido duras para mí, Murray. Más desde que mate a esos tres tipos de Wall Street; aquellos trabajadores de Thomas Wayne...

Un crudo silencio se formó y Arthur plasmó su más cínica sonrisa. Al escuchar esas palabras, Grace quedó paralizada por ello. Sintió como su sangre había parado de fluir y trató de analizar lo que Arthur había revelado.

Ante ello Murray se dispuso a continuar el juego.

—Bien, estoy esperando la gracia.

—No hay gracia. No es un chiste, yo maté a esos tres infelices.

Grace llevó ambas manos sobre su rostro, ocultando el horror que le había abrigado. Arthur estaba revelando ser aquel asesino payaso del metro, aquel que había iniciado todo este terrible movimiento. Murray decidió seguirle el juego a ese payaso y continuó interrogándolo el porqué de sus actos. Arthur reveló una amarga verdad, una que Grace no conocía. Arthur Fleck era un hombre, no solo económicamente miserable, también con severos problemas mentales. Arthur Fleck culpó a la sociedad en la que vivía por cómo era, fue y es tratado, culpó a la corrupción de los ricos por ignorar a gente como él y de mucha índole. Arthur Fleck no sentía remordimiento alguno por sus actos, estaba feliz con lo que había creado y se embarnecía en ser el causante del infierno en Ciudad Gótica.

La expresión de terror que Grace llevaba consigo se mezcló con una agría tristeza. Arthur Fleck, el hombre de quien se había enamorado, a quien se entregó en cuerpo y alma, y estaba próxima a darle un hijo, mostraba al mundo su verdadera identidad. El corazón de Grace se partió en miles de pedazos y su llanto empezó a sonar por su apartamento. Quería creer que todo esto era una terrible broma, pero cada vez que Murray se enfrentaba más a Arthur, la intensidad entre ellos aumentaba.

—¿Qué te parece otro chiste, Murray?

—No. Ya tuvimos suficiente de tus bromas.

—¡¿Qué pasa cuando te cruzas con un hombre con problemas mentales, abandonado en una sociedad la cual lo trata como basura?! Te diré lo que pasa. ¡Obtienes lo que jodidamente te mereces!

Arthur sacó a relucir su revólver, le apuntó y en un instante la bala perforó la frente de Murray Franklin, perpetrando un asesinato en vivo. Ante esa escena, Grace gritó aterrorizada. Arthur había enloquecido, la sangre de Murray escurría por su rostro mientras el resto salpicado se deslizaba lentamente por la pared. El cuerpo de Arthur temblaba, una enorme carcajada apareció y una risa llenó el silencioso lugar. El público y los invitados huyeron del escenario y, al otro lado de la pantalla, las lágrimas de Grace caían sin parar. Veía a un desorientado Arthur, parecía pensar lo que había hecho y al final se alzó para rematar el cuerpo de Franklin. Los gritos de angustia que ella emitía cubrieron todo el piso de su apartamento; rogaba a Arthur que parará, a sabiendas que este no le escuchaba, y para finalizar el espectáculo, él caminó hacia la cámara, dando un alentador discurso el cual fue suspendido.

Grace miró la señal interrumpida, su llanto era imparable y entre sus lágrimas escuchó el escándalo en la calle, el cual se había intensificado. Se alzó de su sillón y miró por la ventana como la gente gritaba y bailaba llena de felicidad. Arthur había logrado un gran cometido. La pelirroja perdió su razón, todo lo que acaba de pasar le había trastornado y mientras sus manos pasaban por su larga cabellera, sintió el impulso de ir a donde Arthur se encontraba. Quería verlo, quería hablar con él. Y con las piezas de su corazón atoradas en su garganta, Grace tomó su abrigo y salió a ese infierno que había comenzado.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	17. XVII

**XVII.**

Al salir del edificio de apartamentos, Grace miró con terror el caos que bailaba en las calles. La gente iba y venía por todos lados, algunos aterrorizados y otros, quienes eran los protestantes, alzaban sus carteles junto con bates y fierros, dispuestos a atacar a cualquiera que se les opusiera. El aroma de la basura quemada llegó a su nariz, se cubrió con una de sus manos y aceleró sus pasos para poder llegar a la parada del autobús; si es que el servicio se encontraba disponible. Mientras se dirigía allá, Grace aceleraba sus pasos hasta convertirse en una carrera, los gritos y alaridos de la gente eran una mezcla de miedo y euforia; las palabras que escupían no podían expresar más el odio que representaban. Y al llegar a la esquina de su calle, Grace descubrió un coche familiar frenar justo en donde ella estaba. La puerta del piloto se abrió y un agitado Richard apareció frente a ella.

—¡Grace! —gritó en cólera. Ella se estremeció—. ¡Entra al coche! —ordenó.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —cuestionó sobresaltada.

—¡Por un carajo, Grace, no preguntes y entra!

—¡No voy a ningún lado contigo hasta que me digas ¿qué haces aquí?!

El hombre de cabellos azabache se acercó a ella y la sujetó de su brazo, como si de una costumbre fuese y le miró.

—¡Tu noviecito creó todo este un caos! ¡¿O qué, no lo viste en el programa de Murray?! ¡Lo asesinó —escupió—, confesó ser el asesino del metro y el que inició toda esta mierda!

—¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver que me vaya contigo?! —reprochó en lo que se soltaba de su agarré.

—¡Por qué te llevaré con la policía! ¡Iras a declarar en contra de él! —Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrió enormemente en lo que su mente trataba de procesar lo dicho por Richard—. ¡Sabía que ese sujeto era raro, pero el ser un asesino cambia todo el panorama! —exclamó con una gran carcajada.

El cuerpo de Grace comenzó a temblar, sabía que las intenciones de Richard eran para que ella corriera y le llorara a sus pies por ayuda, como lo realizaba en un pasado, pero la pelirroja no pensaba obedecerle, no pensaba seguir su acto de hombre poderoso. Miró a su alrededor y la anarquía se extendía con inmensa amplitud. Ella trató de correr y Richard, ante esa acción, logró sostenerla de su cintura.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó. Richard le ignoró y comenzó arrastrarla hacía su coche. Grace no paró de gritar y miraba a la gente de alrededor, suplicando por una ayuda que sabía que no llegaría. Y entre sus lágrimas y desesperación, decidió unirse a los gritos de los manifestantes—: ¡Ayúdenme, por favor, es un rico, es un rico! —clamó desesperada.

La gente en su entorno giró sus cabezas conforme aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca. Miraron como ese hombre, en un elegante y pulcro traje, arrastraba a la pobre y humilde pelirroja hacia su costoso coche. Alistando sus palos, fierros y puños se acercaron veloces hacía esa esquina. Richard miró por el rabillo de su ojo a varios sujetos, portando sus máscaras de payasos y listos para cualquier cosa.

—¡Discúlpenos, esto es un asunto privado!

—¡Por favor! —clamó entre llantos la pelirroja—. ¡Me quiere llevar, me quiere llevar!

—¡Cierra la puta boca, Grace! —demandó.

Y con esas palabras fue suficiente para que varios de esos tipos se alzaran contra Richard. Él soltó a la pelirroja, ella se alejó varios pasos de ahí y con pavor miró como la gente se lanzaba hacía él, golpeándolo y humillándolo por ser una persona de alcurnia. Grace se dio la media vuelta y se alejó corriendo de ese lugar, mientras que los gritos y suplicas de Richard se convertían en un eco desgarrador.

* * *

Grace detuvo su andar y se recargó en una cerca, llevó una de sus manos sobre su medio rostro y la otra en su vientre. Su agitada respiración la había puesto más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Pensó en lo que había hecho, había actuado terrible pero necesitaba huir de él. Tenía que ver a Arthur, a como diera lugar. Sintiendo un poco de calma, Grace se alzó y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, sabía que su camino al centro de la ciudad se vería afectado y tardío por todo lo que pasaba. Levantó su mirada y aliviada observó como el autobús llegaba, le hizo la parada y para sorpresa y milagro de ella, este se paró, abrió su puerta y el chofer le miró con advertencia.

—¡La ciudad es un infierno!

—¡Necesito ir! —imploró.

—¡Una mujer tan joven y bonita como tú, no tiene por qué arriesgarse!

—No me importa —dijo mientras ponía el pie sobre el primer escalón.

El chofer miró asombrado a la pelirroja y esta sacó las monedas del bolso de su abrigo. Con la mano extendida y el montón de monedas en ella, el chofer las aceptó y una decidida Grace tomó asiento en los primeros asientos. Él no dejó de mirarla y cuando descubrió la sorpresa en esa mirada, Grace le vio con una llameante desesperación.

—¡Conduzca! —ordenó.

Y atónito obedeció a las demandas de la pelirroja.

* * *

Los policías del lugar se balancearon sobre Arthur tan pronto su discurso fue recortado de la televisión. La risa histérica de Fleck retumbo en el lugar y ambos hombres sometieron al payaso, esposándolo y arrastrándolo hacía una zona en la que no perturbara a nadie. Habían solicitado refuerzos, a pesar de que Arthur era un hombre de complexión preocupantemente delgada, lo que había hecho puso a temblar a más de uno, incluyendo los policías.

—¡Por una mierda, ya cállate! —bramó uno de ellos.

La escalofriante risa de Arthur no paraba y él se dio cuenta que no era aquella risa que siempre evitaba fluir. Era una risa diferente y era gratificante. Los policías escucharon sus radios y prestaron atención a lo que decía, la ciudad estaba de cabeza, la gente estaba fuera de control y Arthur, al escuchar ello, se sintió maravillado. Le encerraron en su camerino, una patrulla tardaría en llegar por él y se dispusieron a salvaguardar el lugar, ya que varios de los protestantes exigían su presencia.

Grace llegó al centro de la ciudad, bajó del camión y al ver la tormenta que pasaba sobre la ciudad, decidió correr hacía el lugar del programa. El desastre que la gente provocaba había logrado más de un grito en ella, la violencia y la locura eran de temerse. La pelirroja llegó al programa y con pánico descubrió a los protestantes fuera del sitio y clamando por su héroe:

—¡Suelten al payaso! ¡Suelten al payaso!

Miró a todos lados, la mayoría de los guardias custodiaban la entrada principal y ahí supo que debía ingeniárselas para entrar. Trató de hacerse un lugar entre la multitud y buscó la mejor entrada posible. Descubrió un callejón y se dirigió hacia allí, rezando porque no le observaran. Encontró una de las entradas al edificio y para su alegría estaba abierta. Entró y con la fortuna de su lado el pasillo estaba vacío. Caminó hacía la primera parte que se le ocurrió y comenzó su búsqueda por Arthur.

* * *

Mientras caminaba a pasos apresurados a la lejanía percibió aquella risa. Corrió, el estruendo que sus tacones creaba se combinaban con el de aquella risa, y al escucharla más cercas llegó a la puerta del camerino y las carcajadas de Arthur eran potentes. Grace tomó la perilla y se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada. Insistió pero todo fue inútil.

—¡Arthur! —gritó, la risa no paró.

Grace miró a todos lados y descubrió un escritorio a la lejanía, se alejó de la puerta y fue a ese lugar para encontrar cualquier cosa para abrir esa puerta. Removió los papeles y materiales y encontró un juego de llaves. La pelirroja le tomó, como si el Santo Grial fuese, y retomó a la puerta. Buscó la llave indicada y agradecida encontró la que abría la puerta.

El chillante sonido de la puerta hizo que la risa de Arthur disminuyera. Los nervios de la pelirroja se intensificaron, Arthur yacía tirado bajó un espejo donde un: _"Pon una cara feliz"_ destacaba.

—A-Arthur —llamó con voz temblorosa. La risa se convirtió a una normal y él desvió su mirada—. ¿Arthur?

Grace se agachó y controlando sus nervios se acercó un poco a él. Arthur no le miraba; notó como su traje estaba desfajado, su cabellera se encontraba alborotada y su cuerpo temblaba. La pelirroja estiró sus manos y la colocó sobre una de las de Arthur. Este movió ligeramente su mirada y vio esa delgada y suave mano.

—¡Arthur!

—¿Grace? —preguntó extrañado.

—Si Arthur, soy yo... —la pelirroja se arrastró y se apegó a él— Arthur... ¿Por qué?

Él se giró y ambos se miraron. El maquillaje de Arthur se corría y comenzaba a desaparecer; la mitad de su rostro se hallaba adornado con la sangre de Murray. Los ojos de Grace se cubrieron en lágrimas y el crudo silencio que les acompañaba se vio seguido por el eco del pueblo que pedía su libertad.

Arthur mostró una mirada perdida y vio a la lejanía.

—¿Escuchas? —preguntó—. Lo saben... Saben sobre mí... Saben lo que he hecho.

La pelirroja llevó su mano libre sobre su boca y las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

—Arthur... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —demandó angustiada—. ¡¿Por qué?!

Él dejó escapar una risita y miró sonriente a Grace.

—¿Ahora importa?

La risita fue incrementando y ella se estremeció. Lentamente soltó su mano y horrorizada aceptó que él había caído en una espiral de locura. Grace se colocó sobre sus rodillas y se limitó a observar a un histérico Arthur. En lo que las risas volvían a cubrir el lugar, un policía llegó y miró la puerta abierta. Se alistó con su pistola y entró sigilosamente para observar a una paralizada mujer juntó a ese loco.

—¡Quieto! —gritó. Grace y Arthur alzaron sus miradas—. ¡¿Señorita, como entró aquí?! —interrogó furioso.

Temblorosa Grace no pudo responder y Arthur miró detenidamente. El policía se acercó y no dejó de apuntar al payaso. Cerca de ambos, estiró su mano hacía la pelirroja quien le miró con confusión. Estaba perdida, buscando una razón para este momento, pero le era inadmisible. Segundos después, Grace tomó aquella mano y el guardia le alzó, Arthur miró el momento confundido y, aprovechando el flaqueo del hombre, golpeó su brazo y tomó su pistola.

Se levantó, apuntó al policía y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos jaló del gatillo y le disparó en su garganta. El grito de horror de Grace retumbó en esas cuatro paredes, Arthur se acercó al caído cuerpo y dio otro disparo, atravesando el pecho del hombre.

—¡Arthur, no! —suplicó.

Una cínica sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Fleck, se dio la media vuelta y vio como Grace se encontraba apegada a la pared, llorando incontroladamente. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de su muñeca, apegándola a él. La pelirroja se estremeció ante tal acto y su mirada vidriosa se clavó junto a esos brillantes y psicóticos ojos.

—¡Arthur, por favor! —gritó—. ¡Por favor, para!

Ignoró las súplicas de la pelirroja, miró a la puerta y ambos salieron del lugar dispuesto a huir de ese sitio. Caminaban a pasos acelerados por el enorme pasillo, Grace sintió una ligera molestia en su vientre y espantada le suplicó a Arthur que se detuvieran. Este se giró a ver a su pareja y esas mejillas delataban un rojo preocupante. Se detuvieron y Grace se recargó en la pared, colocando sus manos bajo su vientre. Su respiración fue agitada, la molestia no parecía ser de índole preocupante, pero tenía miedo. Demasiado miedo. Arthur miró confuso a Grace, está se aferraba a su estómago y él frunció su ceño. La pelirroja alzó su mirada llorosa y contempló una genuina preocupación en ese psicótico rostro.

Los alaridos del pueblo exigían a su nuevo líder. Arthur los escuchaba y quería ir con ellos, pero aquella mujer pelirroja, la cual había salvado y ella le había dado genuino cariño, comprensión y amor, como nadie en esta sociedad, lo hizo detenerse. Se acercó a ella, colocó sus manos sobre su mentón y Grace, mirando el arma que no había dejado, llevó sus manos sobre las muñecas de Arthur, temerosa de que algo pasara.

Se miraron, las respiraciones de Grace se agitaban y sus ojos se habían inyectado en sangre. Arthur acarició con sus pulgares las delicadas mejillas y trató de pedir una explicación, la cual no aparecía llegar. Ella se armó de valor, a pesar de toda la locura y caos que había alrededor, tenía que decirlo:

—Arthur... —apretó sus labios y respiró profundo— Estoy embarazada.

La preocupación que había abrigado aquel maquillado rostro se convirtió en una amarga tensión. ¿Había escuchado bien? Aquella noche no solo había liberado a su más profundo ser, logró que la sociedad, que siempre le ignoraba, recordara quien era él. Y al escuchar aquella frase lo paralizó por completo. Grace apreció el rostro tensionado de Arthur, la noticia había sido un golpe para él. Tal vez algo cambiaría en su ser, aunque nada era seguro. Ella condujo sus manos sobre ese rostro y le besó. Arthur no reaccionó ante lo que pasaba y mientras Grace se aferraba a él, un nuevo dolor llegó. Se soltó abruptamente de Arthur y pasó sus manos a su vientre, un quejido llegó y la pelirroja se deslizó al suelo, sin parar de llorar y quejarse.

Arthur seguía inmóvil y un nuevo par de policías llegaron, alzaron sus armas y vieron a la mujer retorciéndose en dolor. Uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre ese payaso, logrando desarmarlo y el otro se acercó a Grace, quien suplicó por ayuda, repitiendo el hecho de su embarazo. Arthur no se resistió al arresto y al alzarlo fijó su mirada en la desesperada pelirroja.

Al salir de las instalaciones, Arthur miró a toda esa gente que yacía de su lado, a quienes la histeria se apodero de ellos y exigieron su libertad. La poca razón que perduraba en su cabeza se fue lentamente consumiendo ante lo que miraba. Lo amaban, por primera vez lo apreciaban, y eso hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara a grande escalas.

—¡Maldito fenómeno, mira lo que hiciste! —exclamó el policía.

—Lo sé... ¿no es hermoso? —respondió con aquella alocada expresión.

El resto de policías evitó que la gente se aproximara a él, y así, lo metieron en la patrulla para llevarlo a prisión. La gran mayoría de manifestantes corrieron detrás de la patrulla, alzando todos sus carteles e instrumentos para exigir su liberación. Y a través del cristal, Arthur veía con una gran carcajada a sus seguidores y el infierno que había creado.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	18. XVIII

**XVIII.**

Lo poco que Grace recordaba era como los policías alejaban a Arthur de ella. El dolor en su vientre se intensificaba y le suplicaba a los oficiales que le ayudaran. Estaba asustada por su futuro bebé. Una ambulancia y los forenses tardaron en llegar, Grace se mantuvo en el suelo apretando el brazo del policía y rezando porque nada malo pasara. Los paramédicos llegaron, se acercaron a ella y escuchaban como repetía que estaba embarazada y que estaba preocupada por su bebé. A partir de ese momento, la mente de la pelirroja se vio envuelta en una gran nube, perdiendo el conocimiento del resto de esa fatídica noche.

* * *

Ciudad Gótica quedó marcada, la anarquía que abundó toda esa noche creo un punto y aparte en la situación política y social. La gente sobrepaso su ira por ser ignorados a crear la justicia por su propia mano bajó los ideales de ese Guasón, el verdadero líder de este cambio.

Grace abrió sus ojos de golpe, la incandescente luz creó un dolor en sus ojos y alzó sus manos para evitar esa iluminación. Parpadeó rápidamente y su visión comenzaba aclararse, una blanca habitación empezaba a formarse y sintió su cuerpo tirado en una cama. Miró a su alrededor y notó su brazo izquierdo conectado a una bolsa de suero, y más confundida de lo que ya estaba, trató de alzarse de donde estaba, logrando ser detenida por una enfermera.

—Señora, tranquilícese.

—¿Qué...? ¿Dónde...? —soltó confusa.

—Está en el hospital. Su estado es delicado, por favor, recuéstese y relájese.

—¿Hospital? —susurró—. ¿Arthur? ¿Dónde está Arthur? —le preguntó a la enfermera mientras le tomaba de su brazo.

—¿Es su esposo? —inquirió confundida. Grace volvió a parpadear y meditó lo sucedido de anoche—. ¿Señora?

De golpe colocó sus manos en su vientre y su respiración se agito.

—Mi bebé... —susurró, sin embargo, le enfermera le comprendió.

—Cálmese. Sufrió una amenaza de aborto y si sigue alterándose perderá a su bebé.

Grace observó sorprendida a la enfermera, quien cambiaba su bolsa de suero, y parecía no comprender las palabras mencionadas por ella.

—¿No lo perdí?

—No señora, como le dije, fue una amenaza de aborto. Se vio en vuelta en una situación muy alocada, eso altero sus niveles de estrés y creo espasmos abdominales; ellos pueden provocar un verdadero aborto, así que, se lo repito, descanse. Este relajada para que puedan darle el alta pronto.

—Gracias —mencionó con un alargado y gratificante suspiro. La joven enfermera sonrió una vez terminó de acomodar el suero, y mientras Grace se recargaba en las almohadas a su mente acabó de arribar lo sucedido de esa horrorosa noche anterior—. ¡Enfermera! —exclamó. Ella le miró preocupada—. Anoche, lo de anoche...

—No se preocupe —respondió con una desalentadora sonrisa.

Grace miró aterrada a la enfermera, ella terminó de revisar todo y antes de salir volvió a cuestionar por el nombre que ella había mencionado. La pelirroja cambió de golpe su semblante, negó ligeramente y volvió a recostarse en las almohadas. La joven enfermera se preocupó y analizó a la mujer severamente.

—Señora... ¿Alguien a quien podamos reportarle su estadía?

Miró a un punto fijo en la habitación, su parpadeo se aligeró mientras su mente se cuestionaba a quien podían llamar. Momentos después recordó a alguien y mirando serena a la enfermera le dio un número telefónico. La enfermera apuntó lo mencionado y se retiró, dejando a Grace envuelta en soledad.

El sonido de sus respiraciones hacía eco en la habitación, se sentía débil pero agradecida de que su embarazo continuara. Y mientras su cabeza trataba de despejarse, llegó la imagen de Arthur. Aquella mirada desequilibrada, el maquillaje y la sangre derramándose por su rostro y su risa. Esa risa. Aquella que en su momento dejó pasar y parecía comprenderla, pero no. Nunca lo había hecho.

El seguir recordando a Arthur y lo que había hecho partía su corazón. Unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron sobre sus coloradas mejillas, no obstante, acordó controlarse, tenía que estar tranquila o su embarazo no se formaría. Entre sus respiraciones, sintió la necesidad de ir al baño y al alzarse con dificultad fue al cuarto de baño y hacer sus necesidades. Al terminar y salir de ahí, Grace vio al televisor y con ansiedad lo encendió. La primera imagen que apareció fue la de las noticias y los trágicos eventos de anoche. Subió el volumen y tomó asiento al borde de la camilla, para prestar atención a los hechos.

—_Y continuando con los eventos desafortunados de anoche, la ciudad reporta daños en miles de dólares; un aproximado de dos mil personas heridas, ciento ochenta muertos, en los cuales se cuenta el candidato a alcalde de la ciudad; Thomas Wayne junto a su esposa..._

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó horrorizada.

—_Le sobrevive su hijo, Bruce Wayne, quien presenció el asesinato de sus padres durante los eventos perpetuados de manera directa e indirecta por el asesino, Arthur Fleck, a quien se le conoce bajo el alias del Guasón y cometió homicidio en el programa "En vivo con Murray Franklin" asesinando al presentador homónimo._

La imagen de la reportera fue cambiada para mostrar las imágenes ocurridas en el programa de Franklin. Arthur relucía con su impecable maquillaje y su elegante, y muy barato, traje. Se veía cuando tenía su libreta en mano y leía sus chistes, las imágenes cambiaron al momento de su revelación, al confesar ser el asesino de los tres sujetos en el metro y como su acalorada discusión con Murray aumentaba para al final alzar su arma y dispararle en su frente. Grace mordía su dedo índice mientras el momento era recordado. El llanto volvió con ella y agachó su mirada mientras la voz de Arthur y sus confesiones cubrían la habitación.

* * *

—¡Grace! —escuchó y alzó su mirada.

—¡Señor Kersh! —exclamó aliviada.

El anciano entró y se acercó hacía ella, quien las lágrimas volvieron a brotar.

—¡Por Dios, hija, ¿qué te sucedió?!

—Se-señor Kersh... —soltó angustiada. Él tomó sus manos y trató de consolarla.

—Grace, tranquila —llevó una mano sobre su cabellera rojiza y le consoló cual niña pequeña. Los sollozos se calmaron, pero le fue difícil poder pronunciar palabra alguna—. Ya, ya —tomó su cabeza y la recargó en su pecho.

Pasado un rato, Grace logró controlarse, se separó del consuelo que el señor Kersh le había otorgado y le miró, con sus ojos rojizos e hinchados.

—Señor Kersh... —se detuvo y apreció como el hombre llevaba una gaza sobre su canosa cabellera, uno de sus ojos estaba morado, pero cubierto en un buen maquillaje— ¡¿Qué le sucedió?! —preguntó asombrada.

—Fue anoche... en mi barrio todo se puso feo e intente defender lo mío... este fue el resultado.

—Esto se volvió una locura... todo y... —paró, no tuvo el valor de mencionar el resto. El señor Kersh palmeó su espalda y miró tristemente a Grace, sabiendo a que se refería.

Respetó la angustia de la pelirroja, no hizo ninguna mención sobre él. Había visto lo sucedido en televisión, desde el primer instante supo que ese payaso era la pareja de Grace y notó que algo no iba bien con él, hasta que salió a flote su verdadero ser.

* * *

El ambiente se apaciguó. Grace recibía su comida y el señor Kersh se mantuvo a su lado.

—Hija —llamó—, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué te pasó?

Ella pasó su comida y miró seriamente a hombre.

—Lo busque —confesó. Notó como las llamas cubrieron esos ojos—. Tenía que verlo, señor Kersh, quería saber porque...

—¿Y te lo dijo? —ella negó—. Grace, arriesgaste tu vida, ¿para nada? —regañó.

—Necesitaba hablar con él, decirle que... —calló de golpe y retomó a sus alimentos. El señor Kersh frunció su ceño.

—¿Decirle que? —la pelirroja siguió comiendo y él se hartó—. ¿Grace?

Dejó de lado su tenedor, suspiró amargamente y miró al señor Kersh.

—Estoy embarazada...

Un amargo silencio llegó a la habitación, la piel del señor Kersh palideció de golpe y Grace evitó el contacto visual, se mantuvo comiendo. El mascar de la pelirroja era lo que quebrantaba el silencio y ella esperaba algún tipo de reclamó, pero nada llegó. Observó al viejo señor Kersh por el rabillo del ojo y empezó a sentirse ansiosa, dejó de lado su tenedor y le miró fijamente.

—Dígalo —soltó, con voz entrecortada—. Dígalo... el cómo fui capaz de quedar embarazada.

El señor Kersh parpadeó, dejó escapar un triste suspiro y tomó la mano de la pelirroja. Le miró junto a una delgada y paternal sonrisa, cabeceó ligeramente y palmeó su mano.

—¿Cuánto va tu embarazo?

—No lo sé... lo descubrí antier, tal vez son tres semanas pero... estoy en riesgo de perderlo.

—¿Lo sabe?

—Si...

—¿Y dijo algo? —ella negó—. ¿Él provoco tu estado?

—Según la enfermera fue el estrés... Al ver todo lo que pasó en la ciudad y lo que él hizo... —llevó sus manos a su rostro y buscó controlarse—. Dios mío... todo lo que hizo.

—No te alteres, ya no pienses en eso. Necesitas reposar, pensar en ese bebé que viene en camino.

Grace inhaló y exhaló, intentó poder controlarse y hacer caso a las palabras que todos les decían. A pesar de todo el infierno vivido, había una oportunidad para que su bebé pudiera formarse y llegar a término e iba hacer todo lo posible porque así fuera.

* * *

La estadía en la prisión fue corta para Arthur y todo lo sucedido anoche pasaba por su mente como una película. Una la cual adoraba repetir infinidad de veces. El ver como el pueblo le enaltecía, todo lo que había logrado y ver sembrado el caos había movido todo su mundo. El sabor del hierro se quedó impregnado en su boca, era delicioso. Los gritos de la gente aún eran sonoros en su cabeza y en ocasiones reía hasta el cansancio.

Lo llevaron pronto al psiquiátrico de Arkham al conocer su historial clínico. En prisión, Fleck sería un peligro para otros reos y la seguridad del lugar. Lo despojaron de su adorado traje rojo y lo bañaron con mangueras, deshaciendo todo lo que adornaba su rostro. El verde de su cabello perduro, al igual que sus risas al sentir lo helado del agua. La ropa del lugar se le fue entregada, tardó en vestirse, su piel se había congelado. Y una vez se vio presentable, le esposaron y lo arrastraron hacía el área de documentación, donde lo sentaron y con una mirada perdida y una aterradora sonrisa, escuchaba al psiquiatra hacerle preguntas.

—Fleck, Arthur. Treinta y cinco años. Veo que la seguridad social cubría tu medicación —él resopló—. ¿Hasta dónde fueron tus estudios? —no respondió, y el doctor se vio impaciente—. ¿Hasta dónde?

—Décimo grado.

—¿Familiares?

—Mi madre. Murió, la mate.

El doctor alzó su mirada y le vio con repulsión.

—¿Casado? —el negó—. ¿Hijos?

Arthur quedó inmóvil por unos segundos y después dejó escapar una risotada y miró al doctor.

—Tal vez...

—¿Cómo qué tal vez? —Y se encogió de hombros divertidamente—. Dios... eres de lo peor que nos ha llegado a Arkham.

Comenzó a reírse y se vanaglorio por el comentario.

—Gracias... es lo mejor que me han dicho este día.

—En un solo día te forjaste un largo historial, ojala y te den la pena de muerte.

—Será interesante de ver.

Arthur siguió riendo mientras veía al doctor. Este tragó duramente y continuó rellenado el formulario, sin embargo, la risa jamás paro. No hubo momento alguno en que este parara.

* * *

Una semana y media después, Grace salió del hospital. Al estar fuera del lugar y mirar la ciudad notó como esta había cambiado radicalmente; al ver todo en las noticias era un cosa pero vivirla por cuenta propia hacía que todo fuera diferente. La basura, que en su momento fueron bolsas, ahora recorría las profanadas calles y entre paredes descubrió grafitis con la imagen que Arthur había usado aquella noche; él era el nuevo símbolo de esta ciudad. Arthur Fleck, el Guasón, era el nuevo gobernante de Ciudad Gótica.

—Hija —escuchó a sus espaldas. El señor Kersh le tomó de su cintura y cargaba su maleta—. ¿Todo bien?

—S-si... sí. Quiero ir a casa.

Y ambos continuaron caminando hacía la parada del autobús.

Llegaron al apartamento, las maletas fueron dejadas en el sillón y Grace tomó asiento junto a ellas. El señor Kersh miraba a la pelirroja, quien con una mirada perdida veía al televisor.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—No. Quiero estar sola, señor Kersh. Sola por un rato.

—Sí, claro. Yo iré a casa, te traeré un poco de despensa. Vendré en la noche. Descansa, el reposo es obligatorio.

Ella asentó y tomó la mano de señor Kersh.

—Gracias —soltó, con una mirada llorosa.

El hombre palmeó aquellas manos y con una sonrisa dejó el apartamento. Una vez sola, Grace siguió mirando al apagado aparato, parpadeaba lentamente hasta que posó su mirada en la videocasetera. Se alzó y fue hacía ella y verificó si aún estaba el VHS. Sorprendida lo sintió, encendió el aparato y a la vez el televisor y miró la señal interrumpida. El VHS no paró de grabar, todo el programa estaba grabado. Retrocedió la cinta y la imagen invertida de Arthur, disparando a Murray, pasó veloz, como si de arreglando el pasado se tratase.

Detuvo la cinta en cuanto Arthur comenzaba a escupir su rabia de la sociedad, miró a sus ojos, aquellos ojos grisáceos que tanto había adorado, relucían en un brillo insano. Siguió retrocediendo hasta que paró en un punto donde Arthur veía a su libreta. Observó a su rostro, hubo algo en él que lo hizo crear ese punto y aparte. Notó como una melancolía y la locura le abrigaba. Grace alzó sus manos y las pegó a la pantalla y las lágrimas, las cuales había sentido que ya no tenía, volvieron a surgir. Intentó apretar su pantalla y agachó su rostro. Quería entenderlo, realmente quería hacerlo. Cuantas veces no le había dicho que si necesitaba hablar ella estaría para él y jamás lo hizo. Jamás habló. Dejó que sus peores pensamientos actuaran. Y la realidad actuó. En ese momento en la pantalla, Arthur había muerto, justo en ese instante, dejó de existir y dio vida a ese nuevo ser, al cual todos le idolatraban como Guasón.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	19. XIX

**XIX.**

**4 meses después.**

Grace yacía recostada en su cama, dormía y abrazaba una de las almohadas mientras sus respiraciones eran profundas. Una especie de revoloteo surgió dentro de su vientre, abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama para llevar sus manos a ese lugar.

—Te mueves mucho —dijo adormitada—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Acarició su abultado vientre y ese curioso movimiento se intensificó. El bebé ya estaba entrando en la semana veinte de su proceso y el doctor le comentó que comenzaría a sentir sus movimientos. La pelirroja bostezó y se alzó de la cama para ir al baño, sin dejar de sentir esa sensación en su interior. En el cuarto de baño, Grace escuchó su teléfono sonar, resopló amargamente y dejó que siguiera. Al salir de ahí, se recargó en el marco de la puerta y miró hacía el pasillo que conducía a la sala; el teléfono no paró hasta que entró la contestadora:

—_Buen día, señorita Davis. Soy el abogado Cane_ —ella gruñó ante el nombre. Aquella persona era quien representaba a Arthur en su juicio. Grace se alejó del lugar y condujo a su habitación, dejando que el mensaje siguiera—, _mi llamada es para solicitarle una cita urgente en mi oficina, es con respecto al señor Fleck _—La pelirroja se detuvo bajo el dintel—. _Ha omitido mis llamadas, señorita, pero realmente me urge hablar con usted. El último juicio al señor Fleck es la próxima semana y... realmente necesito hablar con usted. Tiene mi número, comuníquese lo más pronto que pueda, hasta pronto._

Un suspiró amargo fue lo único que pudo hacer y dispuesta a retomar a la cama, escuchó un llamado a su puerta.

—No es verdad...

Llevó sus manos a su espalda y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Observó en la mirilla y notó a un hombre joven, tal vez de su edad con un abrigo caoba, buen traje y una actitud severa. Grace se estremeció, abrió la puerta hasta donde el candado se lo permitió y entre la oscuridad del lugar aquel hombre distinguió a la mujer.

—Buenos días, ¿la señorita Grace Davis?

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Soy el detective Gordon... —dijo. Ella se estremeció y cerró de golpe la puerta, dejando atónito al hombre—. ¿Señorita?

—¡Por favor, retírese! —exclamó—. ¡Hace meses hice mis declaraciones!

—Lo sé señorita... ah... escuche. No vengo directamente del departamento de policía, vengo por cuenta propia y...

—¡Ya declaré! —insistió.

—Señorita... —suspiró agriamente, llevó su puño a la puerta y soltó—: Arthur Fleck dejo algo para usted.

Grace se sorprendió ante esa revelación. La angustia cubrió su rostro, mordió su labio inferior y se debatió en abrir su puerta. El detective Gordon se mantuvo firme, no movió ni un músculo hasta que el clic de la puerta volvió a oírse. Se alejó unos centímetros y vio a la pelirroja cabizbaja, ofrecerle el acceso a su hogar. Gordon agradeció y entró, esperando a que ella cerrara la puerta y le ofreciera asiento.

* * *

Jim Gordon esperaba paciente en el sillón, dejó de lado sus archivos y analizó el lugar sin mucha prudencia. Grace preparaba un poco de café para el hombre, en lo que ella se servía un zumo de frutas, en momento miraba de reojo al detective, descubriendo su mal análisis. Escuchando la tetera, Grace sirvió el agua y alistó la taza para regresar a la sala de estar.

Al ver cómo ella se dirigía con dos tazas, Gordon se alzó de su lugar y asistió a la pelirroja, descubriendo su embarazo. Al notar como este le miraba, Grace trató de ocultar su vientre entre sus largo suéter. Ya era tarde, él lo sabía.

—Tome asiento —ofreció. El detective volvió en sí y regresó a su lugar en lo que ella se dirigía al sofá individual.

—Muchas gracias —le dio un sorbo a su café y lo colocó en la mesa—. ¿Señora? —cuestionó. Grace le miró y asentó—. Bien...

—¿Qué es lo que me dejo? —soltó.

—Vera...

—¿No es nada, verdad?

—Sí, si hay algo, pero antes quiero explicarle mi visita —el detective junto sus manos y exhaló lo mejor que pudo, en lo que pensaba con que palabras comenzar—. Yo soy uno de los que lleva el caso de Arthur Fleck, y una de mis tareas es tratar de comprender mejor al sospechoso.

—¿Es un psiquiatra?

—No, no realmente. Tengo que buscar una manera de entender que motivo a la persona hacer lo que hizo, tratar de saber sus acciones. Y Arthur Fleck me es complicado de entender —La pelirroja no hizo ninguna expresión, tomó un poco de su zumo y continuó escuchando al detective—. Cuando a Fleck le investigaban por los asesinatos en la estación de metro, mis compañeros Garrity y Burke, estaban muy exhortos en él. Burke, quien me entrenaba, me llegó a dar consejos para comprender los actos de algún criminal, a sabiendas que no podría él comprender a Arthur Fleck.

—¿Y usted cree yo pueda ayudarle con ello? —preguntó irónica y él le observó con cierta esperanza. Grace dejó escapar una leve risita y dejó su vaso en la mesa—. Detective, yo tampoco pude comprenderlo, lo intenté pero no logré nada.

Gordon apretó sus labios, observó su carpeta y le tomó en búsqueda de lo que necesitaba. Grace frunció su ceño y vio como de ese folder sacaba una libreta. La libreta de Arthur. Sus nervios la delataron y el detective llevó sus ojos hacía ella.

—¿Lo reconoce? —ella asentó—. Viene una dedicación para usted.

El detective extendió su brazo y colocó la libreta cerca de ella. Grace le miraba con mucho temor, aquella libreta estaba más arrugada de lo que llegó a ver, se veía muy descuidada y desgastada, probablemente los detectives pasaron sus manos y leyeron hasta el hartazgo su contendido.

—¿Alguna vez leyó esta libreta?

—No... él siempre escribía en ella, solo me decía que anotaba sus chistes... Nunca me permitió mirarle.

—En parte tiene razón. Hay chistes, varios, no muy buenos. Sin embargo, me gustaría que leyera la libreta. La dejó para usted.

Insistió en entregársela y Grace, con un sinfín de emociones atascadas en su pecho, alzó su mano y le tomó. Al sentir la áspera portada, sus nervios se intensificaron. Aquella libreta era una parte primordial de él, y mientras sus dedos apretaban con más y más fuerza, podía sentirle. Tragó difícilmente y abrió la portada para toparse con un sus escritos. Grace siguió mirando, había varias fotografías, algunas eróticas pero dejó pasarlo; leía ciertas palabras que le erizaban la piel. Los deseos más profundos y perturbadores de Arthur se develaban en esta libreta, y con cada palabra amarga y dolorosa, Grace evitaba derramar sus lágrimas. Siguió leyendo, y en las últimas hojas encontró lo que el detective le había dicho. Arthur realmente le había dejado aquella libreta.

_"Grace, una vez me dijiste que cuando sintiera la suficiente confianza te dijera el motivo de mi risa. Hay muchas cosas que no tuve el valor de contarte, todas ellas las habrás visto en esta libreta, y solo es un poco de mi verdadero sentir; quería mantenerte a mi lado y si te lo decía, te alejarías y me ignorarías. Como todos alrededor. Siempre te tuve confianza y, ahora, te dejo esta libreta como prueba de lo que verdaderamente soy. No soy ese Arthur que crees conocer. Por favor, no te alejes. Eres lo poco bueno que me ha pasado en la vida. Quédate a mi lado. Te amo."_

Los verdes ojos de la pelirroja se cubrieron en una manta cristalina, cerró la libreta y la acomodó en la mesa, llevando sus manos sobre ambas cuencas para evitar que esa manta se extendiera. El detective Gordon analizó a la mujer, procuró una postura serena y firme, pero el quebrantar de ella se lo impidió.

—¿Por qué me muestran esto ahora? —inquirió furiosa.

—De ante mano, le pido una disculpa. Usted fue una, sino que la única, persona apegada a él. Si le mostré esto es para que pudiera ayudarme a comprender mejor a Arthur Fleck.

Grace restregó sus palmas sobre sus mejillas, las cuales se tiñeron de rojo y llevó una de sus manos sobre su vientre al sentir aquel revoloteó.

—Creí comprenderlo —habló—. En verdad creí que lo hacía. Nunca me dijo nada, lo intente pero sus labios se mantuvieron sellados hasta que hizo lo que hizo en ese show. Cada noche me cuestiono un porque, pero nunca llegó a una respuesta concreta. La más factible, él no estaba bien.

—Si usted se hubiera enterado de su condición, ¿aun estaría a su lado?

—Lo hubiera apoyado a seguir adelante con su tratamiento pero... eso no era lo que él quería.

Esa noche, fue la mejor noche para él, dejó en libertad lo que siempre mantuvo encerrado. Su verdadero ser... —Grace mordió uno de sus dedos y las lágrimas continuaron brotando—. Discúlpeme detective, no puedo ayudarle —mencionó mientras le entregaba la libreta. Este le miró y suspiró tristemente.

—Quédesela.

—Es evidencia.

—Ya no me hará falta —Grace resopló y dejó la libreta en la mesa—. La próxima semana es el último juicio. Lo condenaran a pena de muerte —Ante esas palabras la mirada de Grace se abrió de golpe—. ¿No lo sabía?

—No... no he estado al pendiente del juicio.

—¿No le ha buscado el abogado del señor Fleck? —ella no respondió—. Si lo ha hecho, tome la llamada. No debo decir esto, pero la querrá para ser el único testigo que hable bien —Gordon se alzó y ajustó su saco—. Veo que aun siente algo por él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué usted tuvo un privilegio? —interrogó, esperanzado de encontrar una respuesta.

—Porque hice algo que nunca nadie hizo por él. Lo quise, lo acompañé en las buenas y las malas y lo ame. Lo ame como no tiene una idea y, ahora, tendré un hijo de él.

Un silencio incomodo cayó sobre ambos. Grace observaba al hombre con una sonrisa entristecida, Gordon ladeó su cabeza y abotonó su saco, creyendo comprender un poco la divagada mente de Fleck, y se dispuso a retirase.

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señora. No se moleste en acompañarme, yo iré a la salida. Buen día.

El detective se retiró del apartamento y al escuchar el cerrar de la puerta, Grace dejo que las lágrimas terminaran de salir y su llanto cubrió su hogar.

* * *

Grace miraba la oficina del abogado Cane, el lugar estaba hasta el tope de cajas y archivos y un cierto sofoque llegó a ella. Tomó el cuello de su blusa y se abanicó a una gran velocidad.

—¿Quiere que abra la ventana? —interrogó el abogado, quien yacía a sus espaladas.

—Por favor —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡Claro! —se condujo a una ventana y le abrió, entrando el aire frío de la temporada. La pelirroja agradeció con un leve gesto y el hombre tomó asiento frente a ella—. Sé que esto no me incumbe pero... ¿de cuánto es su embarazo?

—Pronto serán cinco meses.

—Felicidades —dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

—Abogado, no quiero que utilice mi embarazo como un argumento para ablandar al jurado. Muy escasas personas lo saben y quiero mantenerlo lo más discreto posible.

—Respetare su decisión.

—Gracias...

—Bien, señora Davis, muchas gracias por aceptar venir a mi despacho. Supongo que sabe que Arthur Fleck lo quieren condenar a la pena de muerte —ella asentó tranquilamente—. De acuerdo... hemos buscado testigos que hablen bien del señor Fleck, y como se imaginara, no hubo nadie que hablara a favor de él. Solo un compañero de su trabajo podía hablar bien de él pero se alejó de esto y tuve que respetar su decisión. Usted fue pareja de él por un buen tiempo.

—Si...

—Solo necesito un testimonio, el suyo, para poder dejar a Arthur Fleck libre de la pena de muerte y que quede encerrado en Arkham hasta el fin sus días.

—¿Encerrado, eh?

—Será lo mejor para él. Sabemos que la condición mental del señor Fleck, no es la mejor, y al hablar bien de él ante el jurado, tendrá el pase seguro al psiquiátrico. Donde siempre debió de haber estado.

—Lo haré...

—Gracias señora.

—Una pregunta, ¿él estará en el juicio?

—No es probable. La última vez casi asesina a un guardia.

—Está bien. Dígame por donde empezamos.

* * *

El día del juicio, Grace llegó más temprano de lo acordado con el abogado y al mirar el lugar su sorpresa fue enorme al ver la cantidad de gente que protestaba ante la liberación de Arthur. La misma gente que se dejó influenciar ante el caos estaba ahí, con sus máscaras de payaso y clamando la libertad de su representante:

—¡Suelten al payaso! ¡Liberen a nuestro líder!

La pelirroja sintió una mano reposar en su hombro y sorprendida miró al abogado Cane.

—Por aquí señora, si entramos por ese lugar no saldremos bien.

Ella asentó y siguió la ruta indicada por el abogado. Al entrar a la corte los escalofríos, junto a los movimientos de bebé, se abrazaron de la pelirroja y estaba buscó controlarse. Por el bien de ambos.

—¿Sabe todo lo que responderá a mis preguntas y a las del contrario?

—Si...

—Perfecto. Relájese señora, la necesito firme.

—Eso intento.

Los dos caminaban y llegaron a la sala donde el juicio se efectuaría y, antes de entrar, uno de los guardias detuvo al abogado y ambos le miraron.

—Trajeron a tu cliente —dijo y Grace se paralizó.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó sorprendido—. Estaba suspendido, el juez ya no lo solicito.

—Como hoy es el último juicio, lo solicitaron para que escuchara su sentencia.

—Mierda —susurró el hombre, quien rápidamente miró a la mujer—. ¿Hay problema si esta Arthur Fleck? —ella negó, nerviosa—. Perfecto.

El abogado abrió las puertas, comenzaron a dar pasos por la sala y Grace observó a Arthur. Después de cuatro meses lo volvía a ver. Estaba dando la espalada y fumaba tranquilamente. Su vestimenta era toda blanca y su cabellera había recuperado su tono. Grace tomó asiento a sus espaldas y el miedo le abrigo. El abogado cruzó levemente la puerta para tomar lugar en su lado y saludó cortésmente a Fleck, quien como siempre, no respondió. Cane hablaba y hablaba y Arthur le ignoraba. La pelirroja nunca quitó su mirada de él y ante el peso que generaba, este giró lentamente su cabeza y le miró.

Los dos se miraron, aquellos cuatro meses habían sido décadas para ambos. Por instinto, Grace se cubrió con su enorme abrigo y Arthur bajó su mirada hacía su vientre. Ella apretaba el abrigo y devolvió la vista aquellos ojos verdes. No hubo expresiones por parte de ambos y Arthur retomó la vista al frente, junto a su cigarro. Grace tragó duramente y comenzó a rezar para que esto terminara. El juicio tardó en comenzar y el juez, de porte arrogante y duro carácter, llegó para dar inicio al último juicio que atendería de ese hombre. El abogado Cane pasó al frente junto con su rival para dar la noticia de un nuevo testigo.

—Qué pase Grace Davis —escuchó. Ella se alzó y respiró lo más profundo que pudo. Llegó al estrado y proclamó el juramento a la verdad. Se sentó y esperó a que el abogado iniciaría sus preguntas.

El interrogatorio de Cane se enfocó en mostrar el lado humano de Arthur Fleck. Grace era una "sobreviviente" en la vida de él, el espécimen perfecto para salvar el cuello de su cliente. Las preguntas se contestaban de manera tranquila y evitando el contacto visual en él, quien no paró de fumar y reírse con cierta sorna. Al terminar Cane, prosiguió el siguiente abogado, el que se empeñaría en mandar a Fleck a la muerte.

—Señorita Davis —llamó. Agradeció en que no notara el embarazo—. ¿Por qué debemos considerar en dejar al Arthur Fleck en la comodidad del psiquiátrico de Arkham?

—Objeción, está hostigando a mi cliente.

—Al lugar. Responda señorita —Ella volvió a tragar, apretó sus labios y lució pensante—. Señorita.

—Yo...

—¿Usted?

—Señoría, presionan a mi cliente.

—Arthur —continuó—, es una persona que sufrió lo peor que la sociedad da. Arthur fue ignorado, humillado y agredido sin importarles la condición que él presentaba.

—Sus delirios de locura no son una condición, señorita.

—Independientemente de ello, abogado, Arthur no merecía ser tratado como lo fue. En aquel programa fue invitado para ser burlado, sin ni siquiera importarles lo que él pudiera sentir. No justifico sus actos pero si sus detonantes. Tal vez, si esta sociedad se dispusiera un poco de su tiempo en aprender a escuchar y comprender a alguien que parece ser diferente a uno, las cosas no se saldrían fuera de control como lo estamos viviendo ahora. Nuestra sociedad, los ricos, los pobres somos una causa de ello.

La mayoría del jurado frunció su ceño ante las palabras de la pelirroja, el abogado arqueó una de sus cejas y se retiró. Ya no había más que preguntar.

El veredicto tardó en llegar.

—¿Cómo consideran al acusado?

—Consideramos a Arthur Fleck culpable de los actos de homicidio cometidos y la violencia generada en la ciudad —ante ello Grace llevó sus manos a su rostro—. Pero hemos decidió que el señor Fleck permanezca encerrado en el psiquiátrico de Arkham, por el resto de su vida.

El alivio surgió en la pelirroja y el abogado, mientras que Arthur fumaba y una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

* * *

Al salir del juzgado, Grace observó cómo los guardias llevaban al esposado de Arthur hacía la salida. Curiosa les siguió y al poner un pie fuera del lugar, la gente que protestaba miró a su héroe salir. Todos gritaron con fervor, cólera y admiración, querían a su líder con ellos pero aún les era difícil. Arthur miró a toda la multitud, las máscaras de payasos y los carteles con el símbolo que había creado, formaron una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Detuvo su caminar y alzó sus manos para bendecir a sus seguidores y los gritos de victoria no se hicieron esperar.

La risa de Arthur surgió, se vanagloriaba de lo que había logrado y la atención que el pueblo al fin le daba. Y mientras este momento pasaba, Grace miraba con horror como aquel hombre, quien el fondo mantenía su amor por él, daba inicio a una nueva era en ciudad Gótica. Arthur se giró y con esa sonrisa miró a su amada; esto solo era el principio. Los policías tomaron a Arthur y lo condujeron a la patrulla, quien aceleró al ver venir a toda la gente echarse encima del coche.

Grace llevó sus manos a su vientre, sintiendo como su bebé se movía, ante lo que acababa de pasar. Ella se prometió que cuidaría a futuro hijo y no dejaría que nada malo le pasará, su hijo sería el pequeño más feliz del mundo.

Y Arthur miraba por el cristal a toda esa gente corriendo tras la patrulla dejando que su risa se escuchara por todas las calles de la ciudad, que muy pronto conocería su nuevo futuro bajo las órdenes del Guasón.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	20. XX

**XX.**

**5 años después.**

Grace miró el reloj de su muñeca, resopló fastidiada y recargó su cabeza en la ventanilla del autobús donde iba. Fijó su mirada y apreció como unos hombres, en el asiento vecino, le observaban de una manera acosadora. Ella sintió los escalofríos correr su cuerpo, fingió no haberlos notado y esperó a que el recorrido terminara pronto.

Avistó su parada, se alzó veloz del asiento y bajó, sintiendo aquellas penetrantes miradas. El autobús se alejó, ajustó su abrigo y caminó hacia su destino. Echaba un vistazo a las calles, a pesar de los años concurridos, Ciudad Gótica se había convertido en un infierno sobre la tierra. Desde los incidentes en que la ciudad ardió; bautizado así por los medios, las llamas no pudieron extinguirse. Lo que el guasón había logrado dejó marcado a un pueblo quienes, bajo sus ideales, siguieron su palabra cual fieles devotos.

A pasos acelerados la pelirroja llegó a su destino, el preescolar de la ciudad, entró al jardín y al mirar a una de las maestras le saludó con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Señora Davis!

—Hola profesora Ellis —respondió—. Vengo por mi niño.

—Claro señora, pasé, Artie le está esperando. Hoy obtuvo dos estrellitas.

Grace esbozó una maravillosa sonrisa.

—¿Dos estrellitas?

—¡Si! Una por sus dibujos y otra por buen comportamiento.

Las dos entraron al edificio y caminando por el pasillo, la necesidad por ver a su hijo brotó. Escuchó las risas y los chillidos alegres de los niños, apresuró sus pasos y, al llegar al salón, distinguió en la ventana a su pequeño hijo jugando con sus compañeritos. La maestra de la clase atendía a varios niños cuando notó a su compañera y a su acompañante.

—Hola, buen día señora Davis.

—Buenos días, maestra Kyle.

La maestra Ellis se despidió y retomó a sus labores. La maestra Kyle se acercó a Grace y llamó a Artie, quien rápidamente dio la media vuelta y con una gran sonrisa, miró a su mamá.

—¡Mami!

El pequeño se alzó de su sillita y corrió abrazar a su madre. Grace se hincó, extendió sus brazos y abrigó a su hijo en un cálido abrazo, le dio un beso es su castaña y ondulada cabellera y la alegría que emanaba su hijo le hizo brillar su marchitado día.

—¡Mami! —llamó mientras alzaba su cabeza, llevó su pequeño dedo a la frente y vio las dos calcas de estrellitas. Sus ojos, de un color grisáceo claro, emergían un brillo sin igual—. Mira, dos estrellas.

—Si Artie, la maestra Ellis me dijo. Hoy te comportaste muy bien —mencionó llena de orgullo.

—¡Si! También dibuje y le gustaron los dibujos a mi maestra.

—Oh mi amor, quiero ver lo que dibujaste. Ve por ellos y tu mochila, ¿sí?

El pequeño afirmó rápidamente, se dio la media vuelta y fue corriendo por sus cosas. Grace se alzó, sacudió su falda y miró a la maestra, quien mantenía una tierna sonrisa.

—Gracias por el día de hoy, maestra.

—No agradezca señora. Artie es un muy buen niño.

El pequeño llegó, llevaba su pequeña mochila en mano y en el otro sus dibujos, le entregó a su mamá las hojas y observó de reojo mientras le colocaba sus ropas de invierno. Artie no paraba de hablar sobre lo que había hecho hoy en el kínder, Grace subió el cierre de su chamarra, colocó el gorro, luego la bufanda y al final los guantes y ella sonreía ante las aventuras que su hijo le narraba.

—Despídete de la señorita Kyle.

—¡Hasta el lunes, maestra! —exclamó mientras le decía adiós con su mano.

—Hasta el lunes Artie. Y recuerda traer tu juguete favorito para compartí.

—¡Si!

Grace se despidió de la maestra y ambos salieron del edificio para ir a la parada del autobús. Una vez fuera los dos caminaban, la pelirroja sostenía firmemente la mano de su hijo y él brincaba feliz mientras cantaba una canción que le habían enseñado en clases. Al llegar a la esquina, Artie paró de golpe su feliz momento cuando notó a varias personas con máscaras de payasos adornando sus rostros. El pequeño comenzó a temblar y Grace lo notó. Ella sintió como el miedo le abrigaba, a pesar de los años, aquellas mascaras seguían vigentes. Artie comenzó a temblar y una expresión por llorar surgió, Grace se agachó, cargó a su hijo y recargó su cabeza entre su hombro y cuello.

—Ya mi amor, no pasa nada. Ellos no son payasos.

Escuchó los sollozos de Artie y ciertas personas de ese grupo miraron a la pelirroja junto a su hijo. Al sentir las frívolas miradas, Grace apreció como el semáforo había cambiado y caminó a pasos rápidos para llegar a la parada; Artie le tenía miedo a los payasos, y cada vez que se topaban con ese tipo de personas, este lloraba por ver aquellas mascaras o sus rostros pintados.

Llegaron a la parada y el autobús arribó al momento, Grace agradeció y subió, tomó asiento a mediación y comenzó a confortar a Artie para que se controlara. El niño talló sus ojitos, lo cuales se pintaron de rojo por sus lágrimas, Grace le sonreía y apegó su nariz a la de él para frotarlas divertidamente. Artie sonrió y Grace recordó los dibujos, abrió las hojas y miró todo lo que había realizado. Empezó a preguntarle cómo es que había decidido colorear un león, una casa y demás cosas y Artie se entretuvo todo el camino contándole la realización de sus dibujos.

* * *

Llegaron a casa, Grace se había mudado a unos apartamentos alejados de la metrópolis, casi a las afueras de la ciudad, cuando Artie nació. Para mayor seguridad. El sitio era un poco más pequeño que en donde solía vivir, pero para ella y su hijo era perfecto. Artie lanzó su mochila al sofá, empezó a quitarse todas sus ropas de invierno y Grace dejó de lado su abrigo.

—Mami, ¿mañana iremos al zoológico?

—Claro cariño, ya te lo había prometido. Y te lo mereces más por comportarte bien en el kínder.

—¡Si! —clamó feliz mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Grace sonrió cálidamente—. ¡Quiero ver a los leones! ¿Y tú mami?

—Yo quiero ver a los osos —dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—¡Yo también! —el pequeño se abalanzó sobre su madre y le abrazó. Grace no evitó sonreír y también le abrazó. Artie era su adoración y su razón para vivir.

Artie miraba la televisión en lo que Grace preparaba la comida. El pequeño cantaba y jugaba a la par de plaza sésamo y, en ocasiones, la pelirroja le observaba. Artie siempre era un niño muy alegre. Mientras la carne y verduras se freían, el timbre sonó y los escalofríos invadieron a Grace. Alejó la sartén del fuego y tomó un pequeño cuchillo, el cual escondió en el bolso de su mandil. Caminó nerviosa a la puerta y a través de la mirilla distinguió al viejo señor Kersh. Suspiró aliviada y removió los seguros.

—Señor Kersh —saludó con una apacible sonrisa—. Me alegra verle.

—¿Cómo estás hija? Hacía mucho que no te daba una vista.

—Bien, bien. Pase, justo estaba preparando la cena.

El anciano entró y Artie miró asombrado al visitante.

—¡Abuelo! —exclamó mientras se alzaba del suelo. Corrió hacía él y le abrazó.

—¡Vaya, Artie! Ya estás muy grande, casi me tumbas.

El pequeño se carcajeó y llevó a su abuelo Bob a tomar asiento junto a él en el sillón. Grace dejó el cuchillo en la cocina y fue a la sala para platicar un momento con el señor Kersh, pero le fue imposible, Artie no le dejaba de contar sobre todo lo que había hecho. El viejo señor Kersh aprovechó un momento de calma para darle un regalo al niño, emocionado Artie tomó su regalo y lo abrió con mucha energía. El pequeño terminó de desenvolver el regalo y miró un paquete de carritos.

—¿Cómo se dice, Artie? —mencionó Grace en lo que tomaba asiento.

—¡Gracias abuelo Bob! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

—Me alegro que te gustaran, pequeño.

Artie se acercó a su mamá y le pidió que abriera el paquete, ella lo hizo y le entregó los carritos a su hijo, quien feliz se dispuso a jugar carreritas en la alfombra en medio de la sala de estar. Grace y el señor Kersh sonrieron y comenzaron a platicar.

—¿Cómo va todo, hija?

—Bien, señor Kersh. Ya sabe, trabajando, Artie en el preescolar. Todo va normal. ¿Y usted, cómo le va en la ciudad?

El hombre suspiró amargamente y ella lo sospechó.

—Decir bien, es engañarte. La ciudad es una mierda desde... —paró y miró incómodamente a la mujer— eso.

—Lo sé, aquí es similar. No tan común como lo será allá pero lo es —suspiró y descanso su brazo en el borde del sillón—. En todos lados es una mierda.

Grace se mordió el labio inferior y llevó su mirada hacía su hijo quien no paraba de jugar. Comenzó a mover ligeramente una de sus piernas y el señor Kersh lo presintió.

—¿Quieres saber sobre él?

Paró su temblar y colocó su mirada al hombre.

—Sigue encerrado, ¿no? —El señor Kersh asentó tranquilamente—. No tengo nada porque saber.

—Te notó ansiosa... Grace, hija...

—No, señor Kersh, no son ansias.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes. Mi preocupación es igual a la tuya, sino, no te hubiera ayudado a mudarte aquí. Pero también entiendo que compartes un lazo muy grande con él.

—Lo sé... en los últimos cinco años, solo he tenido miedo. Miedo porque algún día me encuentre a mí y a mi hijo... Ha visto todo lo que ha hecho en la ciudad, ¿no? Solo quiero creer que sigue encerrado. Como siempre lo he hecho...

—Hace tres años intentaron sacarlo del psiquiátrico, ¿recuerdas? —ella cabeceó—. Sus seguidores siguen insistiendo —el señor Kersh suspiró y llevó sus manos sobre sus rodillas—. No quiero asustarte, pero dicen que él entra y sale de ese lugar como si nada, como si fuera su casa. Pero son rumores... —Grace se mantuvo seria y él miró al niño—. No te molestes por esto, Artie se parece mucho a él.

—Lo sé...

—También tiene de tu lado, pero predomina más el de él —la pelirroja asentó suavemente—. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada. A fin de cuentas, es su hijo —dijo seria mientras dejaba caer su brazo. Resopló y mostró su mejor sonrisa—. ¿Se queda a cenar con nosotros?

—Si así lo deseas.

—Por supuesto —ella se alzó y se dirigió a terminar la cena.

Se dio inicio a la cena, las conversaciones volvieron hacer más tranquilas y enfocadas en Artie, quien le encantaba platicar. Y mientras la cena continuaba, fuera del edificio donde vivía Grace, se encontraban dos hombres custodiando el lugar. Yacían sentados en la cera vecina y fumaban tranquilamente. Pasó el tiempo y vieron como el señor Kersh salía del edificio, esperaron a que el hombre se alejara y ambos se miraron.

—Avísale al jefe —soltó uno de ellos. El otro cabeceó y fue hacía un teléfono público.

* * *

Era la hora del baño, Artie jugaba con sus nuevos carritos y demás juguetes en la tina, Grace tallaba su cabellera y jugaba con la espuma para seguir entreteniendo a su niño mientras le entonaba su canción de cuna favorita:

—El puente de Londres va caer, va caer. El puente de Londres va caer, mi bella dama.

Terminado el baño, la pelirroja alistó a su hijo para ir a la cama, le colocó sus pijamas y fueron a la habitación listos para la hora de dormir. Artie se recostó en su cama y Grace le entregó su peluche favorito para esa hora, uno de un conejito. Ella tomó el libro que leerían esta noche y el pequeño se acomodó en el pecho de su madre para mirar los dibujos de ese libro. En el lapso de quince minutos, Artie cayó rendido al mundo de los sueños y Grace le acomodó evitando despertarlo.

Una vez su cabecita quedó en la almohada, ella guardó el libro y también se alisto para dormir. Se acomodó a lado de su hijo y le abrazó. Mientras le observaba recordó lo que el señor Kersh le había mencionado, Artie era una viva imagen de él. Tal vez un poco de sus facciones se combinaba con las de ella, sin embargo, representaba mucho a su padre. Sin duda alguna. Removió el cabello que le estorbaba en el rostro de su hijo y este dormía plácidamente. Le dio un beso en su mejilla y recargó su frente en la pequeña cabeza para así cerrar sus ojos. Y Grace intentó descansar, ya que desde que Artie había nacido, el dormir había dejado de ser algo placentero para ella. Solo había vivido entre mortificaciones y temores porque él apareciera.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	21. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Un Mercedes Benz, año 1980 y negro, yacía estacionado fuera del edificio. El humo del cigarro escapaba por una de las ventanas traseras mientras el piloto y copiloto observaban todo el lugar.

—Todo limpio, jefe.

—Perfecto. Aun así, vigilen el área. Este territorio pertenece a Falcone y no somos gratos para ese bastardo traicionero —Ambos asentaron—. Flores —ordenó. El copiloto le entregó un ramo de flores falsas y él sonrió—. Bien. Hoy será una gran noche.

Los dos hombres sonrieron, deseándole grata suerte y él salió de coche para dirigirse al edificio. Entró al lugar y se condujo al piso donde se encontraba el apartamento de Grace Davis.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y con una sublime elegancia y grata sonrisa salió de ahí y se condujo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta indicada. Se detuvo, acomodó el cuello de su camisa y ajustó los botones de su chaleco; peinó su verde cabellera y preparó su mejor sonrisa. Del bolso de su abrigo sacó una navaja y violó el cerrojo, descubrió la cadena y con una asombrosa agilidad logró quitarla. Abrió la puerta, entró y contempló el pequeño lugar.

La decoración era digna de ella, una mitad de papel tapiz crema y la otra marrón. La mayoría de los muebles eran los mismos; como el comedor y uno de los sillones. Caminó tranquilo y descubrió la repisa, curioso se acercó y observó aquellas fotografías que en un pasado conoció. Y mientras rememoraba las imágenes paró su mirada en una nueva fotografía, una de un bebé. Tomó el marco y se maravilló con esa imagen. El bebé era de aproximadamente un mes, sus ojitos estaban cerrados, dormía tranquilo y estaba cubierto en una manta azul y con una pijama celeste. Ese bebé era su hijo. Alzó la mirada y vio el resto de las nuevas fotografías, todas eran de su hijo conforme pasaban los años hasta que se detuvo en la quinta imagen, la más reciente. Regresó la foto a su lugar, tomó esa y miró a su hijo junto a su madre.

Grace seguía igual de hermosa. Su cabellera mantenía su tono como el anaranjado de un amanecer y sus ojos verdes brillaban cuál gemas. Sus mejillas se ensancharon, aquellas imágenes lograron poner una sonrisa en su rostro. Regresó todo en su lugar y tomó asiento en el sillón frente al televisor, recordando que era la hora de su programa favorito, tomó el control y le encendió.

En la habitación del niño, Grace percibió el sonido del televisor. Se alzó horrorizada y notó como Artie intentó despertar. Ella acurrucó a su hijo y el pequeño se mantuvo dormido. El sonido de la televisión era fuerte, casi podría llegar a apartamentos vecinos. Grace se alzó de la cama y el miedo le abrigó, pensando quien podría haber allanado su casa. Se armó de valor y salió de la habitación, asegurándose que Artie no despertara.

Cerró la puerta con ligereza, miró hacía el fondo del pasillo y distinguió la luz del televisor. Respiró profundo y comenzó a caminar, y mientras se acercaba, tomó una de sus figuras de porcelana y la apretó con tremenda fuerza. Al llegar escuchó una risa la cual le heló la sangre. Esa risa tan peculiar que no había vuelto a oír en estos cinco años. Dio los últimos pasos y al salir del pasillo, miró a un hombre de cabellera verde, fumando y degustando del programa que había en la televisión.

Grace quedó paralizada y cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, dejó caer la figura. El estruendo hizo que él se volteara, y al ver a la aterrorizada pelirroja, una enorme sonrisa surgió.

—A... Arthur... —soltó con un hilo de voz.

—Grace, mi amor... Tanto tiempo —él retomó la vista al televisor y volvió a reír—. Este programa es muy entretenido, pero nadie se compara a Murray, definitivamente —llevó su cigarro a la boca y se alzó del lugar.

Grace le observó, Arthur llevaba el mismo maquillaje que lo había caracterizado; un traje rojo junto a una camisa turquesa y chaleco dorado lo hacía verse elegante y aterrador. Apagó su cigarro en la mesa y se acercó a ella; Grace dio pasos hacia atrás y se topó con la pared. Arthur quedó a menos de treinta centímetros de ella, veía el terror que abrigaba a la mujer y alzó sus manos para colocarlas sobre su mentón obligándola a mirarle.

—Cinco años, mi amor. Cinco largos años...

—Arthur... —le calló con un beso. La pelirroja no le siguió y él degustó de aquellos suaves y carnosos labios. Terminó su beso, él le miró sonriente y comenzó a balancearse suavemente.

—Te traje flores —dijo, apuntando al sillón. La pelirroja no paró de temblar—. ¿Quieres verlas? —Ella no realizó ninguna acción—. Tranquila, no te haré daño...

—¿C-cómo me en-encontraste?

—Tengo ojos en cada rincón de la ciudad, Grace. Y desde hace mucho tiempo sabía que vivías aquí. Solo que el trabajo no me había permitido el venir a verles, hasta hoy.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó horrorizada.

—Vengo por ti y por nuestro hijo.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron de golpe, llevó sus manos sobre el pecho de Arthur y comenzó agitarse.

—Arthur... No... Arthur, tú deberías...

—¿Estar encerrado? Eso ya no es lo mío —ambos comenzaron a danzar en medio del lugar—. ¿Has visto todo lo que he creado en la ciudad? He forjado toda una revolución, una nueva era —recargó su frente en la de ella y ambos se miraron—. ¿No es hermoso? —Los labios de la pelirroja temblaron, sintió como su garganta se cerraba y él volvió a besarla. Al separar sus labios, la fuerte respiración golpeó el rostro de Grace—. Llévame a ver a mi hijo —ella se negó y colocó sus manos sobre los brazos de Arthur, insistiendo su negativa—. Grace...

La mirada delirante y suplicante logró que la pelirroja sucumbiera al temor de lo que podría hacer. Dejó caer sus brazos, Arthur le soltó y vio cómo se daba la media vuelta. Grace caminó hacia el fondo del pasillo y le siguió. Paró su caminata y miraron la blanquecina puerta.

—Está durmiendo.

—No importa —confesó ansioso.

Ocultando su desesperación, Grace abrió la puerta y ambos entraron a la habitación. Arthur analizó el pequeño lugar, adornado adecuado para un niño. Paró su vista a la cama y se deslumbró viendo a su hijo en sueño profundo. Grace observaba a Arthur y se había preparado para cualquier arranque que presentara, pero no, él quedó inmóvil. Seguía maravillado. Lentamente se dirigió a la cama y contempló mejor a su hijo. Era muy pequeño, una cosita frágil con castaño claro y ondulado cabello. Miró a su infantil rostro, se sentó a lado de él y alzó su mano pero Grace le detuvo:

—¡No lo despiertes! Le tiene miedo a los payasos.

Arthur dejó su mano al aire y al final acarició su mejilla. El pequeño se movió un poco y ocultó su rostro en su peluche.

—¿Cómo se llama?

La pelirroja tragó duramente y con voz temblorosa respondió:

—Artie.

—Suena a Arthur —pasó su mano sobre la cabellera castaña y su admiración era indescriptible.

Grace se mantuvo en silencio y rezó porque su niño no despertara. Arthur colocó su frente sobre la cabeza de su hijo y una sutil y orgullosa sonrisa fue su última acción. Se alzó y llevó su mirada en su aterrorizada amada.

—Es hermoso. Definitivamente, lo es —ella asentó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Si —soltó nerviosa—. Arthur... ya conociste a Artie. Por favor, te lo suplico, retírate...

—No —respondió molesto y ella se estremeció—. Ya no me vas alejar de mi hijo, ni de ti —Una sorpresiva mirada surgió en la pelirroja—. No te asustes, cariño. Irán a vivir conmigo y seremos muy felices. Una hermosa familia, te lo prometo, mi bella dama —Arthur volvió a entrar en el espacio vital de Grace, quien no paró de temblar ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar—. A partir de ahora, ya no más Arthur. Ese nombre ya no existe —vio como ella reprimió su llanto y el miedo terminó por carcomerla—. No te pongas así. ¿Sabes lo mucho que odio verte de esa manera...? Tan triste, tan preocupada —alzó sus manos y con sus pulgares tomó la comisura de sus labios, alzándolos para formar una sonrisa—. Así me gusta. Ver una hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro... tan hermosa como tú, amor.

El dolor y pánico que expresaba el rostro de Grace le importaba poco a Arthur o, más bien, como se le conocía desde aquel día, Guasón. Las lágrimas surgieron y recorrieron sobre los surcos que formaron sus mejillas, en lo que él le miraba con su gran y eufórica sonrisa. Un suave balanceó comenzó juntó a un ligero tatareo y comenzó a cantar:

—_That's life, I tell ya, I can't deny it. I thought of quitting, baby. But my heart just ain't gonna buy it. And if I didn't think it was worth one single try. I'd jump right on a big bird and then I'd fly..._

* * *

Arthur llevaba a su hijo en brazos y Artie descansaba su cabeza en su hombro mientras que con lágrimas miraba a su madre detrás de ellos. Grace mostraba una mirada perdida sin que su llanto parara. Las puertas del coche se abrieron y Arthur, dejando a flote su caballerosidad, le cedió la entrada a su amada. Ella obedeció y luego entraron él y su hijo. Acomodó a Artie sobre sus piernas y le miró con grata felicidad. El pequeño mantuvo los ojos en su madre y ella de igual manera. Se dio la orden para que hacer andar el coche y los subordinados obedecieron para conducir por las oscuras y peligrosas calles de la ciudad.

Y Grace vio cómo su vida y la de su hijo terminaban para dar inicio a una nueva existencia de locura y caos junto a Arthur Fleck, el príncipe payaso del crimen y Guasón de Ciudad Gótica.

**FIN.**

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Muchas Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí conmigo y este fanfiction. De corazón, espero y fuese de su agrado y que con esta idea tan descabellada se pudieran divertir y/o entretener. Desde un comienzo mi idea no era hacer un fanfic tan largo, como suelo hacerlo; no se que opinen, si querían mas o no, pero debo ser honesta conmigo misma. No quería arruinar (mas de lo ya hice xD) la esencia de la historia._

_Este epílogo tiene cierto truco. Esta basado en una idea leía sobre como les gustaría que hiciesen la secuela de la película (personalmente no me agrada la idea de una secuela, pero ya veremos que pasa, la niegan y confirman a cada momento del día xD) y este final lo dejo a su imaginación, como la película hace. Son libres de interpretar este final. _

_Cualquier comentario y/o critica constructiva, opiniones, sugerencias etc, serán bienvenidas. Adoraría que me retroalimentaran para mejorar en un futuro, la escritura es un hobbie para mi pero adoraré leerles.Y sin en un futuro reeleen este fic, me daré por también por satisfecha._

_De nuevo, miles de gracias y nos leeremos en algún otra historia._

* * *

**24/Noviembre/2019**


End file.
